Our Life As Demigods
by Sarcastic Half-Blood
Summary: What is it like to be a normal demigod living in Camp Half-Blood? Get ready for romance... LOT'S OF IT! Do your own character and send it to me to be in the story and see it have a life in camp! Come on! You won't regret reading it!
1. Daniela

**Author's note: Hello my fellow readers! Thanks for choosing to read my story! Trust me, you won't regret it! :D

* * *

**

Daniela

Today is my fifteenth birthday. It's also the day of the first time I came here, ironic right? I remember that day with clarity, the day new friendships were born, new family, new love, shhhhh, he doesn't know the love thing yet.

I smile as the flashback of that day comes…

_I ran faster. My legs felt nub from all the running I had done recently. I couldn't go faster, I was already too worn off and, frankly, I have never been the athletic type! And I'm about to be eaten by a monster! And I mean literally get eaten! By literally a monster! Let me explain myself... Ever since I have sight I can see things that __normal __people are not supposed to see, well, not that I know any people that see them. See what? Monsters. They are everywhere I go and everywhere I turn, they follow me and try to kill me but nobody ever sees them! N-O-B-O-D-Y! And it's pretty frustrating if you see it in my point of view! Why? Well because my mom died a few weeks ago and left me with nobody! N-O-B-O-D-Y! Not even my dad (I never knew him) and now I'm hanging out in the streets like a freak in unknown lands! Why unknown? Because I was born and raised in Puerto Rico, a little island on the Caribbean, but my mom found a good job (or better than the other one she had) on New York so we moved here and ever since I set foot on these lands more monsters have tried to kill me and I mean more monsters than usual! It's frustrating, like I can't let my guard down or some monster is gonna show up and eat me, sometimes I think I'm overreacting but since my mom is not here to calm me, it's no use to try. I wish someone could understand what I'm going through. I'm just thirteen for god's sake! But don't think I don't know where to go...ok you can think that, I have no clue to where I'm going, but I know its somewhere called Camp Half-Blood, my mom said that before she died and now I'm starting to doubt her, why the hell did my mom wanted me to go to some camp?_

_I kept running and running through the woods until I found a lake. Is it a lake or a river? I don't care! All I know is that I don't know how to swim! Yeah, yeah, how humiliating blah, blah, blah but for some strange reason my mom never let me near water and I figured that maybe (just maybe) she had a reason. I was starting to back up from the water, when I heard a growl close behind me. The thing that was chasing me was too close! I looked at the water. _Well, I guess this is it, _I thought. I prayed for some kind of miracle to happen! _Well, maybe I'll die now trying to swim for my life and trying to get to a place I haven't even heard of but it's worth the try!_ And so I jumped._

_At first I thought I was gonna drown but then it was like the water spoke to me, the current of the waves sent me forward and I started doing what I saw what people do when they swim. I kept going even though I didn't know where I was going and then I made the horrible mistake of breathing...Nothing happened! I breathed again...Nothing! _Ok, this is seriously not right! I may not have swum in my life but I know people are not supposed to breathe underwater! I'm seriously freaking out!_ I thought. _

_My arms and legs were just too weak and too tired so I couldn't swim that well, plus my overgrown dark brown hair was in my face and I couldn't see anything. My eyes were starting to close, which I knew that was a problem. I can't fall asleep at water! Well, let me rephrase that... I'm not supposed to fall asleep on water! No it's still not how I want to express it... I shouldn't fall asleep on water! Ehh, close enough! My eyes closed. I quickly opened them again. _STAY FOCUSED!_ said a voice inside of me but all I thought was: _So tired...Need place to sleep!_ Then, I noticed something above me, it was a boat! Well, not exactly a boat, more like a canoe, but still! I climbed in it with my eyes almost closed and fell inside, some part of me wondered where did this canoe come from and the other that how come I came out dry out of the water but I didn't get much time to think because I fell asleep quickly._

_That night I dreamed of a wide open space filled with plants and in front was a lake and two people were sitting next to it, a boy and a girl. They were talking. They talked and laughed for a very long time. Out of the conversation, I found out their names were Percy and Annabeth. Time passed. Suddenly, the girl named Annabeth looked at the water and gasped. She stood up "Percy look!" in the water there was a canoe getting closer to them... It seemed strangely familiar...Inside there was somebody... a girl with dark brown hair that ended in her lower back, she was sleeping, then I realized in a gasp that it was me._

_I woke up gasping and the first thing that I saw was the dark night surrounding me, the second thing were the shadows in front of me and I jumped suddenly, terrified by the monsters that were sure gonna eat me and I screamed "Leave me alone you monsters!" and I started throwing punches to the air until I lost balance and fell out of the canoe, panting underwater. I was still really weak and my body ached with every move I made. I realized too that my head was spinning and I had a headache, probably from sleeping in something that was moving. I could fall asleep here and I wouldn't care, except that there were monsters out there and they wouldn't leave until I fought them. I took out the kitchen knife that I always had with me (my mom's) and it was probably a suicidal decision but I got out of the water, as soon as I got out I saw the two figures again but they were human figures now, _upps_, then one of the figures took out a sword that came out of ... his pocket? And as I got closer, I saw that the two figures were the same ones I saw in my dream! At the same time I was scared that the one named Percy would charge me with the sword, but they weren't looking at me now, they were looking at something above my head, when I looked I saw a trident, it was shining a blue-green in the dark night but I pretty much didn't get the whole situation... It was just too much for my brain to produce right now! The two people from my dreams, the strange canoe, the monster that was chasing me, the strange behavior underwater, the sword, the trident and the last thing I remember was me collapsing and Annabeth yelling "Help her! We gotta get her inside!"_

_Darkness. I was surrounded by it. I tried to remember the last thing I had seen but I couldn't, then, I heard noises, they seemed to get clearer by the seconds:_

_"Do you think she'll wake up any sooner?" said a girl's voice._

_"I doubt it, I feel her aura and she is very weak" said another voice but this time it was a guy, both voices were coming from beside me but both voices were unknown._

_"You're so positive" said the girl._

_"Why are you here anyways?" said the boy._

_"I heard she came from the lake and I just thought it was interesting and I could ask a few questions when she woke up...What about you?"_

_"Typical you, always looking for gossip"_

_"Oh shut up zombie dude! First of all, you don't know even half of me, second, I'm no daughter of Aphrodite, and third, you didn't answer" she said clearly annoyed_

_"Sheesh I was kidding! And for your information I happen to be passing by and Percy asked me to help and look out for her" he answered with pride._

_"Oh, give the boy applause!" she said with sarcasm "Sorry"_

_A few minutes passed._

_The girl started "Do you think that if I sing she can get better?" she said._

_The boy groaned "Oh no please! I know you're the daughter of the god of music and you're mom was a singer to top it all but please no!"_

_The girl ignored him and started singing with softness:_

"_Hold__ on to me love_

_You know I can't stay long _

_All I wanted to say was I love you _

_And I'm not afraid, oh"_

_As she sang, I felt different, less weak..._

_"Can you hear me?_

_Can you feel me in your arms?_

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself _

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight_

_I'll miss the winter _

_A world of fragile things..."_

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa!" she was cut off by the boy. "That song is waaay too depressing! It's about death!"_

_"You mean like you?" she said in her defense._

_"Whatever then" he said._

_"You're so annoying sometimes"_

_"Look who's talking"_

_The girl glared at him and sang a different melody._

_"You're on the phone with your girlfriend _

_She's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said _

_'cause she doesn't_

_Get your humor like I do_

_I'm in the room _

_It's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never_

_Know your story like I do"_

_Again, as she sang I felt different, like wounded with every word._

_"She wears short skirts_

_I wear T-shirts _

_She's cheer captain _

_And I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming 'bout the day_

_When you wake up and find _

_That what you're looking for_

_Has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one_

_Who understands you_

_Been here all along_

_So why can't you see_

_You belong with me _

_You belong with me..."_

_He cut her off again "A love song? Gimme a break!"_

_She groaned loudly "Go to Hades!"_

_"Already been there!"_

_"Urghh! You don't know how much I wanna kill you right now!"_

_"Doesn't matter! I could just come back and haunt you anyways!"_

_"Urgh! Why do you have to be Hades son?"_

_I groaned. I wanted them to stop! Maybe if I made a physical sign that said 'SHUT UP' but I couldn't find one. They stopped yelling when they heard me._

_"See?" said the girl "My singing works! I can heal! Well, at least I can give strength to wounds!"_

_"Shhh!"_

_They watched me closely as I opened my eyes and I saw two figures. The boy had dark, silky hair with warm brown eyes and olive-toned skin. The girl's hair was a mixture of blond and brown and she had misty blue eyes. The girl was the first one to speak "Hello! Don't worry, I know you're confused but we'll explain everything later when they think you're ready"_

_"Ready?" I said, I noticed my throat was a little sore."For what?"_

_"Oh, I'm sorry! My name is Melody!"_

_I looked at the boy, who hadn't spoken since I woke up."Why are you looking at me like that? Is something wrong?"_

_Melody hit his arm to make him snap out of it. "Uhh, I'm Nico"_

_Melody smiled at me "And you are?"_

_"I'm Daniela Rivera, nice to meet you"_

The flashback ended. Ever since that day, I have been friends with Melody and Nico. I found out I was Poseidon's daughter and Percy was my _brother_, also that the canoe was sent by my _father _after I had prayed for a miracle, it was a lot to take in after all that had happened to me, especially when I met my Cyclops brother too. Also, after that day, Mr. D has been calling me Gabriela Reed and my friends 'River', because of my last name.

On my fourteenth birthday, Nico took me to see my mom. That had been the best birthday present ever, to see my mom again. He summoned her from the dead and I talked to her for a long time, I cried that day in my sleep, but they were tears of happiness and memories. Ever since then, I have been in love with Nico di Angelo, and sometimes I think that maybe (just maybe) he feels the same way too.

Sometimes, I think about his actions and see that maybe he's trying to show me how he feels in codes. Like that time I was packing up Percy's stuff …

_I was sick of Percy and his messy side of the cabin, it embarrassed me, so I took advantage that he was on a small quest and threw his stuff on a bag. While I was packing his stuff, Nico watched from the entrance of the cabin._

_I glanced at him from time to time, until finally I said "You know, you could help"_

_He smiled that radiant smile he had "Nah, I'm good"_

_I rolled my eyes and kept packing, I got to the floor and picked up some clothes Percy had underneath the bed, suddenly, Nico yelled "What's THAT?" I hit my head with the bed as he said that and when I stood up; he looked at me and said "What's that on your lower back?"_

_My eyes popped open when he said it "Umm"_

"_Is that a tattoo?" he said, his jaw dropped._

"_Ummm" I ran to the exit but he grabbed my arm and spun me so my back was at him and he slightly looked beneath my shirt._

"_Why in Hades name do you have a_ permanent_ tattoo of a _turquoise circle_?" he yelled._

"_Shhhhh!" I said angrily, even though secretly I was enjoying his hands on my tattoo "Sheesh, do you want the whole camp to know?"_

"_Answer the question Danny!" _I loved it when he called me 'Danny'

_I sighed "I got that tattoo after my mom died"_

_He laughed humor-less "So you decided to go wild and do whatever you wanted?"_

"_No" my voice shook " Turquoise was my mom's favorite color, so as mine, and the circle is because my mom used to tell me to not draw hearts in my notebook, to draw circles, hearts can break, but circles never end…" a tear fell from my eye, he wiped it away with his thumb._

"_Oh, I'm sorry for overreacting"_

"_It's okay… Now get your hands off my ass!" I smiled._

"_Oh!" he blushed "I'm sorry…"_

I smiled at the memory. I thought that memory meant something because, why was he looking at my lower back in the first place?

I suddenly wondered, what was he planning for my birthday today?

I was sitting in the same spot that I had arrived to this camp, I could make up with my eyes the canoe in the water and Percy with his sword and me with my knife in hand and trident above be. This was also the same spot where I used to look at the clouds with Nico…

"_Hey, that one looks like a fish!" I said, pointing at a cloud._

"_That one looks like a sword" said Nico, pointing too._

_I laughed "That one looks like a dolphin…"_

"_Well, that one looks like a skull"_

_I looked at him "You're so deadly" I laughed._

"_And you're so fishy" he laughed with me."Hey"_

"_What?"I chuckled._

"_What do you miss the most from Puerto Rico?"_

_I thought for a moment "Definitely the beaches"_

_He rolled his eyes dramatically "I would have never thought of that"_

_I laughed "I specifically miss Culebra's beaches…"_

"_Culebra?"_

"_Yes, Culebra is an island that is part of Puerto Rico and if you look at a map of it, it's underneath Puerto Rico to the right, I loved those beaches, in general all of Puerto Rico's beaches are beautiful, but the beaches in Culebra were the most beautiful of all Puerto Rico…" I stared dreamy at the sky._

My flashback was interrupted when I heard footsteps in the grass behind me. I turn my head and smiled at the sight of Nico. He sat in the grass beside me.

"Hey" he said.

"Hi" I said.

He smiled and stood up "I want to show you something" he offered me his hand, I took it and stood up "Close your eyes" I obeyed. For a second, I could have sworn my feet weren't on the ground, and when I finally felt the floor, it was different, and my head felt heavy and it was spinning lightly, but I kept my eyes closed as he said.

Finally, he whispered "Open your eyes" so close to my ear that it tickled and I had to hold back a giggle.

I opened my eyes and I gasped at what I saw, we were in a beach, but not just any beach, it was the most beautiful beach I had ever seen. We were in Culebra, I realized.

"We shadow-traveled?" I whispered, not losing sight of the beauty in front of me.

"Yes" he whispered back.

I ran to the water, just to feel that it was real… It was. I laughed out loud and threw myself in, not caring about my clothes and not daring to dry myself with my powers, I wanted to feel this. "Come in Nico! The water's fine!" I yelled, smiling.

He shook his head in denial, smiling. I closed my eyes and ordered the water to grab him and take him to me. When I opened my eyes, the water was actually grabbing his feet and dragging him to me. He was screaming and laughing at the same time. When the water let him go, he threw a bunch of it at me and I screamed in delight. I threw him a small wave and he fell back. I laughed. He shook his head. We both didn't notice when a giant wave came and it hit us both, sending us rolling to the shore. We ended up laughing breathless in the shore; I was on top of him, smiling. I didn't care how awkward the situation could have looked, but for me, it was just perfect. I was caught up by his beautiful eyes, shining against the sun and without noticing, without thinking it, without caring, I kissed him and found the key to paradise. _This has been the best birthday ever!_

When we finally got to camp, it was already sunset. Then, I heard a "There you guys are!" I turned around as Percy came running to us "I've been looking all over for…" He could have noticed the smile on our faces, or the way Nico's face wasn't grim or sarcastic anymore, or the simple fact that our hands were intertwined together, but the only thing he said was "Why are you guys all wet?"

_I guess there was one thing we did forget…

* * *

_

**Author's note: Soooooooo? How did you guy's liked that first chapter, eh? Hahahaha, well, in this story there will be lot's of characters having different situations and it will be randomly voted by you guy's when I finish putting all the characters in the fanfic. Now, if you have a character and you want him/her to be in the story, then send a review to me with the following information:**

**1. Full name of character:**

**2. Son/daughter of what god?**

**3. Name of mortal parent:**

**4. Problems at home? Yes or no? Explain.**

**5. Crush? Yes or no? If yes: Name of character.**

**6. Siblings? (brothers, sisters, cousins, etcetera)**

**7. Age of characters:**

**8. Extra information you'd like to add:**

**You can do more than one character if you like, I really don't mind. Remember to read and REVIEW!**

**-Steph**


	2. Isabelle

**Author's note: Hey guys! :D**

**I am sooo happy! I got lots of very creative characters and reviews! Woohoo! Give yourselves applause! *applause***

**Ok enough chit chat, remember you can still send me characters, it's never too late! Thank you so much to the following guys who sent me their awesome characters or simply reviewed: ****DaughterofthegoddessDemeter, ShugoPita, Britgirl99, MARIA , puckabrina-percabeth101, Annabethchase987654, Ash and demi-emo dark girl ****! Thank you sooo much! :D**

**ATTENTION: I don't own PJO (sadly) nor do I own Adrianne, sorry I mean Isabelle (You'll get the joke later) or Lili… Isabelle is from ****demi-emo dark girl ****and Lili is from ****DaughterofthegoddessDemeter****, congrats, your characters are in this chapter :D

* * *

**

Isabelle

I woke up, gasping and shrieking. I looked around quickly, realizing that I was still at the cabin, and alone. Sigh. "It's just another nightmare" I whispered to myself, but that didn't make the tears not slip down my cheeks.

The empty Hermes cabin gained an aura of depression and sadness. The morning light the cabin seemed to have suddenly went down, until it was completely dark. This always seems to happen when I'm feeling like I am right now, sad and alone. Right now, in the cabin, you could almost believe it was still night time, unless you see the entrance, then you would see the sun shining brightly, so much that it hurt.

"Why d-do I k-keep having these n-nightmares?" I told myself with my eyes closed "Its n-not like I d-did the wrong thing by l-leaving h-home!" I sniffed, _there, I said it!_

"Hello? Who's here?"

I jumped when I heard that voice. I looked at the entrance. There was a girl about 5ft tall with very light brown hair, almost blond, in a ponytail, her skin was tan, and she had an innocent look on her face. "Umm, Excuse me?" she talked with a Mexican accent "I'm sorry for overhearing but why are you crying? You said it yourself; you didn't do the wrong thing". The darkness around me was suddenly getting a little lighter.

"Who-who are you? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, I was just passing by and..." she trailed off "_Perdon_"

I wiped my tears away "Umm, are you from Mexico?"

She chuckled, humorless "_Si_, but that's a long way behind me… I'm just Mexican" she gave me a little smile "This is my home now" she looked down to her feet. "But, could you answer the question? It would really help you and your nightmares if you convince yourself that you did the right thing, if you know it, you don't have to cry about it, then the nightmares will go away" she looked at me and smiled. "I'm sorry for butting in anyways… I will go now" she turned to walk away.

"Wait…" I said.

She turned back and looked at me. "Yes?"

"H-How do you know that?" I replied.

"The nightmares thing?" I nodded, she smiled "Well, aside that it is completely obvious and logical…"

I cut her off "You're a daughter of Athena aren't you?"

She looked puzzled "How did you know?"

"Figures" I smiled "Continue…"

"_Gracias_" she smiled sadly "Well, I lived it too"

"The nightmares?"

"Well, that, and the feeling that I didn't do the right thing" she looked down and started playing with her fingers.

"Well, I'm sure as the underworld that you didn't live it like I am" I wrapped my arms around my legs.

"_De verdad?_" she asked, frowning "Why would you think _that_?"

"Well, for starters, I supposed it wouldn't be that hard to not have your _father_ claim you with a mother like mine… You see, my mother, Francheska, is a drunk, she never paid attention to anything, she hit me in the process of not knowing I was her _daughter_ because she always drank to the point where she didn't knew who I was, I did everything around the house, and I'm just fourteen, so when the satyr found me and told me everything, I didn't thought it twice and moved here." I sniffed "I don't know what has happened to my mother ever since… And then there is my god father who apparently doesn't care a _damn_ about it because he hasn't even claimed me… " I stopped to take a breath. She looked at me with sad eyes.

She walked to where I was and sat beside me "Your god parent hasn't claimed you?"I shook my head in denial and broke into tears. "But, how much time have you been here?"

"Over a month, more or less" I sobbed.

"But, I don't get it, you're supposed to get claimed over the first two days, that's the limit, Percy Jackson _made_ that deal with the gods, they swore over the river Styx!"

"I know that" I sniffed.

She remained silenced "Well, your wavy black hair and blue eyes give the impression of a daughter of Poseidon… Who knows? Maybe you're one of the many girls in there" she smiled.

I laughed sadly "The sons and daughters of Poseidon have green eyes" I wiped the tears "Plus, I hate water" I chuckled.

"Ok" she laughed "Poseidon out" she thought for a moment "Your clothes give you a rocker chick style… Do you like punk rock music or something like that?"

"If you're thinking Apollo, then no, I have a horrible voice and a terrible taste of music; I'm not much of a music person really… Or a healing person… Or a poetic person… You know what? I'm not related to Apollo at all!"

She laughed again "Apollo out"

We laughed for a moment.

She smiled "Hi, I'm Lili, Lili Zavala"

I shook her hand "I'm Adrianne Isabelle, but just call me Isabelle, Isabelle Jasperson"

She raised an eyebrow "Why not Adrianne?"

"I hate it, it means dark"

"Well, it's really pretty"

"I said no"

She laughed "And what does Isabelle means?"

I snorted "Consecrated to god"

She smiled "Alright, can I call you Bells?"

"That's a definite no"

She laughed "I like you, you're funny, Isabelle"

"I'm serious"

"Okay…"

I smiled "So…" she raised her eyebrows "What is it that happened to you? I mean, you told me that you lived it and I told you about myself, it's your turn"

She sighed "Well…" she gulped and took a deep breath "There's not much to tell" her eyes got watery and she chuckled "Look at me, I'm already tearing up" she smiled sadly at me "Back at Mexico, my life was the living Lands of Punishments, first of all, my dad, _Angel Zavala_, was a sociopath that married because of loneliness after his goddess flew back to Olympus"

"Why do you call him a sociopath?"

She laughed humorless "Let me finish" I nodded "He married to my stepmom, she used to call me lili pad…" she started crying "And when she died, my dad had lost both of his loves', so he got depressed and started drinking and drinking" she hold the bridge of her nose through her tears "Until he was an alcoholic, a drunk like your mom, and when he was drunk, he hit me all the time and he thought I was my mother because I looked like her, you know? And he would hit me and say "Athena! Why did you leave me? Come back!"and hit me more and more" she cried harder "I still have scars in my legs and shoulders, that's why I always wear jeans" she paused "And I always have to look at my scars and remember my past" she breathed heavily "But I definitely don't regret the decision of running away" Lili finally looked at me, eyes and nose red "Annabeth was sent on a small quest to find me; Athena had sent her to help me, to guide me here" she made a little smile "And here I am, I'm _never _going back"

"I'm so sorry…"

She shook her head "Really, don't be" she wiped her tears with the back of her hand and chuckled "Sometimes I remember everything what I've been through and cry like a baby" she made a little laugh "When, instead, I should be laughing and thanking for all the good things I got after it" she looked at me in the eye "Things happen for a reason, you know? It makes us the kind of person we are" she smiled.

I breathed in "Wow" I sighed "You really _are_ a daughter of Athena"

She laughed and slapped my shoulder "Thanks, but if you really want to know about smart people, you _have _to meet my half-sist…"she stopped abruptly and stood up, a huge smile in her face "Hey!"

"What?" I asked.

"My half-sister! Annabeth!"

"What is it with her?"

"She can help you! We can find out who's your parent! She knows more about that than I do… Plus, her boyfriend is Percy…" she smiled.

I raised my eyebrow "Do you think that would work?"

"Well, we have to try!" she grabbed my wrist and we ran.

When we ran and told Annabeth, she immediately told Percy, which got madly infuriated with the gods and demanded a quest to Chiron with me and Annabeth. Meanwhile, they tried to figure out who my father was. They sent different sons and daughters of different gods and they did tests on me, like Zeus's son, Aaron, electrified me to see if I could handle the electricity, I obviously couldn't, Percy soaked me wet to see if I would end up dry, I couldn't, Annabeth gave me multiple questions (that was the least painful one) but I just wasn't _that_ smart, in the end they couldn't find one. I didn't do anything in specific that lead to any god, no matter how many 'tests' they did. Until Annabeth widened her eyes and said "Unless... But that would be… No…"

"What?" I asked, desperately.

She didn't answer me, just looked at me from up to down and whispered something into Percy's ear. He ran off somewhere. When he returned, a boy with silky black hair and olive-toned skin was with him, he had a look that said '_No, it's just impossible'_.

Annabeth talked to me "Isabelle, this is Nico di Angelo, son of Hades"

My eyes widened "Wait! You think I might be…?"

She nodded "We should just try it"

Nico was shaking his head "This, this isn't possible, Percy" he paced "My father… He was in love with my mom… and Bianca… I already went through that"

"I guess there is one way to figure out, Nico" said Percy.

Nico sighed and looked at me, from my black hair, to my shoes and sighed again "Alright… Are you ready?"

I shook my head wildly "NO! For what am I supposed to be ready?"

"Good" he said.

Immediately, the ground opened up and skeletons came from it. I panicked and screamed "Do you guys want to kill me?"

"No, but _they_ do" said Nico calmly, pointing at the skeletons.

Let me be clear when I say that I am clumsy. The ground probably hates me. I fall down all the time, so when the skeletons kept charging at me, I knew I couldn't run, it would probably make it worse if I fall. Of course, I didn't pay attention to myself. I panicked and in my attempt to run, I fell. I panicked even more and screamed all the way so the guys would listen. "Stop it! Please! I'm no daughter of Hades!" I yelled to Nico. He didn't even look worried. Then, I knew it was hopeless to ask for help. I closed my eyes in attempt to not panic uncontrollably and breathed heavily "STOP! PLEASE!" I screamed. My mind got a little fuzzy and dizzy for a moment and I shivered. I kept my eyes closed. When I opened them, the ground was closing. I sighed in relief that Nico had ordered the skeletons away.

I didn't understand why Annabeth, Percy, Nico and even Lili were looking at me with wide eyes. "What?" I asked, nobody answered. I tried to stand up and fell back. I was impressed to feel tired, drained, and dizzy. I tried to stand up again and did. I walked slowly to them. They watched me, awestruck. "What?" I repeated.

"I think we found your god parent" said Annabeth.

My jaw dropped "What? No, no, no, I didn't do that, Nico did" I looked at him for support, but he was looking at the spot the skeletons had gone "Right?" he shook his head in denial.

"Welcome Isabelle, daughter of Hades"

After that day, Lili and I became great friends. I became Nico's new sister, which he hasn't been able to admit yet, actually, he fainted after completely realizing it._ What a softie. _

As for me, I feel fine being in the Hades cabin, but I still don't understand why Hades didn't claim me. Chiron granted Percy the quest to the Underworld with Annabeth and me to face my father and have my question answered.

To be honest, I'm not that excited about it.

* * *

**Author's note: So? Did you like it? :D I KNOW IT WAS A LITTLE SHORT BUT ITS STILL SOMETHING RIGHT? Please review! I write faster if you review :) **

**Guys, you can still send me your characters, go to the last chapter, answer those questions and send them to me. **

**Remember! Reviewing makes my writing world happy! :) **

**Next chapter: Another new character :D**


	3. Lili

**Author's note: Hey again guys! I'm so happy that lot's of you like the story :).**

**Ok, remember, no pressure on the characters, you can still send. Everyone should be patient about their characters, ok? I'm just one person and everyone wants their characters on the next chapter! Don't worry, everyone will have a spotlight.**

**Thanks, anyways, to the people who reviewed my last chapter and also sent me their characters: ****The tester, loloswims, advancedobsessivewriter, Annabethchase987654, MARIA, one chance, demigod. for. life, MNM and GIR means FRENDZ 4EVA, alfado and ShugoPita.**

**Congrats to the creators and their characters: ****DaughterofthegoddessDemeter (Lili Zavala and Cabel Reed), Britgirl99 (Ariel Dakota Turner), MARIA (Alexandra Velez, Edwin Jose Garcias and Edgardo Andres Velez), puckabrina-percabeth101(Ella Jaycee brooks and Brandon Frisk), Annabethchase987654 (Victoria Argentina Rose and Rylee Rose), demi-emo dark girl (Adrianne Isabelle Jasperson), The tester (Jacen Richardson), loloswims (Lauren Johnston, Emma Johnston, Adam Anderson and Megan Anderson), advancedobsessivewriter (Ashlyn Susanne), MNM and GIR means FRENDZ 4EVA (Dimitri Alexa Amis), alfado (Robin Catraz and Ramon Rine) and ShugoPita (Tywyll Moon)****! Your characters will be in this chapter! **

**Lili Zavala (from ****DaughterofthegoddessDemeter****) will star in this chapter. The rest of your characters will star in time, don't worry :). Another thing, this chapter is important because, aside that it introduces a lot of characters, a lot of the demigods, when they star in the chapters, will be in this scene in particular.**

**So, as you can see above, I don't own PJO **_**or**_** any of those characters (life is not fair) **_**but **_**I **_**do **_**own Daniela Rivera and Melody Johnson! HA! **

**On with the story…

* * *

**

Lili

Everyone started getting out of the grand room, out to the campfire. After a great meal, some went out to their cabins and others like me go out to have fun at night around the campfire. The majority of the camp was tired today, after a game of catch the flag, so they went to their cabins. Very few people stayed around the campfire.

Almost all of the Apollo cabin is here (figures, they just love music so much). I could see most of them with guitars or just humming, every night at least two of them always sing. I knew almost all of them, everybody knows me here too, mostly because I am always behind Annabeth, like a tail. In the group of Apollo's sons and daughters with guitars, I could see Melody Johnson, she's a friend of everybody, there is not one person in this place that doesn't know her, she mostly is with Nico di Angelo and Daniela Rivera, but everybody knows they can count on her for anything, specially a song. Melody's voice is beautiful! She can make birds look like a trash of noise next to her!

Beside her was Austin Collins, the most beautiful voice I have ever heard in a guy. His golden hair mostly covered one of his soft brown eyes, which looked kind of cool to me. Helping him readjust his guitar was Kathleen Summers, her face frowned in concentration. Then, it was Ariel Dakota Turner, she was a nice girl with abusive parents like mine, the only thing is that I escaped and never coming back, she can't do the same because her mom is another one in the picture, and Ariel wants her mom to be okay too, plus, it's her step-dad the one that is abusing them, and it's not because he's drunk or anything, it's just because he has these panic-attacks of rage and hits them. I've asked Ariel if she needed help a few times, but she always says that she's old enough to handle it, and I'm getting sick and tired of that, just because she's sixteen and I'm thirteen, she says I'm too young, _oh porfavor_, but hey, here's an idea, CALL NINE ONE ONE!

Moving on, next to her is the new girl, Ella Jaycee Brooks, I like her name so much, mostly because Ella means bright light and Jaycee means healer, pretty huh? Her long blonde hair was in a braid and she was talking happily to her (apparently already known) friend, Brandon Frisk, a son of Poseidon. They were practically the ones connecting the Apollo's and Poseidon's. Next to Brandon was a daughter of Poseidon, Alexandra Velez, another new girl with misty green eyes and very dark-brown hair also from Puerto Rico, talking to her half-sister Daniela very cheerily, they were probably talking about Puerto Rico, _again. _Next to Daniela was their half-brother Edgardo Andres Velez, he was pocking holes in the sand with a stick, funny dude. Beside was Adam Anderson, gripping sand and letting it go. Next to them, Martha Rose Glenn (Don't _ever_ call her Martha! She is super nice, but trust me, just call her Mattie!) was stopping an argument from the two younger members of the Poseidon cabin, eleven-year-old Victoria (Tori) Argentina Rose and her twin little sister, Rylee Rose. The two had arrived a few days ago. Tori was a little bit too careless and Rylee was a little bit too responsible, it's hard to believe they are blood related sisters, trust me. Aside from them, there were no more Poseidon's children in here.

Beside the Poseidon's were Hades's children, only Nico and Isabelle were there, the only children from Hades, both staring at the fire miserably. Tomorrow, Isabelle is going to the quest with Annabeth and Percy and she's not very excited about meeting her father. Moving on, beside Isabelle was me with only Annabeth and Stephen Lee in the other side (Our cabin was lazy today). Then, there was Ramon Rine, son of Morpheus, and his half-sister Robin Catraz, eating secretly some Skittles. They were the only two kids from Morpheus. Beside Robin, was Nicholas Rayes, son of Nyx, the goddess of night, secretly sharing his sack of Skittles with Robin. Then was his half-sister, Dimitri Alexa Amis, reading a book and smiling at it, her light-green eyes exited and her shoulder-length black hair hiding half of her face. Dimitri was a thirteen-year-old (like me) that came here when she was ten after her father died when she was nine, she wears a lot of black and sometimes kind of scares me a little, but she's a very nice girl.

Sitting on the floor, next to all the logs was Jacen Richardson, the only known child of the goddess of tracking, Ichnaea. On the other side was Tywyll Moon, yeah I know, weird name, it means Dark Moon. She is the only known daughter of Hecate. She's a very sentimental girl. Her family is rich and she practically had a perfect life until she found out she was a demigod.

Next was Lauren Johnston, daughter of Hermes, looking with a small smile and blushed cheeks at Adam Anderson (I smell romance) and next to her was a sad-looking Ashlyn (Ash) Susanne Hammond, she was an unclaimed demigod, and this was her second day.

There was Aaron Nicolson and his half-sisters, the twins Rain and Sunny Silverstorm, the son and daughters of Zeus. Talking to Aaron was Cabel Reed, son of Demeter. I blushed as I watched him laugh at some joke Aaron said and turned his head to me. I blushed even redder and looked away, to the floor. I still felt his eyes from me and I was trying to stay cool, a warm sensation wrapped me up like a blanket and I felt my heartbeat buzzing in my ears and trying to break out of the prison of my chest. All this finally ended when he looked back at Aaron and I finally calmed down. Sigh.

Finally, I recognized Dariane Summer James, daughter of Aphrodite. Dariane is a very special person. I would always expect the worst from Aphrodite's kids but she is a person I bow to. She is a girl that stands out from all her siblings, she's _nice, friendly_ and beautiful (the last one is obvious). Her father, a painter, taught her to be a very kind girl. Her short wavy brown hair was incredibly pretty and she always wore a medium sized clip in form of a dove covered completely of crystals in it, but the most impressive thing about her face was her eyes. Her eyes were always a beautiful blue-green but if you look closely, you can see that when she is very serious, they turn somewhat brown, but lately, when she talks to Nicholas Hall (son of Hephaestus), they are some kind of purple, that's me and my observations, no one I know looks at anything so attentively besides me.

That was about it, not counting Hestia of course. Not a lot of campers came tonight for a happy treat. In fact, nobody from the Ares cabin came (_losers). _

"Are you okay, Lili?" asked Isabelle, looking at me funny.

I frowned "Why you ask?"

She chuckled "You're so red, I swear you can camouflage with the fire"

I rolled my eyes nervously "That is not possible, Isabelle"

"Leave your logical blood in your insides and look at a mirror" she laughed.

I rolled my eyes again "Oh please" but really, I was dying of fear; I didn't want to look like that to Cabel! It's like screaming _Hey dude! You're hot and I like you very much_ with a microphone with the volume in high inside a library! Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating but it's still obvious! I sneaked a glance to Cabel, he wasn't looking, thank gods.

"It's okay, he won't notice it"

"_What?"_ I turned wide-eyed to Isabelle.

"Cabel" she whispered with a smile, then she noticed my expression and rolled her eyes "I see how you look at him and glance from time to time, I'm not stupid"

I panicked and said nothing. She just shook her head and smiled at me "Relax, take a chill pill".

"A chill pill?"

"It's an expression!" she laughed.

"Good, because it sounds so inappropriate and I was going to ask if you were high" she laughed again.

"Hey guys!" said Melody out loud, so everyone got her attention. Everyone greeted. "Well, hello to all and I hope you like the songs my siblings and I are going to sing, this is for all of you" she smiled and took and breath.

She closed her eyes and started singing along her guitar:

"_She __said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
in the sky, the pretty lights  
_

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
and rolled their eyes and said oh my my my...  
_

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
you never did, you never did  
take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my_

_When I was sixteen, when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
but your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
_

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
they never believed we'd really fall in love  
and our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my...  
_

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me  
Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside 'til the morning light  
Oh my my my my_

_A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
when you looked at me, got down on one knee…_

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
our whole town came and our mamas cried  
you said I do and I did too  
take me home were we met so many years before  
we'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I  
_

_When I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
in the sky, oh my my my..."_ The song ended with applause.

Melody "Did you like that?"

Nico shook his head and yelled "No!" some laughed.

Melody rolled her eyes "Does _anybody _besides Nico liked the song?"

Everyone clapped and some nodded "Thank you very much!" she smiled. "I leave you with my sis, Ariel!"

People cheered and Ariel came to where Melody was at first with her guitar. "Hi everyone, this is a song I made in honor of my brother, he died when he was eight, love gave him to me and then took him away" she smiled sadly "I hope you like it"

She started playing guitar, and sang _"I heard a song tonight on the radio  
another girl sings about a boy  
she sees his face in every space, every room  
and I know that if I turn around you won't be there  
if I close my eyes, will you be there?_

_I don't wanna lose your face  
and I don't wanna wake up one day  
and not remember what time erased  
I don't wanna turn around  
cause I'm not scared of what love gave me and took away  
and I don't wanna lose your face..._

_I've got a picture of you in my bedroom  
and I hope it never falls  
I hope I never lose that feeling  
I used to get when you called  
and then I wonder to myself  
who are you, where are you, where you ever here at all?_

_I don't wanna lose your face  
and I don't wanna wake up one day  
and not remember what time erased  
I don't wanna turn around  
cause I'm not scared of what love gave me and took away  
and I don't wanna lose your face..._

_that girl in the song had it so good  
I wish I could close my eyes and see you  
I wish the sky had your face  
and the oceans had your eyes  
and the sunset had your lips  
and I had you..._

_oh, yeah  
I don't wanna lose your face  
and I don't wanna wake up one day  
and not remember what time erased  
and I don't wanna turn around  
cause I'm not scared of what love gave me and took away  
and I don't wanna lose your face  
oh, no, no  
I don't wanna lose your face  
I don't wanna turn around  
oh, oh, oh..." _There was more applause.

"Thank you" she paused to smile at all of us" Now, let's welcome Ella, our new sis"

Ella went wide-eyed and shook her head "No"

Melody yelled "Come one, Ella! All of the Apollo children have to sing a song on their first day! It's a tradition!"

"Since when?" she said "No one told me about _that_ detail!"

"Since I had the authority to establish that rule" Melody smiled "Go on! All Apollo daughters and sons have a nice voice!"

Ella gulped and I started yelling "Don't let us down Ella! Go on!"

Soon everyone was encouraging her to go on and her siblings were pushing her to the middle. "But, I don't even know how to play guitar!" she objected.

Brandon Frisk yelled "Don't lie to them Ella! I've seen and heard you play guitar and sing!"

She gave him a hard glare that said: _Shut up and don't help!_

In the end, she agreed with gritted teeth. She sighed and said "Okay, this is a song that means a lot to me, it's dedicated to someone…" she smiled "But I won't tell you"

People whined and she chuckled. She breathed in and out, closed her eyes and started playing. After a few cords, she sang:

"_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes_

_He'll never fall in love  
He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs_

_And I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie_

_He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long  
And he sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine_

_I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie_

_He stands there, then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you_

_He'd never tell you  
But he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My God, he's beautiful  
So I put on my make-up  
And pray for a miracle_

_Yes, I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
And he loves to argue  
Oh, and it kills me  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him...  
if you ask me if I love him...  
I'd lie"_

She opened her eyes and smiled "The end"

People cheered and whistled. Melody came, grabbing her brother "Wasn't she great?" she said and laughed "Now, here comes my bro, sing to them dude!"

Austin smiled "Okay, so apparently, I'm going to sing" he laughed.

He tested a few cords and then sang _"I wander through fiction to look for the truth  
Buried beneath all the lies  
and I stood at a distance  
To feel who you are  
Hiding myself in your eyes_

_And_

_hold on before it's too late  
We'll run till we leave this behind  
Don't fall just be who you are  
It's all that we need in our lives_

_and the risk that might break you  
Is the one that would save  
A life you don't live is still lost  
So stand on the edge with me  
Hold back your fear and see  
Nothing is real 'til it's gone_

_So live like you mean it  
Love 'til you feel it  
It's all that we need in our lives  
So stand on the edge with me  
Hold back your fear and see  
Nothing is real 'til it's gone_

_It's all that we need in our lives  
It's all that I need in my life"_

When the song ended and, as always, I had tears in my eyes (Austin is someone that makes you cry when he sings). I looked at Isabelle and she had her cheeks blushed and completely covered in tears. I laughed "It's my turn to say, _Are you okay?_"

She wiped her tears with the back of her hand "Um, yeah of course I am, wow, h-he sings…" she was wide-eyed at Austin and her mouth was partially opened.

I snickered "Yeah, do you love it?"

"I _adore_ it!" she said, blushing even more.

_Hmmm, I smell something here…

* * *

_

**Author's note: So? Did you like it? Did you hate it? What did you think about it? Review and tell me! :D**


	4. Ella

**Author's note: Hey! Oh my god! I'm so happy (like always) that lots of you guys reviewed! :D**

**I'm so thankful for you reviewers that have stuck to my story no matter what! Thanks for the one's that reviewed in the last chapter and the ones that gave me their characters: DaughterofHermes130, LaceyA.2410, Annabethchase987654, .life, Britgirl99, Thalia daughter of Zeus, alfado, puckabrina-percabeth101, MARIA and The Tester!**

**So, for those who asked, the songs in the last chapter were:**

**Mary's Song (Oh my my my) by Taylor Swift**

**Your face by Taylor Swift**

**I'd lie by Taylor Swift**

**Before it's too late by Goo Goo dolls**

**Congrats to: puckabrina-percabeth101! Your character stars in this chapter! *applause***

**Remember! You can send a character anytime!**

**

* * *

**Ella

"… I showed up to give Brandon a ride after his practice and a fury smashed in from the window and he _controlled_ the water! He _controlled_ the water, mom! He told me! My best friend told me that he was a demigod too, mother!" I said, through gritted teeth at her.

I was tired. I was _sick_ _and tired. _Of what, you ask? _Of everything! _I live in a home were your parents are ignoring you all the time! They don't care, they don't feed you, and they do nothing at all! My mom has one tenth of caring in her heart to sometimes tell me 'good morning' before school! Ever since she married that dick of a man and brought in an extra child, I was left behind; the abnormal sixteen-year-old. They acted as if I didn't exist, and I was exhausted. My best friend from school, Brandon Frisk, told me that he was a demigod too after I told him I was one after the accident at school and he told me about a camp for people like us, for half-bloods. I didn't give it another thought, and here I am, packing my bags while my mother yells at me that I can't.

"I don't care three pickles about what your friend told you! You have no right to go on your own!" my mom yelled back.

I kept packing, tears in my eyes "Oh! So _now_, you decide that you want to care? I'm sixteen, mom! I'm getting out of this place either you like it or not! I've been trying to do so ever since you re-married and when you told me about my dad when I was seven!"

"Ella Jaycee Brooks, I forbid you to set one foot out of this house!" she yelled.

I glared at her, closing my bags now "Watch me"

I ran to the door and she tried to grab me but missed. Then, she started crying "Ella! You're my daughter! Don't leave me, please!"

I looked at her in the eyes "You knew about this camp didn't you?" she looked at the wall behind me "_Didn't you?_"

She sobbed harder "I didn't want you to leave me like your father!"

"Well, I'm sorry that your actions lead to mine!" I said back, heading for the exit of the house. "Maybe, I if you had been a better mother, just maybe, I would have considered staying here, but since you hadn't been one, good bye"

She cried harder "Ella! Please! Don't be like this, sweetie! Don't be like Apollo"

"You're not the victim here, May Brooks! And don't you _ever _call me 'sweetie'! And never _ever_ insult my _father_ in my face!" I yelled.

"Now, now, Ella, you can quit it with the dramatics already!" yelled my step-father. "You haven't been worthy yourself in any case! What can a straight D student do for herself?"

"For starters, I have kept myself alive for all the time you've lived here!" I yelled back at him "I hope you rot in the Fields of Punishments!" I looked back at my mother "Good luck with your new life! You can consider yourself daughter-free!"

With those last words, I closed the door of my used-to-be home and ran to Brandon's car, which was waiting for me in the front of the house. Brandon was waiting for me; he was standing with the trunk of the car open for my bags. I threw them in it and Brandon hugged me, I hugged him back and we got in. "Step on it" I said.

We drove away from my old house. I broke into sobs when I saw it fade in the corner. Brandon looked at me, a worried face "Please don't cry Ella"

I couldn't keep myself from the tears, so I cried and said "Brandon?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think I'm a bad person for what I just did?"

"Of course not, Ella, I think you're a wonderful person and your mother was keeping you from being your wonderful-self"

I smiled, teary "Really?"

"Yes, really" he rolled his eyes.

I laughed "Thanks"

There was a small silence.

I broke it saying "I feel like crap"

He smiled "See? That's the kind of attitude I want you to have!"

I laughed harder "Idiot"

"Yeah, well, what can you do about it?"

"I'm sorry" I said, helplessly.

"For what?"

"For everything! I'm so sorry you had to hear that fight and to hear me whine and be all helpless-girl-with-problems with you"

"Its okay, Ella" he said with a crooked smile.

With that, I let the ride be silent, each of us thinking about different things. I wondered how my life would change in Camp Half-Blood.

_I don't think the passenger seat, has ever looked this good to me…_

I wrote the start of a new song in my song journal, Kairi. Yeah, I named my song journal. Kairi means song, so I thought it would be a good name. I kept writing my song silently. I am very good at song-writing if I do say so myself. I once wrote an entire song in half an hour. Well, what else can you expect from a daughter of Apollo? I smiled at my father mentally.

The radio started playing a song called 'Baby' by Justin Bieber; I quit writing and started singing.

"_You know you love me,_

_I know you care,_

_Just shout whenever_

_And I'll be there_

_You want my love,_

_You want my heart_

_And we would never ever ever be apart,_

_Are we an item?_

_Girl, quit playing,_

"_Were just friends" what are you saying?_

_Said "There's another" and looked right in my eyes,_

_My first love broke my heart for the first time"_

Brandon turned it off. I looked at him, frowning "I was listening to that!"

"You like Justin Bieber?" he smirked.

"I _love_ him!"

His jaw dropped "He sings like a girl!"

"I know! And I love that! He sings awesome!"

"Do you even listen to yourself?"

I raised an eyebrow "Somebody is jealous" I sang.

"Oh, please"

I laughed "Yeah, yeah, don't hide it"

He rolled his eyes "You got _daughter of Apollo _written all over you"

"Well thank you"

I wrote and wrote as time went by.

_And I could tell you, his favorite color's green, he loves to argue, born on the seventeenth…_

A long time passed "What you writin'?" he asked, looking at my notebook.

I pressed Kairi to my chest "Nothin'"

"Hmm" he raised an eyebrow "I wonder…"

"If you're wondering if this is my diary, it's not" I smiled.

"Rats" he smiled back.

I laughed. Actually, Kairi _is_ my diary in a different way. The songs I write in Kairi are basically my secrets. "Yeah, too bad"

_I think he can see through everything but my heart…_

When we finally arrived at Camp Half-Blood, I met my wonderful siblings. Melody was super friendly; she was the head of the cabin. Everyone welcomed me happily and told me about the camp. At dinner, I sat with my cabin and talked to them all. Afterwards, at the campfire, I talked to Brandon about everything.

"You seem happy" he said.

"I am" I smiled "Thanks to you!"

He made a little smile "I like seeing you happy" I blushed "It brings out that smile of yours" I laughed, he smiled wider "_That_ smile"

Melody started singing. I kept talking to Brandon in whispers. Ariel sang. Then, when Ariel's song ended, she said thank you and paused to smile at all of us "Now, let's welcome Ella, our new sis"

I panicked. I didn't know what I would sing. I didn't want to sing "No" I said.

Melody yelled "Come one, Ella! All of the Apollo children have to sing a song on their first day! It's a tradition!"

"Since when?" I said "No one told me about _that_ detail!"

"Since I had the authority to establish that rule" Melody smiled "Go on! All Apollo daughters and sons have a nice voice!"

I gulped and someone started yelling "Don't let us down Ella! Go on!"

Soon everyone was telling me to go on (Talking about peer pressure!) and my siblings were pushing me to the middle. "But, I don't even know how to play guitar!"I lied.

Brandon yelled "Don't lie to them Ella! I've seen and heard you play guitar and sing!" I gave him a hard glare to shut him up.

In the end, I agreed with gritted teeth.

I picked up a guitar. I decided to sing the song I was writing in the way here, the song about Brandon.

I sighed and said "Okay, this is a song that means a lot to me, it's dedicated to someone…" I smiled "But I won't tell you"

People whined and I chuckled, humored. I breathed in and out, closed my eyes and started playing. After a few cords, I sang:

"_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes_

_He'll never fall in love  
He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs_

_And I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie_

_He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long  
And he sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine_

_I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie_

_He stands there, then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you_

_He'd never tell you  
But he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My God, he's beautiful  
So I put on my make-up  
And pray for a miracle_

_Yes, I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
And he loves to argue  
Oh, and it kills me  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him...  
if you ask me if I love him...  
I'd lie"_

I opened my eyes and smiled "The end"

People cheered and whistled. Melody came, grabbing Austin "Wasn't she great?" she said and laughed "Now, here comes my bro, sing to them dude!"

While Austin talked and started singing, I walked my way back beside Brandon. I blushed madly as I sat. He looked deeply at my eyes "That song was incredible"

I smiled "Thanks"

"Just like you"

I blushed even more red "Thanks"

"Why didn't you want to tell anyone who it was for?"

"Because I didn't want to"

"But, will you tell _me_?"

I looked at him "It was for you"

He smiled "Really?"

I hit his arm "Yes, really!" I smiled "Who else loves green, loves to argue, has his birthday on the 17, has beautiful sisters, has his father's eyes…?"

"And what else?"

I hesitated ad realized what he wanted me to say "And who else could I possibly love that much to lie for?"

"Me?"

"You" I smiled.

He got a little closer to me "You didn't have to put on makeup and pray for a miracle that had already happened" he whispered, his breath tickling on my face.

My heart skipped a beat and did few spins "Y-you like me?"

He just nodded "And you thought I couldn't see through your heart"

I smiled "Can you see through it now?"

He chuckled "Why?"

"Because it just might be trying to break out of my chest"

"Don't worry, it'll get worse" he got closer.

"I don't mind that" He kissed my cheek "You're kidding me, right?"

He chuckled again "You're impatient"

"And you're torturing me"

"Don't be disappointed, I prefer you don't see it coming" and with that, he moved a few inches away, the warmth he gave to my face flew away.

I groaned "Meanie"

He laughed and threw an arm around my shoulders as my half-sister, Kathleen Summers, walked to the middle with her guitar.

* * *

**Author's note: Awwwwwn! Aren't they cute? Stay tuned and you'll going to meet with them in another chapter! Not the next one, to be clear, but in a future character you will see more of them! We can't let that kiss run away ;)!**

**Tell me what you think! I go faster when you review! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D**


	5. Kathleen

**Author's note: Well… I didn't have all the reviews I **_**usually**_** had :( but I had like 6… :)**

**Ok, so, thank you very much to ****The tester****, who pointed out a few things that really helped me **_**a lot**_**! Thank you so much! **

**To the other few people who reviewed, I give you a bear hug and chocolate ^_^! These people are: pucabrina-percabeth101, MARIA, Annabethchase987654, Britgirl99 and ShugoPita! Thank you guys :').**

**Ok the person who made the character that stars in this chapter is *drum roll*… ME! :D *applause* Wooohoooo!**

**What? Can't you people be happy for me? Sheesh…

* * *

**

Kathleen

"Hey Stephen!"

_Oh gods, here we go again…._

We watched the daughter of Aphrodite run to our direction. I mentally slapped and kicked her to the Fields of Punishments.

"Um, hi Linda"

She batted her eyelashes and giggled. _Oh please!_ "Sure I am."

_Ugh, that's so Linda, please, just because your name means pretty in Spanish, doesn't mean you're all that!_

"Hmm" Stephen coughed.

"So, Stephen…" _Um, hello Linda, nice to see you too _"I was wondering if you would like to come with me…"

I didn't hear the last few words that Linda said, Stephen blocked her words by saying "Um, I have company."

My heart jumped. Linda turned to me "Oh, Lilith, wasn't it?"

"Kathleen" I faked a polite smile and stuck my hand out for her to shake it.

She looked at the hand as if it was something contagious and turned back to Stephen with another flirty smile "So, is that a yes?"

_Go to the underworld, how about that?_

"It's an _'I'm sorry but no'_" answered Stephen. I quietly sighed in relief.

Linda looked taken aback "W-what?"

Stephen shook his head in denial "I'm sorry."

She blinked a few times in disbelief "Um, yeah, okay, some other time?"

"Maybe" he responded.

She walked away from us. I turned my attention back to the beach "That's the fourth one today."

Stephen turned to me "You're counting?"

I shrugged "You usually get like three every two days and one each day."

"Really?" he asked.

I turned my head to him "Are you the only one that doesn't notice?"

He shrugged "I don't pay attention to them."

_Oh Stephen._

He has been my best friend for as long as I remember. We don't have any problems in our friendship, well, as long as he knows, we don't. You see, I'm in love with my best friend, typical right? The daughters of Aphrodite and a few others are always behind Stephen. That's my problem. Of course, I don't blame them; Stephen is everything a girl values in a guy. He's smart _(He's a son of Athena), _he's funny, he's observant, he's handsome, well, you name it and he's got it.

We kept walking through the beach. From the corner of my eye, I saw a daughter of Aphrodite and a son of Hermes eating their faces off messily in the sand "Get a cabin or something!" I yelled to them.

Stephen laughed with me "Jealous much?"

I looked at him in the eyes "Definitely"

We kept looking at each other for a moment, then he broke the stare and we kept walking. _Oh Stephen, I've been holding back this feeling for so long..._

I decided to tell him, to finally come clean to him. I opened my mouth with courage. The courage flew with the wind when another daughter of Aphrodite came to us "Hey Stephen!"

_For the love of Apollo! _

Stephen smiled at her before she could say anything and said "I can't talk right now, I got company."

The girl sighed and nodded "Sure, Stephen" she smiled and winked. I had an impulse to punch this chick's pretty face.

She walked back to her group of giggling siblings. _Oh yeah, you better run!_

"What were we talking about?" said Stephen, returning his attention to me.

I made a little smile "Five"

"Huh?" he asked, confused.

"That's the fifth one"

"Oh, I think that's a record" he chuckled, trying to find humor.

I chuckled for his benefit "Yeah."

He stared at my face "Are you sad about something?"

I faked a big happy smile "Of course not, Stephen."

He looked at me, studying my face "Hmm, alright, whatever you say, Kathy."

I loved the way he said my nickname, the way his lips moved as he said it. _Stephen, I can't help it if you look like an angel, can't help it if I want to kiss you in the rain…_

I turned my head to the ground and watched my feet as I walked. The sun started setting and Stephen walked me to my cabin. In the entrance, he kissed my cheek and left to the Athena cabin. Sigh.

I sat in my bunk and wrapped my arms around my legs. The cabin was packed with my siblings. I stayed in my position for a long time. The knot I had in my throat was not dissolving. I felt Melody looking at me for some time but I didn't pay attention to anyone. Finally, Melody stood up, picked up her guitar and said "Kathleen?"

I slowly turned my eyes to her. "Hmm?"

She pointed me to follow her. I did. We walked and walked until we found the little lake that a daughter of Poseidon had once arrived in. She sat in the grass, I did the same.

"Kathy, has something been bothering you?"

"Why do you say that, Melody?"

She smiled "Sweetie, I'm no daughter of Aphrodite and I think you know that."

I smiled, a tiny smile "Yeah, I do."

"Well, then."

I thought for a moment and shook my head "No, nothing is bothering me."

Melody rolled her eyes "Typical, okay, I was planning to do this the gentle way but now I'll just shoot" he breathed in "You think I don't know what my siblings have in their minds?"

I frowned in fake confusion "What do I have in my mind?"

My half-sister gave a sigh "Kathleen" she shook her head "I know the whole Stephen thing, okay? In the middle of the night you cry and whisper his name when you think everyone is sleeping, you say you're okay and tie together with a smile, to come undone at night."

I sniffed "Y-yeah"

"Well, you shouldn't lie to me and you know that, I'm the big sister of the cabin and I love to help my half-brothers and sisters, got that?"

I nodded "I get it."

She nodded "Good, now listen to this song I made with your inspiriting tears."

I smiled "Shoot."

She started playing her guitar…

"_Seems the only one who doesn't see your beauty_

_Is the face in the mirror, looking back at you._

_You walk around here thinking you're not pretty_

_But that's not true_

'_Cause I know you_

_Hold on baby, you're losing it_

_The water's high, you're jumping into it_

_And letting go_

_And no one knows_

_That you cry, but you don't tell anyone_

_That you might not be the golden one_

_And you're tied together with a smile_

_But you're coming undone_

_I guess it's true that love is all you wanted_

'_Cause you're giving it away like it's extra change_

_Hoping it will end up in his pocket_

_But it leaves you out like a penny in the rain_

_Oh, 'cause it's not his prize to pay_

_It's not his prize to pay_

_Hold on baby, you're losing it_

_The water's high, you're jumping into it_

_And letting go_

_And no one knows_

_That you cry, but you don't tell anyone_

_That you might not be the golden one_

_And you're tied together with a smile_

_But you're coming undone_

_Hold on baby, you're losing it_

_The water's high, you're jumping into it_

_And letting go_

_And no one knows_

_That you cry, but you don't tell anyone_

_That you might not be the golden one_

_And you're tied together with a smile_

_But you're coming undone_

_You're tied together with a smile_

_But you're coming undone_

_Goodbye, baby_

_With a smile, baby, baby_

_Oh" _She ended with a little guitar solo. I wiped away the small tears in the corner of my eyes.

"So?" said Melody.

I made a small laugh "So, I think you're a little bit too observant"

She nodded "Yeah, I am"

It was already dark and I was getting a little cold. I imagined Stephen wrapping his arms around me for warmth… I had a sudden brilliant idea. I stood up abruptly "We gotta go back to the cabin."

Melody nodded "Yep, we have to go to dinner and Chiron can't have a bad impression of me either..."

I ran, leaving my poor sister talking to herself. When I arrived at the cabin, I looked for my song notebook. When I found it, I looked for the writings of musical notes, the song I had never finished. I found that too and started writing my idea of the song in it, the words in one page and the notes in another.

I spend the whole rest of the day writing. In dinner, I didn't even eat anything. And now, around the campfire, I'm giving it finishing touches. This has been a record. I have never written a song this fast in my life. Only once did I stop writing, when Austin asked me to help him adjust his guitar. Then, my siblings were singing and I kept writing. By the time Austin was finishing his song, I had finished writing mine. Finally, I wrote the title: Hey Stephen.

I looked up as they dragged Ella and encouraged her to sing. I smiled and glanced at Stephen. I was surprised to see him staring at me. He looked away as soon as my eyes locked his. _Oh Stephen, you don't know what it's waiting for you. _I smiled with blushed cheeks at the thought.

Ella sang beautifully. When she finished her song, she went back to the original sitting place and I stood up. I whispered to Austin in his ear "Hey bro, play this for me, please"

I gave him the page of the musical notes. He eyed me suspiciously "Why don't _you_ play it and sing it? You can do both."

I smiled "I know, but I got an idea and I need you to play it while I sing"

He hesitated and then sighed "Okay, I don't know why, but okay"

"Yes!" I jumped "Thanks bro"

"Yeah, yeah" he smiled.

We went to the middle, I said "Okay, this is dedicated to someone" I looked at Stephen, he was avoiding my stare "And that someone, you'll know who it is"

I gave Austin a sign and he started playing.

"_Hey Stephen, I know looks can be deceiving_

_But I know I saw a light in you_

_And as we walked we were talking_

_I didn't say half the things I wanted to"_

People started looking at Stephen, as was I.

"_Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window_

_I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold_

_Hey Stephen, boy, you might have me believing _

_I don't always have to be alone_

'_Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel_

_Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so_

_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you_

_Can't help it if there's no one else_

_Mmm, I can't help myself"_

Not once did I tear my eyes off of Stephen's.

"_Hey Stephen, I've been holding back this feeling_

_So I've got some things to say to you_

_I've seen it all, so I thought_

_But I've never seen nobody shine the way you do_

_The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name_

_It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change_

_Hey Stephen, why are people always leaving?_

_I think you and I should stay the same_

'_Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel_

_Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so_

_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you_

_Can't help it if there's no one else_

_Mmm, I can't help myself_

_They're dimming the street lights,_

_You're perfect for me_

_Why aren't you here tonight?_

_I'm waiting alone now, so come on and come out _

_And pull me near and shine, shine, shine_

_Hey Stephen, I could give you fifty reasons _

_Why I should be the one you choose_

_All those other girls, well, they're beautiful_

_But would they write a song for you?"_

I laughed.

"_I can't help it if you look like an angel_

_Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so_

_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you_

_Can't help it if there's no one else_

_Mmm, I can't help myself_

_If you look like an angel_

_Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so_

_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you_

_Can't help it if there's no one else_

_Mmm, I can't help myself_

_Myself_

_Can't help myself_

_I can't help myself"_

I finished with a smile. Everyone was looking at me with their jaw dropped and Melody had her hands on her mouth in amusing shock.

There was a silence and then Melody got out of her state and said "Kiss, kiss, kiss…" soon everyone was smiling and yelling "Kiss."

I was smiling and blushing madly. Stephen was smug, he stood up. My heart skipped a beat. He walked to me. My heart pounded. He snaked his arms through my waist. I drew in a shaky breath. He looked deeply into my eyes, smiling to me. Ever so slowly, he leaned to me and kissed me. A bolt of electricity ran through my body and I put my hands around his neck, sending him close to me.

People around us cheered and _Awwwn_ed. I simply enjoyed this moment and made it last. I could imagine thousands of Aphrodite daughters crying in rage.

_So take that Aphrodites!_

_

* * *

_**Authors note: Okay :D! God, I love writing! Hahahah, did you guys like it? 'Cause I loved it! :D**

**You know what would make me happier? REVIEWS! XD**

**The songs shown in this chapter are sadly not mine -_- :**

**Tied together with a smile by Taylor Swift**

**Hey Stephen by Taylor Swift**

**Yeah guys Taylor Swift's songs look great with the some of the conflicts of the stories X).**

**Come on! Make me happy! REVIEW! :D**


	6. Victoria

**Author's note: Hello my dear readers :)! Here I am to give you another great chapter :D! Oh and I was laughing before doing this chapter because I was reading page 371 to 374 of The Last Olympian again. I love those pages, and not forgetting page 203 of The Battle of The Labyrinth :D.**

**But first, thank you to all the people who reviewed: LaceyA.K.2410, DaughterofPoseidon94, Ash, MARIA, Britgirl99, -Athena'.Girl-, and Annabethchase987654!**

**Ok, here comes the tension part… The person who made the character that is starring in this chapter is…. Annabethchase987654! :D congrats girl, do I hear a FINALLY coming from you? Lol. And also to DaughterofPoseidon94, your character makes an appearance here!**

**Ok here we go… Enjoy!

* * *

**

Victoria

Sometimes, I lay awake at night and wonder, what would have happened to my sister and me if it weren't for Percy and our father? I guess we would still be in our house, super skinny and dying of hunger, or even stealing food from our neighbors.

_Oh, mom, why would you leave us like that?_

We owe our sanity to our dad, Poseidon. I'll never forget the day our mom left us…

_It was a cold night of January. It was colder for us because we knew about our mom's plans… I heard small wheels secretly sliding through the floor, trying to make no sound. My eyes filled up with tears. She was leaving._

_Just then, Catherine Argentina Roses, our mother, opened the door, to see her two daughters (Rylee and me) curled up in my bed "I'm going now; I'll be back from the business trip…"_

_I quickly wiped my tears "When are you coming back?"_

_She looked at me, serene "I don't know, your babysitter will come…"she trailed off._

_I had this sudden urge to scream at her, to let her know how much she was hurting us. She looked at us one more time and then closed our door. I heard her car drive away and I closed my eyes. _Good bye mom…

_I cried. I cried until I had no tears left, while my twin sister hugged me and assured me that it was okay. She ended up crying with me, for as serious, responsible and mature as she is, she is also an eleven-year-old as me._

_We knew our mother wasn't coming back. We've known for some time now. She had purchased a house in Hawaii on the internet. I saw it when she left her lap-top in the table while she went to the bathroom. She had her passages ready. She was going to start over her life. She was going to leave us. There was no babysitter, she didn't want anyone to know she left us either._

_The days passed and the food was scarce now. We were trying to make the food last. The bills of the house weren't paid and we were trying to make the time here useful. We filled up gallons and gallons of water (idea of Rylee) and when the water was cut off, we didn't even bathe to just have water to drink. We honestly didn't know what else to do. _

_Until one day, Percy Jackson came into our doorstep all the way here to Lowell, Massachusetts. He told us about his quest, our father had given him a task: find us. We were incredibly grateful to both our father and half-brother since then. When we arrived to Camp Half-Blood, we saw our first argument when we stepped in, Percy started fighting with Daniela about some kind of thing she had trashed. While he was on the quest, she had cleaned up his side of the cabin and apparently threw out something she didn't know was important to Percy. It actually felt wonderful to be home._

"Hello! Are you even listening to me?" Rylee hit me in the back of my head.

"Ow!" I complained.

"Good! Were you listening to me?"

"What?"

She rolled her eyes at me "Whatever" and got back to eating her food.

I rolled my eyes and looked at my empty cup "Hawaiian Punch" the cup filled with red juice. I took a sip.

Rylee looked at me in disgust "_Hawaiian Punch?"_

"Well, it's the only thing in Hawaii I like."

Rylee laughed "That's for sure."

I nodded, then looked at who was sitting in front of me "Hi Denisse" I greeted her.

"Hello, Tori" she greeted back, using my nickname.

"You staying for the campfire tonight?" I asked.

She shook her head "Nope" she made a popping sound in the 'P' "Keyboard lessons with Logan."

"Your Apollo buddy?" I asked.

She laughed "You're so cute" she messed up my hair "Yeah, my bestie."

I rearranged my hair "You're no fun."

She laughed once more and took a sip from her cup "Sorry."

I shrugged "It's okay, some people aren't coming to the campfire tonight apart from you. They are too tired from Catch the Flag."

She nodded and ate. I did the same. Rylee turned to me "Who is singing tonight?"

"What do I look like? The Fates?"

"Right" she rolled her eyes once more "I'll ask an Apollo when we get to the campfire."

I nodded "That's more logical."

She chuckled "Don't get all Athena with me, sis."

"Whateva" I ate.

I started looking around the room. Then, I saw _him_ and I almost choked on my food. Jonah Robson, son of Demeter, was walking past our table to burn some of his food for the gods.

I quickly nudged Rylee in the ribs and she spit some of her soda in Mattie, who was sitting in front of her. We froze; Mattie was one with a tough attitude. Mattie breathed in and out with closed eyes "It's okay" she grabbed a napkin and started cleaning herself.

"What?" whispered Rylee to me.

"How do I look?" I asked her.

"And you made me spit Pepsi in Mattie just for that?"

"Urgh! Just tell me!"

"Just like me, but desperate" she said with bored eyes.

"I can't believe you're related to me."

She rolled her eyes "Well believe it big sis, oh, and if all this asking is for Jonah, you can forget about it."

"Forget about what?"

She sighed "We're twelve…"

"And a half…"

"He's like fourteen."

"Your point?"

"He's older than you."

"So?"

"Oh, just forget it."

"Fine" I stuck my tongue at her.

Rylee rolled her eyes again. I grabbed my fork and pointed at her with it "Keep rolling your eyes at me and I swear I'll pop one of them out!"

Rylee widened her eyes "Whoa sis, that's seriously psycho."

I glared at her "I'm not kidding."

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Hey you two, cut it out!" said Denisse, taking the fork from me.

We glared at each other once more and then got back to our food. Soon, Mr. D started talking. I only listened half of the things he said…

"We have a new camper, yeah, hurray and all that. Her name is Danielle Janice Brooms" I chuckled quietly as Chiron whispered to his ear.

"I mean Ella Jaycee Brooks, yeah, hello and as you say now, whatever" he said. He talked about some other things, the usual rules. Pretty soon, we all went to the campfire.

I loved hearing the Apollo cabin sing. My favorite was Kathleen's song, the one of Stephen. I was one of the many that screamed "Kiss!" I'm just a sucker for romance.

The bad thing was that when the kiss came, they put their hands in my face so I couldn't see the kiss! Urgh! That's the bad thing about being the little ones in the group! I'm twelve! Some people even say that I'm eleven! I'm T-W-E-L-V-E! And I am almost a teenager, dang it! I wanted to see the kiss! I obviously didn't get to see it, neither as my twin.

_I wish I get a romance as pretty as Kathy's…_

That day, I lay awake in my bed. Summer is almost over; I wonder what time will do…

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry guys, this was a real shortie :) but it was necessary so you guys see these little crazy Poseidon twins and what's ahead of them! Now, REVIEW PLEASE! :D**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ! **


	7. Ariel

**Author's note: Yo, yo, yo, what up, peeps? :P**

**Hello once again my readers and reviewers or readers and non-reviewers! Thank you all for coming once again to read a new chapter :), thank you to the people who reviewed the last chapter or just sent their characters: MNM and GIR means FRENDZ 4EVA, Annabethchase987654, LaceyA.2410, Britgirl99, Anya Isabella Kirk, MARIA, JasperIsMyHippie, Dratz, The tester and DaughterofPoseidon94!**

**Ok, now, I would like to make an announcement! I've decided that the people who have reviewed my story loyally should be first to have their characters in the spotlight. To be clear, I'm not saying that I won't use your characters, I'm just saying that it is pretty fair to do business this way.**

**Ok now that we've cleared that up, congrats to *drum roll*: Britgirl99! Your character stars in this story *applause*! Also, LaceyA.2410, advancedobsessivewriter, demi-emo dark girl and The tester, your characters make an appearance in this chapter! *more applause***

**Okay, as usual, I don't own PJO *cries* or Ariel *cries harder* or Lacey *cries loudly* or Ashlyn *keeps crying* or Jacen *falls to knees crying* or even Isabelle *place gets flooded with tears*… Life is torture T_T

* * *

**

Ariel

I found her lying on the sand, bummed, looking at the clouds while listening to the waves crashing in the beach. I approached her.

"Hey, Lace" I said.

She shook her head "Don't start it with me."

I raised an eyebrow "Start what with you?"

"You're gonna say hey, then I'll say hey, then you'll ask why I am so glum, then I'll say I don't wanna talk about it, then you go on and on about how I should tell Chiron I'm sixteen and I haven't been claimed."

I laughed and sat beside her "Well then, you know what you should do."

"Ariel, really, I'm not in the mood."

"Lacey, look, you are sixteen…"

She rolled her eyes "Here we go…"

"Listen!" I sighed "You're sixteen and the rule is that when you are thirteen you should get claimed, and if you're thirteen it would be no more than two days until they claim you…"

"You're _so_ not making me feel better."

"… Therefore, you should tell Chiron! I mean, listen to what happened to that Adrianne girl…"

"Isabelle…" she corrected.

"_Isabelle_" I rolled my eyes "She wasn't claimed either!"

"Yeah, yeah, Ariel, I get it! I really do!"

"Then why don't you tell Chiron?" I ask.

Lacey stood up "Because I'm embarrassed, Ariel!" she started sobbing "There must be a reason why he hasn't claimed me!"

I stood up and hugged her "It's okay, Lacey, you have a right to be placed and have a cabin full of your siblings! You shouldn't be embarrassed to ask for help to know who he is!"

She shook her head, her tears falling on my shirt "I…"

"Listen to me! This could be the day you get claimed!"

"That's what you always say!" she wept.

"Um, excuse me?" I heard a voice.

"Can't you see we are busy?" I said blindly to the person who was behind me.

Lacey broke the hug, wiping her tears "What is it Jacen?"

I turned around and saw Jacen Richardson, son of Ichnaea (goddess of tracking), looking at us "I was asked to track down Lacey and bring her to the Big house."

I raised an eyebrow "For what?"

He shrugged "I'm just following orders."

"I'll come" I said.

We walked to the Big House silently. When we arrived, we found Chiron, Percy, Annabeth, Isabelle, Lili, Ashlyn and Nico waiting for us. Isabelle suddenly broke down crying. Lili wrapped an arm over her shoulders and told her words of comfort. I didn't understand anything that was happening, as Ashlyn.

Percy was the one to talk "We found out who is your parent, Lacey and Ashlyn."

My eyes widened and I looked at Lacey, she was as shocked as me "Who?"

Isabelle spoke, weeping "H-Hades is."

Both Ashlyn and Lacey's jaws dropped "W-what?"

Isabelle nodded "H-he s-said s-so…" she cried harder.

I knelt down beside her "But why are you crying?"

She shook her head and cried. I looked at Annabeth. She signaled me to come outside with her. I did.

"It was horrible" was the first thing she said to me.

"How horrible?"

Annabeth shook her head "Hades said she was a mistake, as were her sisters, that was no news flash of course, but he said some pretty harsh things to her, he didn't even love her mother and things like that, it was certainly not pretty."

"Wow" I didn't have anything else to say.

"Yeah, she reacted now, she was completely expressionless down there, it was so brave of her…" she trailed off "Let's go back until they notice our absence."

I nodded. Inside, Isabelle was more calmed. Nico looked sad for her. He looked at Ashlyn and Lacey "Get your things to the Hades cabin, sisters."

I walked out with Lacey "I just can't wrap my head around it!"

"I told you this could be the day!"

She smiled "I guess you were right."

"Sure I was!" I smiled back.

I helped her pack her things from the Hermes cabin and put them in the Hades cabin. When she told me that she was going to talk to her siblings, I went to my cabin, to all my Apollo siblings.

I heard a scream coming from the cabin as I approached it. I ran inside, to find a guitar in the floor. Wait, to find _my _guitar lying on the floor! A few feet from my bed! I got full of fury.

"WHO DID THIS?" I screamed "WHO KNOCKED MEI-LING TO THE FLOOR?" I breathed heavily, it felt as if I was going to collapse, I looked away "I don't even what to see it!"

Melody came from behind me and took my guitar "Oh my holly cows of Apollo!" I looked at what she was staring. The guitar was signed everywhere in permanent marker! I felt like crying. I went to her side and took Mei-Ling in my arms. When I looked closely, it was a name that was written all over the guitar. Travis. My face got blushed in anger. He is on my last nerve. That nerve had just popped. I felt like beheading that little ************! He had done much more things to me for a long time, like reading my diary, wearing my underwear and writing my Camp Half-Blood shirt (All this only happens to me!), but NOBODY touches Mei-Ling!

I grabbed my guitar by the neck and stormed out of my cabin. When I localized the Stoll Brothers, I ran to them.

Connor ran as soon as he saw me but Travis just stood there, serene "Well, Hello little mermaid."

I would smile at my nickname if I wasn't so furious "Don't you hello me! How could you possibly talk to me like that when you did this to Mei-Ling? "I screamed at him.

"Mei-Ling?"

"MY GUITAR!"

"Oh!" he smiled.

"DON'T SMILE AT ME LIKE THAT!"

He turned serious "Oh, come on, it was just a little prank."

"A _LITTLE _PRANK? DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT MEI-LING MEANS?"

"Uh, no" he shrugged.

"IT MEANS MY SOUL, OK? THIS GUITAR IS A PART OF MY SOUL! AND YOU WROTE ALL OVER IT WITH PERMANENT MARKER!"

"Well, I had to get your attention _somehow._"

"Oh! And a 'Hi, Ariel' isn't good enough for you?"

"Nah, I prefer a more _theatrical_ approach" he smiled.

"By getting yelled at?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yep."

"Well, it's NOT funny, Travis!" I felt tears coming out.

His smile vanished "Are you crying?"

"No, Travis, I'm sweating through my eyes" I rolled my eyes as my tears fell through my cheeks.

He sighed in relief "Oh, good!"

I hit him in the stomach, the groaned "It's not funny!" I started crying "I bought this guitar with my own money! Do you know how much time I was saving for it?" he opened his mouth "A LOT OF TIME! Because my mom can't buy anything for me because of my no-good abusive step-father, I had to be the one to pay for it!"

Travis was still in pain for the punch I gave him "Okay, okay, don't hurt me!"

"Oh, I'm going to hurt you even more if you don't pay up!"

"All right, all right!"

"You know they say that when a guy bugs a girl a lot he likes her? Well, I THINK YOU DO THIS TO JUST RUIN ME!"

"Calm down!"

"Don't tell me to calm down! It gets me angrier at you!"

"Okay, okay!"

"'_Okay_' isn't going to bring Mei-Ling back!"

He threw me a little spray bottle and a napkin, I raised an eyebrow "That's the formula to wipe away the marker."

I took it and sighed in relief. I started calming down "Sorry for the punch" I wiped my tears with the back of my hand.

Travis stood straight "It's okay… I deserved it."

"Yeah, you did" I smiled "Thank you" then my smile faded "Wait, what do you want?"

I eyed him suspiciously; he smiled "Will you go out with me?"

I laughed, not quite understanding "What did you say?"

"Will you go out with me?"

My smile faded "Are you pulling another prank on me? Because I-I-I …" he put a finger in my lips to shut me up.

"I'm not kidding you."

"W-what?" I said between his fingers.

"I'm not kidding you" he smiled "Ariel, will you go out with me?"

I collapsed.

* * *

**Author's note: Ahhhh! Cliff-hanger :P! Hahahaha, hope you liked this chapter, Ariel's reaction was fun to write :). Tell me what you think! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D**


	8. Alexandra

**Author's note: Hey, hey, hey! Sarcastic Half-Blood here to give you another chapter! First, OH MY GOSH! I GOT ****92 ****REVIEWS! OoO! I'VE NEVER HAD SO MANY! :').**

**My heart is racing here at the thought that I might actually get to 100 reviews! O_O! THAT WOULD BE THE BEST THING EVER! 8D.**

**I had lots of reviews in the past chapter! THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED! I HAD 33 REVIEWS IN THE PAST CHAPTER! BIG APPLAUSE TO YOURSELVES! *big applause***

**Oh, I'm taking this opportunity to tell you guys that don't know… RICK RIORDAN IS MAKING A SEQUEL SERIES OF PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS! AWESOME, RIGHT? The first book is called "The lost hero" and the series will be called "The heroes of Olympus", sounds great huh? :D I'M SO EXCITED! **

…**The book comes out in October 12 2010… -_-…**

**Ok, ok, drama time… *drum roll*… The person whose character or characters stars in this chapter is… MARIA! *applause* But MARIA now has an account in and now she is called maaria0514! Also, The tester, your character makes an appearance! :D**

**And btw, maaria0514, you scare me with the "remember my characters" all the time, lol, I felt like I was being stalked! Lmao, just kidding, girl! I know people can get impatient, trust me, been there, done that ;D.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO **_**or **_**Alexandra **_**or**_** Edwin **_**or **__**even **_**Jacen T_T.**

**Ok, back to the chapter…

* * *

**

Alexandra

I jumped when the image of my mother appeared in the Iris message. Maria Velez looked at me with a tired expression all over her Latin features. I heard crashing and yelling in the background. I sighed. _My step-dad had passed the drinking line again…_

"You don't deserve this, Ma" I said as soon as she appeared.

She nodded, as always "I know I don't, sweetie."

I rolled my eyes "You always say that."

She nodded again "I know that too."

I sighed "So, how's it going over there in paradise?"

She gave me a sad look and I felt guilty "I'm very sorry for what you're seeing through me, Lexi."

I nodded "It's okay, Ma."

_No, it's DEFINITELY not 'okay'._

She nodded and gave me a wrinkled smile "How's your twin brother?"

I shrugged "Always himself, you know."

Mom smiled wider and looked back, the yelling was still there. I stood, waiting for her to say something. She seemed to be thinking. When she didn't say anything, I talked "Hey, you okay?"

She nodded, not looking to my eyes "Yes, sweetie…"

"Well?"

She hesitated "Nothing, _hija._"

I nodded. We had a momentary silence. Everyone in the Poseidon cabin was out enjoying the wonderful sunny day outside. I was here, calling my mother, alone "You know, if this is for some kind of protection of my brother and me from monsters, it's totally not worth it."

Her eyes widened in surprise "How-how…"

I shook my head, letting it go "Love you, Ma."

Her eyes remained like they were "L-love you too… Tell your brother I love him…"

"Tell your husband I wish him the worst."

With that, I cut off the connection. I still can't believe a mother so pure like mine could stand a _being _like that. She deserved better. I sat in my bed, thoughts running around in my head.

A knock in the entrance made me jump. I saw Jacen walking in.

He smiled mockingly "Hey, Lex, in the mood for being in the dark?"

I smiled at him "Aren't you supposed to be with my brother?"

He snorted "Well sorry, _Mom, _I was just socializing!"

"Where were you, then?"

"Chiron made me go for some _business._"

"Oh my gods!" I faked a surprised face.

"Yeah" he nodded.

I laughed. Jacen mostly hanged around with my brother; this was one of those rare times he talked to me. He's a funny dude once you get to know him. I tossed my pillow at him "What was so important?"

"Why did you throw that pillow atme?"

I shrugged "I had an impulse, anyways, just tell me! What was it?"

His eyes got excited "They told me to track down some girls…"

I raised an eyebrow "Did one of them catch your eye or something?"

He rolled his eyes, annoyed "No, Alexandra, listen!" he hesitated "Although… one _was _kind of pretty and…" he shook his head as if trying to clear it up, I chuckled "As I was saying, I tracked them down and guess what!"

"What?"

"They were daughters of _Hades_!"

"Really? Wow, I really thought Hades wouldn't live with the guilt of the whole _Maria _thing…"

"Yeah, me too…"

I nodded and leaned back. My hand caught something in the space that my pillow once occupied. I looked at it. It was a paper folded in half. I frowned.

_Did someone leave this here?_

I opened it.

_Dear Alexandra,_

_I don't have a brave heart to come to you and tell you my feelings straight-_

"What's that?" said Jacen.

"Shhh!" I kept reading…

_So I'm writing this letter like the coward I am to tell you that I like you. _

I frowned. _WHAT?_

_I know this is very cliché and cheesy, but I don't know how else to say this… So here you have this song, I wrote it for you…_

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am_

I had tears in my eyes when I finished reading the song. My hand was covering my mouth while I cried. Never in my life had I cried for being touched. For the first time in years, I hadn't cried because I was sad of angry. I had a weird sensation in my stomach. I read the note over and over again. I pressed the note to my chest and sniffed.

Jacen was looking at me funny "Wow."

"What?" I smiled.

"That is so kinder garden."

"You read it?"

"I was right beside you!" he laughed.

I frowned "Don't laugh! It's actually very sweet…"

He rolled his eyes and then jumped to his feet "Hey!"

"What?"

"Let's find out who is this kid! I'll track him!"

"No way son of tracking goddess" I glared at him.

"Oh, come on!"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no and NO!"

He counted with his fingers "Those are a lot of no's."

"Jacen, I want _him_ to tell me he likes me!" I smiled, dreamy.

"You're not making this fun."

"It's not my duty to make this fun" I pointed at the entrance "Now, go!"

"Is that an _order_?"

I took out my knife…He walked away murmuring stuff like "Violent Poseidon's…"

I read the letter over and over again. He _has _to be a son of Apollo… I kept reading all day, memorizing the words of _my_ song.

The next day I had another note, it said:

_E.J.R_

That was all. I didn't understand the message. Call me dumb, but I truly didn't get it.

A few days later, I surrendered.

I walked straight into Ichnaea's cabin "Jacen?"

He appeared in front of me "Um, hello?"

"Okay, I'm beat, Track me the guy down!"

He looked surprised "I thought you wanted to…"

I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt "Listen to me! I'm desperate! I can't stop thinking about this darn letter and I'm sick of this!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" he loosened my fingers off his shirt "Take it easy!"

I sighed "Sorry, I'm just…"

"Desperate?" he had an amused expression.

"Yeah…"

"Well, I think you should wait for him." He seemed to choose his words carefully.

"W-what?"

"I think you should wait for him."

I was blank, inside and out "What?"

"Listen, _you_ were the one who said that you wanted _him_ to tell you personally."

"So? Can't a girl change her mind?"

He laughed "Alright, why don't you just find out about him? You can go around the Apollo cabin and ask…"

I thought about it, seemed like a good plan_…_

"Hmm, alright, I'll do what you say… Just because you're a guy and you understand _guys."_

He laughed again "Okay, then."

_Who knew he had an emotional bone in his body…_

I walked to the Apollo cabin. I was surprised to see no one in it, _strange._

That's when I heard a guitar. It was playing softly in the background. The sweet sound came from the outside of the cabin. I followed the singing…

"_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am"_

My lips formed the words as the unknown person kept singing the song I knew by heart, the song of my letter. I came outside and hid behind a wall. The wall was the only thing separating me from the stranger with the guitar. My eyes stung, a betraying tear escaped my eye as I sang along to the beautiful melody.

"_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am"_

Without realizing it, I was singing it out loud. I knew he heard me when the melody slowed to a stop. I came out of my hiding place. He was sitting on the grass with a wooden guitar in position. His blonde hair shined in the sun and his piercing hazel eyes held me. I smiled, eyes blazing "That's a beautiful song you wrote."

He seemed out of words. We just stood there, looking at each other. I just held this moment, like fragile glass that could fall and break into a million pieces at any time. He stared at me, as I'm sure he's done a million times before. I took a step forward, two, three steps. I sat beside him "Play more, please." When he smiled at me, my stomach had a warm sensation and I could not deny smiling back.

He played the same melody as before, this time he sang the song to _me_. His eyes were honest, truthful, and they never left mine as he sang.

"_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am"_

"I know who you are now" I smiled.

He held out his hand to me, smiling warmly "I'm Edwin Jose Ramos."

"E.J.R…" I breathed.

He nodded "That's me."

I kissed his cheek "It was pretty stupid to sing that song aloud, you know?"

He smiled "I know."

* * *

**Author's note: WOOOOOO! Lol. Ok, how did you like **_**that**_**? I KNOW HOW YOU CAN TELL ME :D REVIEW! **

**Songs in this chapter:**

**Iris by Goo goo dolls**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW! I REPEAT: REVIEW! :D REVIEWS=HAPPY=CHAPTERS! REVIEW!**


	9. Brianna

**Author's note: Hellooooooo! :D**

**ATTENTION! ATTENTION! ATTENTION! READ THIS BEFORE READING CHAPTER!**

**Okay…. Do I have your attention? Good…. I'm taking this opportunity to tell you guys that don't know… RICK RIORDAN IS MAKING A SEQUEL SERIES OF PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS! AWESOME, RIGHT? The first book is called "The lost hero" and the series will be called "The heroes of Olympus", sounds great huh? :D I'M SO EXCITED! **

…**The book comes out in October 12 2010… -_-… **

**Oh! And one more thing: OH MY GOSH I HAVE REACHED TO 100 REVIEWS! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR MAKING THIS EXCITING MOMENT OF MY LIFE POSSIBLE :D!**

**Okay… Congratulations to Thalia daughter of Zeus! Your character stars in this story *smiles*. Also congrats to: MNM and GIR means FRENDZ 4EVA, LaceyA.K.A HollyleafHater and Britgirl99! Your characters make an appearance in this chapter :D.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I have to repeat once again that I don't own PJO :'(, nor do I own Brianna or Dimitri or Ariel or Lacey… **

**Special thanks to The tester who has been a huge help for me! Thank you very much :)!**

**That would be all!

* * *

**

Brianna

"... So remember, it's just the same sword but one in each hand, two copies of the same," I said.

Connor looked at me in a funny expression- he was playing dumb with me. "I don't get it, Bree."

I sighed and took his hands in mine, showing him the proper way to hold the two swords. "Look," I said, looking him in the eye. "They are just extensions of your arms, it's all about connection!"

A flirty smile crept up his lips. "Oh, we can connect in any way you want, sweetie."

I chuckled and shook my head, typical Connor. "Listen! You have to pay attention!"

"I _am_ paying attention."

I rolled my eyes and said, "If you're not going to take this seriously then-"

"I'm sorry, I'll take this seriously," he put on a focused expression.

I laughed. "You know what? Why don't you ask Percy to help you with the swords technique? He is much better at this than _I _am."

He took a step towards me. "But I want_ you_ to teach me."

I laughed again. "Oh, Connor," I waved my hand, dismissing his words.

"What?"

I pulled back my mid-back length midnight black hair in a messy ponytail, the heat was killing me. "Give me one good reason why you want _me_ to teach you instead of _him_."

He thought for a moment. Then he said, "He is a very good sword fighter-"

"The best," I cut him off.

He nodded. "The best, but, you have such grace and violence with-"

I shook my head, chuckling. "Oh, you're good."

"What?"

I smiled at him. "To how many girls have you told that?"

"Only you…"

"Yeah, right," I said, pocking his chest.

"I'm serious." He spread his arms at each side of him.

"Oh, are you now?"

"Yes!"

"Well, then, prove it! Stay focused!" I hit the back of his head.

"Ow!" He complained. Then his stare softened. "You're so cute when you look mad."

I rolled my eyes and gave up. I threw myself to the ground, scaring a couple of leaves away, and groaned loudly. "Oh, I give up!"

"Why?" He sat beside me in the dirty earth of the forest.

"Because Connor!" I propped myself up with my elbows. "It's always the same! You don't take it seriously!"

"I do too!"

"No, Connor, you don't, and you know it!" I smiled. "It's always a little trick to ask me to go out with you! And I will always say 'no'."

"Then, let's change it a little, this time you say 'yes'." He smiled a beautiful smile.

"Connor… I'm you and your brother's best friend!"

"So? He can take it."

I punched his arm. "See? You don't take me seriously!"

"Yeah I do…"

I raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes, really…"

"Look at me in the eye and tell me you do."

He sighed and looked at me in the eye. "I do take you seriously."

When he smiled, I shook my head again and smiled back. "Why, Connor?"

He just smiled and shrugged. I stood up and brushed the earth off my black leather jeans and my red tank-top. "What are you doing?"

"Walking away, as I always do when things get awkward," I answered.

He followed. "But, how can I convince you to go out with me?" When he saw that I wasn't replying, he grabbed my wrist and spun me, until out noses where touching.

I blushed madly, and it had nothing to do with the heat of the sun. I lost all words, they seemed to have hidden in the air, unable to found. "Tell me," he breathed. His breath flushed my face even more as it hit me, it smelled so sweet… I just wanted to get closer.

I put both of my hands in his chest, restraining myself and putting a little distance, just a few inches, away from his face. I looked straight into his ever-so-hypnotizing eyes and said, "You'll just have to figure it out."

I walked away. He stood there, baffled. "Where are you going?"

I turned around, walking backwards. "To my cabin."

"Can I come with?"

I laughed out loud, still walking backwards. "Yeah, sure, if you hate your life and want to put an end to it!" Then I saw his bewildered expression. "What? You think they forgot your little prank on them so easily?" I laughed. "They'll kill you!"

He ran, caching up to me. "Hey! It was funny, you have to admit that!"

I stopped walking and stared and him. "You guys _glued _his armor to his body!"

"Hey, he did worst things to other people."

"Touché," I said and started running. He ran behind me. I stopped and put my hand in his arm to stop him. "I'm serious Connor; they'll stop at nothing to kill you. You know the Ares kids…"

"But _you_ are an Ares kid."

I laughed. "And yet, here you are! So be grateful that I haven't killed you yet."

He got closer to me. "You wouldn't do that to me."

I pushed him lightly with my finger. He took my hand in my attempt. The hairs in my skin stood on edge at his touch. "You don't know that."

I slipped my hand away from his. "I'll catch up to you later… My brothers are probably bullying some kid…" He gave me an understanding look. I ran.

I have always been ashamed of being one of Ares' daughters. The daughter of the god of war… Violence ran through my veins… That is why I have always been different from my brothers and sisters. They are all bullies, mean people. I have always defended the ones who were weaker, the ones who got bullied, because I have felt the bullying myself, but with my mother. That's why I ran away from home when I was eight. I was scared and alone, I had nobody.

I shook my head to clear those days off my head and focus on the ground I was running in. When I reached the big U- now much bigger and longer with the new cabins made- I saw one of my sisters, Aspen. She was laughing at a girl who was sitting and reading in the grass, outside her cabin. She was approaching to the girl, laughing and mocking her. The girl just kept reading quietly. Finally, Aspen seemed to lose her patience with the girl. I ran to them before something happened. Aspen had her fists ready. She took the girl by the collar of her shirt and her book fell. I was a little bit close… Maybe I could stop her before it got completely out of hand. Just when I was about to tackled Aspen, the girl she was holding was looking deeply into her eyes. Aspen let her go with a scream. She was turning everywhere like a blind woman. She started screaming loudly, like in a horror film, and then, I saw her eyes. They had gone completely black. There wasn't even the white of the eye… The whole thing was black. I looked at the girl. She was back to reading her book calmly, ignoring the screams of my sister. Then, when she noticed I wasn't moving, she looked at me.

She closed her book. "She'll be fine."

I sighed in relief. "What did you do to her?"

She shrugged. "She asked for it. I was reading peacefully here. No one messes with my reading time… She's just in her own darkness, her own little night. It'll wear off soon." I raised an eyebrow in question. "I'm a daughter of Nyx, the goddess of night."

I nodded in understanding. "Well, I see you don't need help here… I _was_ going to help you…"

She shook her head, her shoulder-length black hair going wild in all directions. "I'm okay, but thanks for your concern… I'm Dimitri."

I shook her hand. "I'm Brianna, Bree for short, daughter of Ares."

She raised her eyebrows in amazement. "Daughter of _Ares_? You don't seem like one…"

I smiled. "I know."

Aspen was still screaming wildly in the background, running far from us, blindly, towards the river. "Well, I'll see you around Brianna… Right now I'm in a good part." Her green eyes got excited as she grabbed the book again and searched for the page she was reading before Aspen had bothered her.

"Nice meeting you," I said as I walked away.

_Note to self: _

_1. Be peaceful to children of Nyx._

_2. Don't disturb Dimitri's reading time._

As I walked, I saw Aspen fall into the river. I let out a snort and acted like I hadn't seen anything.

"… Ariel? Ariel?" Travis was knelt to the ground, holding Ariel in his arms.

I ran to them. "What in the underworld happened here?"

Travis looked at me. "I asked her to go out with me and she just fainted!"

I snorted. "Yeah, you and your brother seem to have some weird effects on people."

He frowned at me. "I'm serious! This is not funny…"

"It's is to me." I laughed.

"Help me get her to the Big House-"

"Why the Big house? She just fainted. It's not like she's in a coma."

"But-"

"Listen, let's just get her someplace where is not this hot."

In the end, I helped him carry her to the Apollo cabin. Connor found us and we told him the story. He said, "Well, it _is _a hard day for love…" He looked at me and I rolled my eyes. We started lifting her and he helped us taking her guitar, which was completely covered in marker…

No one was in the cabin, except for outside where a boy with a guitar and a girl were sitting on the grass all lovey-dovey. Connor looked at me. "Isn't that romantic? We can be cuter, Bree."

I held back a giggle. "Be careful to not let anything hit that guitar…"

We let her in one of the beds. Travis had said that this one was hers… Hmm, how did he know _that_?

We waited… And waited… AND WAITED.

Lacey found us in the cabin. "I was actually looking for her after unpacking," she had said. We told her everything and she seemed thrilled. "Awn! That's so cute, Travis! I honestly never thought something like that coming from you! No wonder all those times you did all those pranks…" She laughed and joined us on the waiting.

_Seconds… Minutes… HOURS_ went by.

We heard a moan coming from her. Travis sighed in relief. I rolled my eyes at him. "See?"

"Shh!"

Ariel opened her eyes. She closed them. She blinked a few times and looked at us. "I just had the strangest dream." She chuckled. "I dreamed that Travis…" Then she noticed him. Her eyes popped out of their sockets.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Oh boy," I said.

Then, silence.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?" She started, raising an eyebrow. "What happened?"

"Travis did a prank on you, signing all over it with marker. Then, he asked you out and you fainted. The end." I said the words with a rush.

Everyone was wide-eyed at my reply. She had her jaw-dropped. "Y-You mean… It _did _happen?" Her cheeks turned a deep crimson.

All of us nodded. She looked at Travis. "T-Then… Oh my gods, I am soooo embarrassed right now…"

"Don't be," said Travis.

She smiled and lifted her chin. "Fine, Travis, I will go out with you."

Travis yelled, "Yes!"

"But…"

"But what?"

"You have to clean my guitar until it literally sparkles!" She smiled.

He sighed. "Fine…"

They started getting closer, leaning in. "Whoa, whoa, lovebirds!" Lacey put a hand in each of their mouths. "There are still people in the room…"

I shook my head. "I'm leaving already!" I smiled at each of them and walked away.

I faintly heard Travis saying, "Go get her!"

I heard footsteps behind me. I knew who it was before turning around. When I did turn around, warm lips were touching mine with such passion, such urgency, I didn't remember anything. I still had my eyes open, trying to process what was happening… I closed my eyes and let his lips be my guide. What had just happened? I don't know. What I did know is that I was returning the kiss with the same attitude. My hands found his hair and his found my waist…

We stood there, kissing, for what could have been _years_ for me.

When his lips broke apart, I still felt the warmth he left in them. I looked at his eyes. My first instinct: Walking away.

And so I did…

I ran and ran until I found my cabin. My mind was still trying to process what exactly had just happened. I leaned in a wall and slid down to the floor, my both hands touching my lips_. Connor Stoll had kissed me, and I had kissed him back. _

I sat there, swallowing the truth. What was most impressive was that, I was happy. I wasn't guilty or mad, I was happy. I laughed out loud in the empty cabin.

_Connor Stoll had kissed me._

The idea went through my mind the whole rest of the day. In bed, I relived the moment over and over again…

When I woke up, the cabin felt different. It was empty. I frowned. The cabin was never empty at morning. My siblings were all heavy sleepers. Then, I felt something inside my pillow. It was a flower. It was a yellow Tulip. With the flower came a note. It read:

_Hey Bree, It's Connor (obviously). I just wanted you to know that I don't regret what happened yesterday-_

I laughed and shook my head.

_and I hope you don't either. This flower (a yellow Tulip) represents something. It means 'hopelessly in love'. I learned that from the Demeter cabin (wink). Outside, you'll find what I did for you. Remember? You said I had to figure it out, well, tell me what you think, you'll know where to find me… _

_Hint: Where did you tell me I had to figure it out? _

_Now, go outside and answer._

'Go outside and answer'? Huh? I hopped out of my bunk and put on a red tank-top, black shorts and short black boots. I went outside.

Now I knew why none of my siblings were inside. They were all outside staring at the cabin with their jaw dropped. I looked at what they were staring at. The whole outside of the cabin was filled with papers and yellow Tulips. I smiled widely at the sight. My brothers were gonna kill him even more painfully now.

I grabbed one of the notes:

_Will you go out with me?_

I grabbed another:

_Will you go out with me?_

They all said the same! I laughed in delight.

I realized where he said he would be. I ran. The forest was very close. When I reached it, I looked for the stop where we had practiced. There, I found another note:

_What do you say?_

I closed my eyes and smiled. "_I give up Connor! I will go out with you!" _I yelled in the deep green of the forest.

Warm arms slid through my waist. "You will?"

I smiled and leaned on his chest. "I will."

* * *

**Author's note: :'). Weren't they cute *sniff*? I had a war with my head when I was planning to do this chapter, it said: Hurry, hurry! Type, type! Lol.**

**WELL, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! REVIEW! :D.**


	10. Sophia

**Author's note: Hello! Wow! Finally, I'm posting this chapter :D! MY TENTH CHAPTER!**

**I GOT A SPECIAL ANOUNCEMENT!**

**Okay, DaughterofPoseidon94 sent me a very exciting review. She told me about a site where you can now read the first two chapters of 'The Lost Hero' of the new series 'The Heroes of Olympus' (the new series of Rick Riordan that its sequel to the PJO series; if you didn't know about it, I had written it on the past two chapters.) It was incredible! Here is how you can see them: **Go to : camphalfblood(dot)com and the password is: newhero.

**In other news, I was very flattered with Noell isthedaughterofApollo, who said that she thought my story 'would be lame' but she read it all anyways, lol, and ended up loving it, she says, "i just love all the romance & lovey dovey crap! please please pleaseee update soon! (like tomorrow)," lol, I laughed a lot :D, here you go Noell, enjoy, :).**

**Anyways, congratulations to Athena's. Wise. Girl, who's character stars in this chapter :D! Also, Anya Isabella Kirk, , Perseus (an anonymous reviewer), Memory (another anonymous reviewer), TizazTheTitan (also an anonymous reviewer) and Chattie98, your characters make appearances in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: To summarize it, the only characters I own are Sunny, Rain and Alina… :'(

* * *

**

Sophia

There he is, Nico di Angelo. Sigh. Daniela Rivera was laughing with him. They were holding hands… They obviously were having a great time. For a moment, I pictured myself there with him instead of Daniela…

My being was still trying to swallow the fact that they were together, as in _together, together_. My eyes sting at this fact.

"You like him."

I sniffed and faked a smile. "No, I don't." I looked at the source of the voice.

Seven-year-old Alina Moore was focusing on me. It was incredible how this little baby of Aphrodite could feel one's love interest. It was even a little scary. "Yes, you do, you can't lie to me about that!"

I shook my head. "Come on," I picked her up in my arms "let's get you to your cabin."

I walked away, feeling colder by the seconds as I brought distance between Nico and me. Zoey Isabella Walker was making flip-flaps in the outsides of the Zeus cabin with incredible flexibility. I waved her a 'hello', she smiled and waved back.

Inside the Aphrodite cabin, it smelled like roses and lilac, probably coming from perfumes. As I walked deeper into it, I faintly caught a scent of peroxide coming from a bleached-blond near. I kept walking. The Aphrodite cabin was nearly almost full. I finally found her. Dariane Summer James smiled at me as I handed Alina over to her.

"There she is!" Dariane cooed.

I rolled my eyes, a smile in my lips. "She can't be let loose that much, you know?"

Dariane looked at me. "What do you mean?"

"We don't want people finding out somebody likes them." I whispered.

She laughed. "She's been doing that again?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Oh, gods," she laughed some more. "Poor Alina, she's always so misjudged."

My jaw dropped. "She's not being misjudged, it's just that… I wouldn't want you-know-who knowing that I still like him."

I looked around and all heads of the girls around us snapped back to what they were looking at before. They were obviously aware of our conversation. _Damn gossiping Aphrodites! _

Dariane glared at her sisters and then looked back at me. "Anyways, thanks for bringing Alina back…"

"One more thing," I said.

"What?"

"Dye my roots, please."

She rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed. "Sophia, I dyed your roots last week!"

"But my roots are showing!"

"What roots? The only roots I see are your American ones!"

"Please…"

She sighed, defeated. "Okay, okay, I'll dye whatever thing you think are roots, if I do, will you leave it alone for at least a month?"

"A MONTH?"

"Your hair is very slow-growing!"

I crossed my arms and sighed. "Fine, it's a deal."

"_Thank_ you," she said.

She set up the black dye. There was a huge mirror in the cabin with a small rectangular table aside and Dariane set up a chair in front of it. She started to work on my hair.

I was silent while she worked. Until she said, "So, I see you still aren't over Nico…"

"Shh!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah, that answers the question."

I sighed and stared at my fingers. "What should I do, Dariane?"

"Well, sweetie…" She sighed. "My Aphrodite side would say 'Go for it, Sophie! She can't have your man!'" I chuckled. "But my conscience says 'Love is in the air, when you really love someone, you have to let him go.'"

"That sucks," I said.

"Yeah, well, life isn't easy." She sighed once more. "But, as I said, you should just let it go…"

There was a silence.

"I never _did_ understand why you dyed your hair black… You had such beautiful blonde hair… The kind that you just can't find in a bottle," she started.

"Almost all my siblings are blonde. I want to be different… Plus, you know what they say about blondes… No offense."

She glared at me through the mirror. "The blonde thing was out of line, you are a daughter of _Athena. _You don't count on those jokes. Plus, I have _golden_ hair… And saying 'no offense' doesn't stop the offending of the words."

I smiled. "You know I love your hair."

"Hmm…"

We talked in the meantime.

"… _I'm_ going first!"

"No!_ I'm_ going first!"

Everyone snapped their heads at the two daughters of Poseidon who stormed in. The fraternal twins Victoria and Rylee seemed to be fighting for something (no news flash about that).

"Aw, dang it," Rylee stared at Dariane, who was frozen in disbelieve. "See? We're late!"

"It's not _my_ fault that-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Dariane cut Tori's response. "What's this whole commotion?"

"We want high-lights," said Rylee.

"So?"

"We want _you_ to do it!" Tori said.

"Why me?" She laughed. "I got lots of sisters, isn't Christina your best friend and all?"

"Don't drag me into this!" yelled Christina (or as they call her, Tia) from one of the beds. "They said they wanted _you_ to do it! Plus, I'm too young for_ that_, remember I'm twelve!"

The twins nodded in agreement. Dariane rolled her eyes and signaled them to follow her. She came back to me. Dariane brought another pair of chairs and the twins sat.

There was more silence… Dariane told the twins to help her wash the dye out of my hair.

"DARIANE!" Two voices chorused.

"Oh boy," whispered Dariane.

Two girls with the exact same faces came into view. They both made a face when they saw the three people in the room. "Aw."

"What is it, Storms?" Tori said.

One of the twins spoke, "We wanted to get our hair cut…"

She had a British accent. The other twin spoke, "And since Dariane is our _friend…"_

"Sorry girls, I'm quite full now… Why don't you ask another one of my sisters?"

Aphrodite's daughters looked at the twins behind their backs. She whispered, "I _really_ don't want one of these wenches touching my- or my sister's- hair…"

"Hey! They are _my_ sisters!" Dariane defended.

The same twin rolled her eyes. "Yes, but remember what happened _last_ time…"

"How could I forget? Sapphire ended up electrocuted!" Dariane whispered.

The other twin nodded. "They are also quite annoying…"

I raised my hand. They caught my attention. "Um, excuse me, who are you?"

The twins made a sweet smile. One said, "We're Sunny and Rain Silverstorm."

"Oh," I said. "So, who's Sunny?"

"Me," they both said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Okay, who's Rain?"

"Me," they chorused again.

"Okay, it's clear that you like to mess with people, but please!"

They laughed. "Yes, we do fancy messing with people!"

The twins smiled at each other. "Okay, we'll tell you!"

One said, "I'm Rain."

"I'm Sunny."

"I'm kidding, I'm Sunny!"

"I'm Rain!"

I sat there, bewildered. They giggled. Dariane said, "It's done, Sophia."

I looked at the mirror. There was no trace of roots now. I stood up. "Thanks Dariane, I'll leave now."

She laughed. The twins waved and chorused, "Nice meeting you!"

I walked away. Zoey was still doing gymnastics outside her cabin. I decided to walk over there and just watch how she does her amazing stunts.

But then, I heard a guitar. The little harmony made its way to my soul, and I couldn't stop myself from following its source. Inside the Apollo cabin, a girl sat in her bed. She was just playing her guitar. Tears were falling down her rosy cheeks and dropping on her orange camp shirt. I listened. For a while, she just kept playing silently. Until I heard her sigh and she started singing.

"_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my __guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my __guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight_

_'Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough for me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into.._

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see…__"_

She cried. I even had tears in my eyes. This song… It was all that I have lived and what I am living. Mind as well change 'Drew' to 'Nico'. I decided to enter. She gasped as she saw me coming in.

She stared at me with blazing eyes. "I-I was just…"

I shook my head and sat next to her. "There is no need to explain… It hurts doesn't it?" She just looked at me. "I've been there."

She dropped her guitar aside and hugged me. I hugged her back and she cried. We sat there for a long time. I never cried, I decided to be strong for this stranger. This stranger who knew how it all felt.

"I-I-I don't _w-want_ to let go of Andrew…" She whimpered. "But he likes her so much!"

"But don't give up, sweetie…"

She shook her head. "You don't see the way he sees her! I'm his 'best friend'. I'm like a sister to him!"

I patted her back. "It's okay…"

"A-And the worst part is-is… Dariane is so nice!" She cried harder.

My whole body got frozen in shock. "D-Dariane? As in Aphrodite's daughter?"

She nodded. "She doesn't even know he likes her _that_ much! And she is just so nice! I can't hurt her!" She shook her head. "I just can't! Oh, Andrew… Drew doesn't even know I like him…"

I simply remained silenced.

When she started to calm down, I said, "My name is Sophia. Sophia Parker."

She sniffed. "I'm Macey Diana Lightchase…" She gave me an awkward smile. "I'm sorry for all this… I must be giving you a hard time…"

I gave her an understanding smile. "It's okay."

"No really, I-"

But before she could finish her sentence, someone entered the cabin. Travis Stoll looked taken aback by our presence. "I-I was just…"

I dismissed his excuse with a wave. "Save it."

He quickly took a guitar covered in marker in the corner and leaved. I chuckled and looked at Macey. "Well, my job here is done…"

"Umm, thank you," she said.

I smiled at her and left the cabin.

I was breaking down.

My thoughts landed on Nico. I didn't want to let go either, I wanted to _be_ with him. A big knot made itself to my throat. I whimpered. The worst thing was that Daniela was a really nice girl and I would not dare to hurt her, even if I didn't know her that much. Macey thought so as well.

I bumped with someone and fell. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" We both said at the same time. I looked at the person I had just bummed into.

Alex Brook was smiling at me. His hazel eyes were piercing mine. "Hey Sophia," he said, helping me up.

I dusted the sand off my pants as I took his hand to stand up. "Hi Alex," I murmured.

He stared at me. "Are you okay?"

That's when I broke down. Tears flooded my eyes and I covered my face with my hands.

Alex's face dropped and he hugged me. "Hey, hey, why are you crying?"

I buried my face in his broad chest as I cried. He didn't say a word. Alex has always been there for me. He was a loyal friend.

"Is this about Nico?" he whispered.

I nodded and cried harder. He took my face in his hands. "Hey, hey, look at me."

I looked at his face. His long brown hair shined blonde in the sunlight. I sniffed. "Hm?"

"He doesn't know what he's missing Sophia; it's his loss, not yours. There are a billion guys in this world, including me, for you to choose."

I smiled weakly. "Really?"

He smiled back "Really."

I sniffed and hugged him once more. "Thanks."

"Want me to make a song of it?"

I laughed. "Oh please, no!"

The son of Apollo smiled. "You sure?"

I nodded. "Yes, I'm sure…"

He leaned down to my face. "Then you better not be crying over that guy anymore!" He tickled me.

I backed away from his tickling fingers, laughing. "I won't be, Alex. Thanks, you're a great friend."

As I walked away, I swore I heard him sigh and say, "Yeah, just friends…"

* * *

**Author's note: Yeah! :D There you go guys! **

**Songs in this chapter:**

**Teardrops on my guitar by Taylor Swift**

… **Did ya like it? Uuuuuh, I got an idea… REVIEW :D!**


	11. Dariane

**Author's note: Hi guys! It's me! Duh! :p**

**Ok, thanks to all of the people who reviewed! You guys rock my writing world and make me write fast :D!**

**This chapter is dedicated to SushIsLife-music(dot)writer :'), my long-distance friend. Congrats friend, your character is starring this chapter :D.**

**Also, thanks to Hunteresskid AKA Annabethchase987654 (she changed pen name), she and her friend (**Tia and Tori INC) **are always sending me their** **support on PM. Thanks from the bottom of my heart guys!**

**But of course, I can't forget all of you readers and reviewers out there! You guys are the best ;D!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PJO D':! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**On with the story :p…

* * *

**

Dariane

Finally, all that was left was cutting the twins' hair. Tori and Rylee had their blue streak (Tori had one in the right side and Rylee had one in the left side.) They said they could take it from there so I left them with the aluminum wrapped around their streak and they went to wash the dye out. It was pretty fast. That's when I saw something sparkle in the sunlight. It was near the entrance, in the floor.

I went there and picked it up. It was a bracelet. It said _Sophia _in ancient Greek. Beside the name was a little owl. I ran my finger over the owl and the bracelet turned into a knife. The owl was still there. I ran my finger over the owl again and it was back to being a bracelet.

I went back inside. I looked at the Silverstorm twins and said, "Wait here, I have to give this to Sophia."

Sunny looked at me with a panicked expression. "Um… Can't you just give it to her later?"

I shook my head. "No way, in that little time anything can happen and this is her way of defending herself."

Rain and Sunny looked at each other nervously, the same expression on their faces.

"Look, Amanda can cut your hair-"

"Oh, look at the time… I have to go," Amanda said and raced out of the cabin.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "Does _anybody_ in this room have the guts to cut the hair of these two girls?"

There was a silence. Jamille Smith stood up from her bunk and walked up to me. She sighed. "I will."

There were loud gasps. I rolled my eyes and murmured, "Drama queens…" Then, I smiled at my half-sister and thanked her for the favor.

When I was outside, there was no sign of Sophia. I saw Zoey Walker doing some gymnastics outside her cabin. I walked to her. "Hey Zoey," I greeted her.

The eight-year-old smiled at me and straightened up. "Hi Dariane!"

"Sweetie, have you seen Sophia?"

She thought for a moment. "You mean Sophia Parker, right? Daughter of Athena?"

"Yes," I nodded.

Zeus's daughter nodded back. "She entered the Apollo cabin a few seconds ago… She was outside it the last time you got out…"

"Really?"

She nodded.

"Thanks Zoey," I said and walked away to the Apollo cabin.

When I was a little close, I heard someone crying inside and quickened my steps.

"… I-I-I don't _w-want_ to let go of Andrew…" the girl inside whimpered. "But he likes her so much!"

The voice was surprisingly familiar… I remained in the entrance, listening.

"But don't give up, sweetie…" Said another voice, a voice I had just heard a few minutes ago, Sophia.

The other girl said, "You don't see the way he sees her! I'm his 'best friend'. I'm like a sister to him!"

Sophia said, "It's okay…"

"A-And the worst part is-is… Dariane is so nice!" She cried harder.

I sank to the floor. My whole system froze and I listened harder.

"D-Dariane? As in Aphrodite's daughter?" Sophia said.

"She doesn't even know he likes her _that_ much! And she is just so nice! I can't hurt her!" The other girl said. "I just can't! Oh, Andrew… Drew doesn't even know I like him…"

There was a silence, a silence where you could only hear the girl's cries, a silence that seemed to last forever.

The girl seemed to be calming down. Sophia said, "My name is Sophia. Sophia Parker."

She sniffed. "I'm Macey Diana Lightchase…"

_Macey. _

Drew's best friend…

_Drew…_

This couldn't be…

_This could not be!_

I saw Travis Stoll heading to this cabin from the corner of my eye and I scrammed, leaving Sophia's bracelet on the floor.

I ran. I ran to someplace where I could clear this up, the memory crushing me up alongside guilt.

~*~*~*~* _Flashback _~*~*~*~*

"… _And Dariane Summer James with Bryan Davis, now get paired up and let's see some action, people!"_

_I sighed and moved my way to the guy who was supposed to be Bryan. He had golden blonde hair and brown eyes. "Hi," I smiled at him. "I'm Dariane."_

_He shook my hand, smiling. "Yeah, I know, I'm Bryan," he said. "And, you know, I don't mean to brag, but don't take it hard if I beat you… I have skills."_

"_Oh, do you?" I said with fake interest._

_He nodded proudly. "Yeah, a little…"_

_I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "Well then, I hope I'm worthy of a challenge for you."_

"_Yeah, with you being an Aphrodite and all…"_

_That's when I snapped. My whole body got hot under the armor I wore. I glared at him. "What does _that_ have to do with anything?" _

"_Well, you know how Aphrodite girls are…"_

_My glare intensified. "Oh, yeah," I said and readied my sword. When he charged at me, I threw his sword to the ground with one movement of mine. I laughed silently._

"_I-I wasn't ready…" He said._

_I chuckled. "Of course you weren't…"_

_He dusted the sand from his pants. "Ok-"_

_He charged. I moved aside and kicked his back as he moved forward. I moved his arm backwards and pulled it, he yelled in pain. I pinned him to the ground with my shield. "I'm sorry, is that too low for your level of expertise? Should I go _harder_ on you?"_

_I could almost hear him whimper. Then someone whistled in astonishment behind me. I turned my head a little to find a guy with silky black hair and piercing golden brown eyes wearing an armor (like the rest of us) looking back at me. He was jaw-dropped. "Wow."_

"_What?"_

"_I've never seen anyone taking down my half-brother." He chuckled._

"_This_ thing_ is your brother?"_

"_Ouch…" He laughed. "That hurt… But I'm sure_ that_ hurt worse…" He said, pointing at Bryan's position._

_I took my shield away from his back and Bryan stood up carefully. He looked at me in fear and ran to the other people on the arena, probably looking for another partner. Ha!_

_I looked back at the guy. "Hi, I'm Dariane James." I shook his hand._

"_Umm, yeah, I know… I'm Andrew Nicholas Hall, Drew for short…" He smiled warmly at me. "Nice to meet you…"_

"_Nice to me you too," I smiled back. "So, should we get back to training?"_

_I ended up kicking his butt. He won two rounds and I won six. In the end he asked me how could I beat him so badly and I told him about my fencing classes. I was in a fencing team before all the demigod thing happened… I was also in Thai-kwon-do… My dad put me in all sorts of classes that he thought would help me before I found out about the half-blood situation…_

_When we were going to return the armor, something happened. I tripped with something- gods know what- and blacked out._

_I woke up disoriented. The light in front of me was annoying my eyes. Where was I? _

_The first thing I saw was Andrew. He looked a little pale and had bags under his eyes. I looked around and saw that I was at the infirmary._

_Andrew approached where I was lying. "Finally, you woke!"_

_I frowned at him, trying to remember the reason why I was here. "What happened?"_

"_You tripped over my foot and hit your head pretty hard with a rock…"_

_I touched my aching head and flinched when my fingers found the little bump on the side. "Ow," I complained._

_Andrew reached for something I couldn't see. Then, he handed me a tiny square of ambrosia. I thanked him and popped the god food in my mouth. The taste of homemade chocolate-chip muffins filled my mouth in an instant._

"_I'm sorry," he said._

_I shook my head. "It's okay, I-"_

_But I did finish my reply. In a second, dozens of Aphrodite daughters entered the room. _

"_Are you okay, sis?"_

"_Does it hurt?"_

"_Did he hit you?"_

"_Do you remember me?"_

"_Did you forget everything?"_

"_Are you bleeding?"_

"_Hey, I want to see her!"_

"_I can't see her!"_

"_Stop pushing!"_

_The noise was making my brain beat furiously against my skull. "Girls, girls, girls!" I yelled, making my head pound even more._

_My sisters silenced. "I'm just fine, okay? There's no need to cause a commotion…"_

_The girls sighed in relief. From the back, Amanda pushed herself through the wall of blondes and brunettes. She said, "I _told_ them to enter one by one! They practically knocked themselves in!"_

_I smiled at her. "It's okay, Amanda, I'm totally fine."_

_She nodded. "That's our cue to leave girls! You heard her! She's totally fine!"_

_One by one, my siblings started leaving while wishing me well, then, a pair of girls with the same face and interlocked arms approached by bed. _

"_There you are!" Rain said._

"_We were afraid you were already dead!" Sunny said._

_I rolled my eyes. "You guys are a pair of British drama queens."_

_The twins looked at Andrew. Sunny said, "Oh, hi boy! We are Dariane's best buddies!"_

"_What would a bloke that we don't know possibly be doing in here with Dariannie?" Rain asked._

"_Yes! Would you care to answer that, boy?"_

"_Um, I'm Andrew, you can call me Drew… I'm a son of Hephaestus…"_

"_Oh, well Andrew, you do know that if you do anything to our Dariane we will electrocute your hair off, right?" The scary thing is that Sunny said this with a calm smile in her lips._

"_Um, yeah…"_

"_Good!" Rain smiled. "Then, it's a pleasure to meet you, Drew! We are Sunny and Rain, daughters of Zeus!"_

"_Pleasure…"_

_Sunny said, "We hope to see you fully recovered then, Dariane!"_

_Rain said, "If there is anything you need, we will be all day babysitting Zoey… It's our turn to watch out for the eight-year-old today…"_

_At the same time, they both look at their right ride. When they saw the black space, their face dropped. "Where is Zoey?" They both asked._

_I said, "She wasn't here when you came inside…"_

_Sunny gasped. "That little runaway!"_

_Rain said, "She always manages to get away! Darn it!"_

_They ran outside without a word. I rolled my eyes at them. _

"… _Drew? Drew? You here?" A green-eyed brunette was saying while looking everywhere._

"_Over here Macey!"_

_The girl looked at our direction and walked over to Andrew. "I was looking all over for- Oh!" She looked at me. "Is this-"_

"_Macey, this is Dariane. Dariane, this is Macey." Andrew introduced._

_I smiled warmly at her. "Hello!"_

_She just looked at me, studying my face. "Hi." She looked back at Drew. "Drew, we have to go to training…"_

"_Um, Macey, I'm with Dariane here, I can't just leave her…" He blushed._

_I frowned. "Of course you can, Andrew! You don't have to stay with me, like I said, I'm fine, really."_

_Macey looked at Andrew. "You heard her, she's fine."_

_They seemed to have a stare conversation for a while. I said, "Andrew, go on, I'll be just fine!"_

"_No, Dariane, it was my fault you're here, I'll stay! Macey… you go…"_

_Macey sighed and closed her eyes. "Fine… Whatever… See you…"She walked away after giving me a side glance._

"_Bye, Macey…" I said. She kept walking. "Did I say something wrong?" I asked Andrew when we were alone again._

"_I honestly don't know… I've never seen her like this."_

"_Oh," that's the only thing I could say._

_When they checked on me and I could finally leave. Andrew said, "I'll make it up to you."_

"_Please, no more training!"_

_He smiled. "No more training."_

_~*~*~*~*End of Flashback~*~*~*~*_

I should have known! I am a daughter of the goddess of _love_! I should have known!

From that day forth, Andrew and I spent so much time together… I hardly ever saw Macey with us! She was practically his soul sister! How could I have been so selfish? How? I should have read the signs…

As I ran, I passed my cabin. Lightning was roaring _inside _it. But I didn't have time to stop. I kept running.

When I finally reached the cabin I was looking for, I looked for him. He was nowhere around his brothers. I ran back outside and stopped to think. Where would he-

Then I saw him. He was outside the cabin. I groaned at my blindness. I walked over to Andrew. He was doing something with a little chain of metal. I cleared my throat and he finally noticed me staring at him.

"Oh," he said. "Um, hi Dariane, I was on my way to-"

"I need to ask you something."

"Ok… Ask away…"

I closed my eyes and took in a shaky breath. "Drew… Do you like me?"

* * *

**Author's note: 8|! Dun dun dun! XD**

**Well, there you go guys! I hope you liked it and **_**PLEASE REVIEW**_**!**

**I decided I'm going to put a scene from the PJO series in every chapter on my last AN (Author's Note) randomly… So here is today's scene:

* * *

**

The girl stared at me in bewilderment, shivering and wild-eyed. "Who-"

"I'm Percy," I said. "You're safe now."

"Strangest dream…"

"It's okay."

"Dying."

"No," I assured her. "You're okay. What's your name?"

That's when I knew. Even before she said it.

The girl's blue eyes stared into mine, and I understood what the Golden Fleece quest had been about. The poisoning of the tree. Everything. Kronos had done it to bring another chess piece into play- _another chance to control the prophecy._

Even Chiron, Annabeth, and Grover, who should've been celebrating this moment, were too shocked, thinking about what it might mean for the future. And I was holding someone who was destined to be my best friend, or possibly my worst enemy.

"I am Thalia," the girl said. "Daughter of Zeus."

_- Page 278-279, The Sea of Monsters

* * *

_

**I loved that scene :D! It got me so excited to read the next book! Thalia is so cool XD!**

**So anyways, I hoped you enjoyed the whole chapter and **_**REVIEW**_**! XD**


	12. Victoria's quest

**Author's note: Greetings!**

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed the last chapter (as always). And thanks for all the support! You guys make me cry :').**

**I AM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING EARLIER!**** Please don't hate me, my computer had problems with the internet and I couldn't go to Fanfiction… But here I am! Aren't you guys happy XD?**

**Now I know what you're thinking… WHAT HAPPENED TO DARIANE AND ANDREW? XD Yeah well, I love drama, and that includes cliff hangers :p. Don't worry, you'll get answers in time! But of course, you'll have to be patient.**

**Read****: Okay, so I had a recent complain involving character appearance. People, I'm only one person. Only one HUMAN. I can't please everyone :(, as much as I want to, I can't. I'm trying, really, I am. I'm doing something for you guys because I like it. I'm begging you, please, be patient, for your patience will be rewarded. **

**Anyways… I already got everything planned out for the next two chapters… Trust me, it's gonna be great :D!**

**Congratulations to: Hunteresskid! You're characters star in this chapter once more :D. You're welcome XD. And also, congrats to: CrystalxApollo, TizazTheTitan, The tester, Nicolette May Summers and Italia daughter of Zues! Your characters make an appearance in this chapter!**

**READ: VERY IMPORTANT!**

**Guys, for you PJO fans -obviously all of us XD- I recently read Rick Riordan's new book called 'The Red Pyramid' and guys, IT IS FREAKING AWESOME! I LOVE IT WITH ALL MY BEING :D! If you love PJO you're going to love 'The Red Pyramid'! Also, it's a series; it's called 'The Kane Chronicles'. I'll be sure to look out for the next one! So remember… BUY THE FREAKING BOOK XD! OR JUST READ IT!**

**And for all of you Twilight fans****, make sure to check out my new story of The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner called Life Goes On.**

**Wow, that's the biggest Author's note I've ever done :O.**

**That would be all… He-he…

* * *

**

Victoria

I was woken up by the sudden _pain in my butt._

"Ow!" I complained. Rubbing the place Rylee hit.

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty!" She laughed. "Life is pain!"

My eyes stung from the bright morning light. "No kidding," I yawned.

"You've been turning into a lazy butt these few days because of stupid Jonah-"

"Hey, hey, hey! It's not because of what happened with-"

"What happened with Jonah?" Percy said, out of nowhere.

"Butt off, Percy," I said.

"Yeah, I wanna hear the gossip!" Alexandra said from the nearest bunk.

I turned to her. "You better not talk Miss I-got-a-letter!"

She gasped. "You little- How did you find out?"

"I have my ways."

"What happened with John?"

"It's Jonah and it's none of your concern Mary Kate-"

She gave me a vicious glare. "It's May Katherine."

I stuck my tongue at her. "Whatever."

"Uhhh! What happened with Jonah?" Denisse Torres walked over to us.

I groaned. "Why can't I have a smaller family? _Or a bigger cabin_?"

"Did I hear someone talk about Jonah?" I saw Lili Zavala enter our cabin.

"Are you even a daughter of Poseidon?" I said to her.

She shrugged. "No, but I heard Denisse on the way to breakfast."

The people in the cabin stared at me. I turned to my dear fraternal-twin. "Yay Rylee, look what you did!"

Rylee shrugged.

I rolled my eyes. "Listen people, nothing happened, okay? That stupid good-for-nothing guy didn't do anything to me… I would like to tear something off his body… But nothing happened." I said furiously.

"Oh, yeah, as long as nothing happened." Mattie said sarcastically from her bunk.

"Shut up, Martha."

"You call me Martha one more time and you'll swallow your words along with a set of teeth," she spat acidly.

"Relax, Mattie, you sound like a son of Ares," I said.

"Relax, my butt, you know how I hate people calling me that! And besides, you're the one acting like a vicious hellhound, mood-swinger!"

"Guys, guys!" Percy yelled. "We're going to be late for breakfast, now stop the commotion, get dressed, and let's _move_."

I sighed and started looking for clothes. In the end, I settled with the Camp Half-Blood orange T-shirt, shorts, and high-top black converse (Rylee's, heh-heh!). We walked over to the grand room, took our food, threw some for our parents to the fire, and sat at our table.

"Hey, are those _my_ converse?" Rylee said, staring at my feet.

"Yup," I answered, taking a bite of my bagel.

She frowned at me, jaw-dropped. "I've been looking for those for _weeks_!"

"Congrats, you found them."

"Grr! You're so impossible today! I'm moving next to Mattie!" She looked at my expression. "Yeah! That's right! Moody Mattie! The one you annoyed a couple of minutes ago! "

She stood up and left my side. I started to pick on my food with a fork. My half-brother Brandon sat next to me. "Hey Miss I'm-in-a-bad-mood," he said, smiling.

"Hi Mister I-haven't-kissed-my-girlfriend-yet," I replied.

He chuckled. "Wow, you_ are_ in a bad mood today… And you know I'm just waiting for the right time! Besides, Ella is not my girlfriend… yet."

I rolled my eyes. "I bet she's super annoyed with you."

"No, she's not," he said.

"That you know…"

He glared at me. "Okay, between you and me… I'm planning on kissing her at the Olympus dance."

"The Olympus what?"

"Didn't you hear?"

"Hear what? I'm totally confused right now!"

He chuckled, "Okay, listen, the gods are having a dance in Olympus at the end of every summer to communicate with their children, you know, talk and stuff, and you can bring a date if you want, too…"

"Wait, so you're going to kiss her _there_? Like, surrounded by the gods and stuff? Isn't that kind of awkward or disturbing?"

He rolled his eyes. "It's a _dance, _Victoria! It's romantic… You know what? Now I get why your sister left…"

He started to stand but I grabbed his wrist and pulled him down again. "You're right… I'm sorry… I'm just a little mad, Brandon…"

"A little?"

"Yeah, okay, maybe not a little, I'm just mad."

"No kidding."

"I get it Brandon." I sent him a glare.

He smiled. "Just calm down, okay?"

I took a deep breath and nodded. "I'll try."

"Good," he said. "Now, can you tell me what happened with that son of Demeter?"

I groaned. "Please! Not you too! I'm sick and tired of that subject, okay?"

"Okay," he surrendered.

We ate in silence. The stone-cold memory of Jonah making my twist my fork until it was round.

Brandon looked, frowning. He took my fork and straightened it back to its original shape. I sighed and took the fork back. "He didn't take me seriously."

"What?"

"Jonah," I said. "He's just probably too old for me… He treated me like a little girl… He actually laughed in my face when I…" I trailed off.

"Tori, you're too young to be dealing with this kind of conflict… By your age, you should be having fun with friends! Running and sweating-"

"Eww," I cut him off. "Sweating?"

He chuckled. "What I mean to say is… Forget about Jonah, he's not worth it; you should forget and keep living your life… When the real time comes for you to _love_ someone, you'll know."

"Whoa," I said. "That's some deep stuff, Brandon."

"Well, thank you, Tori."

I smiled at my half-brother. "Thank _you_." I stood up and walked over to my sister, who was doing the same. "Okay, I'm sorry," I said to her.

She put her hands on her hips. "Well, it was about time you apologized. Did your bad mood pass?"

"I hope so."

"Yeah, you and I both, kid."

"Who are you calling kid? I'm about 7 minutes older than you!" I smiled.

She stuck her tongue at me. "Whatever."

"Yo, twins!" A familiar voice called to us.

"Hey Tia," we both greeted our Aphrodite friend.

"Had a nice morning?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, sure, nice indeed, right Rylee?"

She smiled. "She had a _very_ nice morning."

Tia snorted. "You guys are so funny when you have an inside joke," she shook her head.

That's when I noticed her hair. Her blonde hair had black low-lights! And she had bangs! I gasped. "Oh my gods, Tia! Your hair looks beautiful!"

"Finally! I thought you'd never notice!" She squeaked in a very Tia-ish way.

"Who did this?" I asked.

"My sister, Dariane, you guys know her already… Although, Jamille was the one to cut my hair… And Amanda washed the dye out… But it was mostly Dariane." She smiled.

"Is she in your cabin? Tori and I have been dreaming forever on having a blue streak!" Rylee said, taking the words right out of my mouth.

"Yeah, she's there, do you want me to-"

"Race you to the Aphrodite cabin!" I said to Rylee, cutting Tia's words.

We got our streaks from Dariane; she did a great job… We spent the rest of the day walking around and talking about the Olympus dance with Tia and Shawn (our best buddy, son of Zeus).

"Tori?" He said when we were alone.

"Hm?"

"About the dance…" He looked down at his feet.

"Oh, yeah, what is it?"

"I was wondering…" He blushed.

I raised an eyebrow. "Shawn, you're blushing… You never blush, what is it?"

"I… Um…" He seemed to struggle with his words.

"Shawn, are you okay? You look like you're gonna hyperventilate! What is it?"

He took a deep breath. "Wouldyouliketogowithme?"

I looked into his electrocuting blue eyes, frowning in confusion. "What?"

"?"

I frowned deeper. "_What_?"

He took another deep breath. "Would you like to go to the dance with me?"

I stood frozen, processing his words with caution. "Wait, did you just ask me on a date?"

He blushed deeper. "No, I mean, only if you want it to be a date… You don't have to go if you don't want to, I mean I'd understand-"

I smiled widely. "Sure!"

He stopped his blabber. "What?"

"I'd love to go with you…" I felt a small blush run down my face at my response.

He smiled back. "That's great, Tori!"

His smile was such that I swore I made his day.

At dinner, we ate as usual. And then we went to the campfire…

We all sat in a circle, as always. I looked over at the group of Apollo's. Most of them were ready to sing, some carrying guitars, others over the keyboard, and others just talking.

Abigail Joy Adams walked to the middle with her acoustic guitar. Word around camp is that this red-head has been through a lot of break-ups and she doesn't trust love anymore. I don't believe such a thing…

Abigail started playing her guitar.

"_Just talk yourself up  
And tear yourself down  
You've hit your one wall  
Now find a way around  
Well what's the problem?  
You've got a lot of nerve_

_So what did you think I would say?  
No you can't run away, no you can't run away  
So what did you think I would say?  
No you can't run away, no you can't run away  
You wouldn't_

_I never wanted to say this  
You never wanted to stay  
I put my faith in you, so much faith  
And then you just threw it away  
You threw it away_

_I'm not so naive  
My sorry eyes can see  
The way you fight shy  
Of almost everything  
Well, if you give up  
You'll get what you deserve_

_So what did you think I would say?  
No you can't run away, no you can't run away  
So what did you think I would say?  
No you can't run away, no you can't run away  
You wouldn't_

_I never wanted to say this  
You never wanted to stay  
I put my faith in you, so much faith  
And then you just threw it away  
You threw it away_

_You were finished long before  
We had even seen the start  
Why don't you stand up, be a man about it  
Fight with your bare hands about it now_

_I never wanted to say this  
You never wanted to stay, well did you  
I put my faith in you, so much faith  
And then you just threw it away_

_I never wanted to say this  
You never wanted to stay  
And I put my faith in you, so much faith  
And then you just threw it away."_

We all clapped when she finished. When Abigail was leaving, suddenly, the fire disappeared. We all stared at the campfire in confusion.

What had happened to it? This has _never_ happened before…

Then we all saw Hestia stand up. The night fell in silence.

"Do not fear demigods… I let out the fire," she said. Hestia looked at each one of us, until her eyes fell on Chiron. "I need that help Chiron, now."

Chiron bowed at the goddess. "Of course," he said to her. I was hoping he would explain what in the underworld was happening, because I was bewildered.

Hestia turned to us. "Demigods, for a few years, I kept my only two daughters a secret. But now that it is safe for them to be let here, I need three of you to help them. One has been kicked out of her home. The other ran away after her father's death." She walked over to a guy sitting close to me. I saw the son of Hades shake slightly as the goddess walked forward. "Justin Delgado," she said to him. Justin nodded in confirmation. "I trust you to bring my daughters here safe. I've seen you fight, you're ready. Choose who you like to come with you."

And with that, Hestia brought back the fire and walked away. Everyone was speechless. All eyes were on Justin, who was as clueless as everyone.

Chiron cleared his throat and got everyone's attention. "Justin, you should choose who is going to go with you now, so tomorrow they can be ready for the trip."

Justin said, "I choose Jacen Richardson… And Victoria Rose."

It took be about thirty seconds to produce what he just said.

_ME? ON A QUEST?_

I couldn't swallow and my hands felt sweaty.

Rylee was looking at me with her jaw dropped. "Does he even know you?" She finally said when she could gather her words.

Tia said, "I told him about you…"

"You did _what_?" I yelled at her.

"You were training with the bow and arrow and he saw how you always hit it right so he asked me… And I told him."

Now _my_ jaw was dropped. "_Tia!_"

"What? Somebody wants you on a quest! You're always so adventurous and careless… Aren't you happy?"

I breathed heavily. "_NO_! I'm _freaking out_! Can't you see my reaction? I've never been more than thirty feet away from my other half!"

Rylee said, "And who's that?"

I rolled my eyes. "_You_, you little kelp head!"

She smiled and hugged me. "Awn, sis!"

But that night, I couldn't sleep at all.

What if I died out there? What if I failed and let everyone down? What if I let someone die? What if I have to choose? I don't like choosing!

The night felt endless…

In the morning, I took my bag and got ready for the quest. I made sure I had all the things I needed in the bag. I put on a blue shirt that said 'Help!' in white (ironic, huh?), some shorts, sneakers, and the final touch: My magical ring, Bulls-Eye. This golden ring had a small blue shell that when I touched it, it turned into a bow with a celestial bronze arrow in it, which when it is shot, another one appears. It was a gift from my father. A very useful gift.

My hands and legs were shaking with nervousness and excitement… Well more nervousness than excitement, really.

In breakfast, my whole cabin was encouraging me or telling me to eat… I mostly didn't listen to any of them… I was deep within my mind. I even bumped with someone in my trance.

Nicolette, daughter of Iris, just smiled at me and said, "Good luck, don't worry about it."

I said goodbye to my siblings and friends, hoping I would have the chance to see them again, and ran to the big house, where we were going to wait for Chiron's orders. Rylee and Shawn accompanied me. I saw Jacen was there, also waiting.

"Hi," I greeted him.

"Hey."

"Hello," said Rylee.

"Have you seen Justin?" I asked.

"He's with Chiron-Oh! Here he comes."

Justin Delgado exited the Big House. He walked over to us. Rachel came behind him. "Hi guys."

"Hi Rachel,' I said.

"Hey Rache," said Rylee.

She smiled. "First quest?" Justin and I nodded. "Okay, then."

Suddenly, Rachel's eyes glowed serpent green…

"_I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, seeker, and ask."_

Rylee and I looked at each other. We had known Rachel for some time now, but we had never seen her in spirit-possessed form. And it was kind of freaky.

Justin took a step forward to Rachel. "What is to be expected in this quest?"

"_Tracking's son will lead the way._

_One uninvited's end of days._

_A hero's twin in the land of dry,_

_A daughter of warmth cursing the sky,_

_The last demigod is out of reach._

_This is where a girl shall rest in peace."_

Rachel's eyes returned to normal. She shook her head and said, "So, did you get what you wanted?"

Shawn nodded shakily. "I think they did…"

When Chiron came, he brought Jacen a piece of clothing from the girls. Hestia had taken them. Don't ask me why.

When we got outside the camp's borders-Rylee and Shawn still accompanying me-Justin took both Jacen and mine's hands (which was weird) and suddenly, the pleasant breeze and the morning light disappeared to an endless night. You know the feeling that you get when you're in an extremely fast rollercoaster? That's how I felt. And it seemed that it would last forever! Finally, I fell in a warm ground of sand. I groaned, trying to shake the feeling off. When I finally opened my eyes, I saw my surroundings. It seemed like we were in some kind of desert. All I could see was orange sand and a couple of cactus in the way… Until I saw a small river crossing the horizon.

Justin was knocked out in the floor, and Jacen was just in the same position as me.

"What happened to him?" I asked Jacen while I sat up.

"Shadow-travel wears him out, _a lot, _especially when the distance is so long."

"Where are we, by the way?"

"I'm pretty sure it's New Mexico…"

"_What_?"

"Yep." He nodded while looking around. "I've seen this place in Lili's pictures… I'm pretty sure were in New Mexico."

My jaw dropped. "Holly Poseidon… I've never been to New Mexico…"

"Now you won't be able to say _that_." He chuckled.

"No kidding," I murmured. Justin still wasn't moving, and I was starting to get scared. "Are you sure this is normal?" I said, pointing at him.

Jacen nodded, confident. "I've seen it."

That's when I heard another groan. I looked to my right side.

There, in front of me, were Shawn and Rylee thrown in the ground.

"_Holly Poseidon_! What in the underworld are you two doing here?" I screamed at them.

Rylee groaned and rolled her eyes at me. "We wanted to help you… Even though I'm regretting that decision over the sensation I just felt…"

I screamed in frustration. "Oh gods! Why?"

She covered her ears at my scream. "You're my sister, and you're Shawn's…" She searched for the right word. "_Best friend." _She rolled her eyes. "Like I said, we wanted to help you." She turned to Shawn. "Right, Shawn?"

He was groaning weakly. Then he blushed at Rylee's statement. "Of course we did…"

"Urgh! How did you get here?"

She rolled her eyes once more. "Duh! We were right behind you, remember? We just took Justin's hand at the last moment."

I groaned, this time it had nothing to do with the feeling of shadow-traveling. "That's probably why Justin is this knocked out! You know what? You just made it all worse, with more demigods come more monsters! _And_ without Justin we don't know where Chiron told him the girls were!"

Shawn stood up carefully. "That's easy."

He walked over to Justin and took out a headband from one of the girls from his front pocket.

"Jacen, here…" He gave Jacen the headband from one of the girls. "Sniff it!"

Jacen snorted. "Dude, I'm not a Shepherd, so let me do my thing..." He took the headband and took a long sniff… which I found weird. "This way," he said with confidence, pointing at the horizon, the river I had seen earlier.

"You sure?"

"Do _not_ doubt my skills," he said.

"All right," I murmured. "But Rylee and Shawn will carry Justin."

Rylee's jaw dropped. "That's so not fair!"

I grinned. "Nobody invited you guys here."

And with that we all took off…

The walk to the river seemed to last _forever_. Not a half hour passed and we were attacked by an Empousa, who at first looked like a tourist but ended up trying to suck our blood.

We kept walking, the river finally seemed closer. I looked around. In the small distance, I saw a human-size bag. I frowned and ran over to it, ignoring everyone's calls for me… Eventually, I heard their footsteps behind me.

As I got closer, I realized it wasn't a bag, it was a person. I gasped when I saw the girl on the ground. She was sweating all over her pale face from the heat. I didn't know if she was unconscious or just sleeping. The only thing that assured me that she was alive was her breathing. She had the strangest hair I've ever seen; it was a rainbow, _literally_ a rainbow! It seemed her hair was a reflection from the sun… Because when I blocked it, casting a shadow over her, it looked blonde, completely blonde. Like if her hair had a coat of water around it. The strangest thing was that I recognized her face… I could have sworn I'd seen it before. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. Nicolette. Daughter of Iris. Although, I have never actually seen Nicolette's hair this closely… In the sun… And isn't her hair light brown? But, hadn't I seen her at breakfast today? She didn't follow us or anything… Well, not that I had seen, of course.

I poked her shoulder. She groaned.

_Well, she's conscious, _I thought.

Her eyes fluttered open. And then I saw the most fascinating yet freaky eyes I had ever seen. Her eyes were a swirly mix of rainbow colors that swirl and float around the irises.

She looked at me and groaned. "I knew it! I am dead, right?"

Her voice was soft, calming and incredibly sweet, with a French accent. Nothing like Nicolette. Nothing like herself. I chuckled. "No, I would have known if this was Elysium."

When she processed my words, her face lit up weakly. She stood up and hugged me. "I knew it! I knew if I prayed the gods would 'elp me!"

I was very confused. "How did you get here in the first place, Nicolette?"

She frowned in deep confusion. "Nicolette? Who is zat?"

I frowned along with her. "You. _You _are Nicolette."

She tilted her head to the side. "No. My name is Carlie. Carlie Miranda Love."

That's when it all made sense to me.

_A hero's twin in the land of dry…_

Nicolette's twin? This just got better and better.

"So you mean to tell me-," I said. "-that your name is Carlie Love and you don't know who Nicolette Love is?"

"She 'as my last name?" She gasped.

"_And_ she has your _face_."

She stared at me in bewilderment. "What do you mean?"

I felt like slapping some sense in this French chick, no matter how calm and friendly she was. "I mean to say, you guys are exactly the same."

Her expression remained. "I do not understand."

_This is why blondes are insulted and joked at_, I thought.

"You two are _the same! _You know,_ twins_!"

Her eyes widened. "But zat is impossible! Why, I never once 'ad a blood-related sibling!"

I chuckled. "Think again, then." When she really started thinking I said, "Not literally, it's just an expression."

Rylee spoke for the first time. "Excuse me, _Carlie_, why were you exactly on the ground in the middle of a desert, close to the river?"

Carlie's eyes lit up once more. "Ze river is near? O'! Zat is great! It means I am near!"

We dove in the confusion sea again. "You are near what? Are you okay? Because you seem a little… I don't know… _Insane_?"

She smiled at me. "O', I am sorry if I confused you."

"Yeah you did."

"I ran away from my 'ome-"

"Shocker," Rylee murmured.

"My _idiot_ step-sisters where on my last nerve… Not to mention _mon père_-"

"Not to mention _what_?"

"Her father," translated Jacen.

"Oh, thanks," I told him, then turned to her. "Proceed."

"Yes. I ran away… My family is very wealzy so I just bought ze first flight to New Mexico…"

"Why?" I asked.

"My aunt lives zere… In ze village next to ze river." She pointed.

"Then why didn't you just keep walking?"

She put her hands on her hips. "I was tired! And I was 'ungry, I 'ad not eaten zat much, you know!"

This chick was wacko. I mean, really, I would just keep walking and look for a place to stay over there… Instead of sleeping in the sand.

Rylee said, "So wait, your family is French and your aunt is Mexican?"

Carlie giggled. "No, silly, she just 'as business 'ere! We are all French."

Okay, I had enough of this nonsense. "Listen, we are kind of wasting time here… We have to go to that so-called village and find a girl we don't know-"

"O'! I will accompany you, zen," she said.

"Of course you will…" I murmured.

She ended up coming with us. And, boy, the road seemed to get longer. Carlie was a very sweet girl (almost too sweet), and _EXTREMELY _calm. But I couldn't help getting annoyed with her way of changing the subject in a heartbeat _and_ her accent. It was bugging me so much that I started _talking_ with it involuntarily! And apparently, she already knew she was a demigod _and _that she was daughter of Iris.

Anyways, we got to the village. There, we ate some _tortillas _and other Mexican foods that I really didn't ask the name of… I was just starving.

Justin woke up. He was still very weak and pale. We gave him some nectar and ambrosia and he seemed to get a little better. Just a little.

We kept walking behind Jacen, who kept sniffing the air. That's when I said, "So, has anybody analyzed the riddle that Rachel gave us?"

"'_Tracking's son will lead the way._

_One uninvited's end of days._

_A hero's twin in the land of dry,_

_A daughter of warmth cursing the sky,_

_The last demigod is out of reach._

_This is where a girl shall rest in peace.'" _Justin said. "Well, the first line is obviously talking about Jacen… You know… 'Tracking's son'… The second one: _One uninvited's end of days, _gives me shivers… I don't like it…"

"Wait. Did you say 'uninvited'? As in, wasn't invited here?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said.

I looked over at Carlie instinctively, she waved happily. Hm, she wasn't invited… "Go on," I told him.

"_A hero's twin in the land of dry…"_

"Oh," I said. "We found _her_ alright…"

"_A daughter of warmth cursing the sky… _Daughter of warmth equals Daughter of Hestia… Maybe we'll find her while she's cursing the sky or something…"

"Probably," agreed Rylee.

"The last ones are the real deal: _The last demigod is out of reach. This is where a girl shall rest in peace. _I don't like those two at all."

Jacen stopped his tracks suddenly. I accidentally bumped with him when he did so and I landed on Shawn's arms. I blushed. "Sorry," I murmured.

"Is something wrong?" Justin asked Jacen.

Jacen said, "She made a turn back here. No wonder her scent was so strong when I was tracing it… She went back… We must be close."

So we had to make a turn… And apparently, the trace led back to the river. There was a girl with curly brown hair knelt beside it. As we approached silently, we heard her cries.

"W-Why? Why do you do this to me? W-Why m-me?" Then more loudly, "_Why does life hate me_? _Why do they take my only chance of happiness? I want my dad!_"

She broke into heart-breaking sobs. I couldn't help shedding a few tears for the girl. She must be the one who's father died… She must still love her father with incredible feeling…

Beside me, Justin's eyes where sparkling with tears. I knew he knows how losing a person you love so much feels… He lost his mother, too. I can't really say that I know how it feels:

Number One: My mom isn't exactly dead. Maybe in my mind, but that doesn't make her completely dead.

Number Two: It wasn't like I loved her right now. If I see her again, I wouldn't exactly jump into her arms in joy and excitement. I mean, _she left us to rot! _

My hands turn to fists of just thinking about her.

Justin walked over to the girl. When she heard his footsteps, she turned around in shock. Then she made a grab for something in her pocket… A pepper spray? No wait, she pushed the button that should make it spray, but instead of spraying, it turned into a knife.

Justin let both of his arms to his sides to show her he meant no harm. "I'm not here to hurt you," he said.

The girl's face looked fierce. "Yes, that's what the vampire told me!"

I raised an eyebrow. "You mean an Empousa?"

She turned her gaze at me. And then I saw her eyes. They were red. "Who are you people?"

And surprisingly, it was Carlie who spoke. "We are not 'ere to 'arm you," she said in a very calming tone. "We are 'ere to 'elp."

Jacen said. "Your mother sent us."

The girl's eyes widened and she lowered her knife. "My mother? Hestia?"

"So you know?" Rylee asked.

The girl gulped and nodded. "My d-dad… He told me to find her…" She trailed off. Another tear went down her cheek.

"It's okay," Justin said. And to everyone's surprise, the girl hugged him fiercely.

"Thank you," she whispered. And when she pulled away from him, she said, "My name is Alex Carison."

That night, we slept in Carlie's aunt's place. Yes, we did find her. _And_ she told Carlie she should go to the camp with us. Yipee.

When I was preparing myself to sleep in the couch (Shawn made me. He told me _he_ was going to take the sleeping bag.), I asked Carlie, "Hey, before you go to sleep, do you think I have some way of communicating with the camp? You know, like Iris messaging?"

"O'!" She said, "Of course."

She put her hair in a bun and squeezed it. Like when you have water in it. Surprisingly, some kind of silvery water came out of it, it made a small rainbow. She said, "It's just like Iris messaging… Just say who you want to talk too."

"I don't have to throw a drachma?"

She shook her head. "No."

I looked at the silver water. "Show me Christina Rose Wood."

The thing swirled in a rainbow and suddenly, I was looking at the startled face of our friend, Tia. "Oh!" She jumped as she saw me. "You scared me!"

Rylee suddenly jumped from the other couch and sat next to mine. "Hey, Tia!" She said.

"Hey guys!" She smiled widely. "How's it going on your little adventure? I can't be_lieve _Rylee didn't let me go!"

"You knew-"

"So anyway, guess who asked me to the dance? Huh? Oh forget it, don't guess! It's Zack! Yeah! Shawn's half-brother! The son of Zeus! Zachary Alan Philips! Ah! I would never have guessed-"

"Tia! _Breathe_!" I yelled at her, laughing.

She took a deep breath and laughed after it. "Sorry, got a little hyper there."

"Yes, yes you did," said Rylee, shaking her head. "Same old Tia."

"And yet, what would you do without me?"

"Yes, what indeed?" I replied.

"Oh! Rylee, you will never guess who has a crush on you!"

Rylee suddenly blushed. "Oh, gods… He told you?"

I looked at my sister. "Told her what?"

She blushed deeper. Tia's jaw dropped. "He didn't told me anything, you just did!" She gasped. "Tell me _everything! _Did you kiss him? I would never have in the name of Aphrodite guessed that you had a little secret!"

I narrowed my eyes at my sister. "What is she saying, Rylee?"

Rylee's whole face was red now. "I kind of like this guy… And he likes me back…"

"It's Jason Hathwat, Tori! The son of Athena! You know, the one who somehow knows when people lie to him? That guy!" Tia said.

I gasped. "And you didn't tell your own sister? How could you?"

She bit her lip. "I'm sorry, I just thought that with what happened with Jonah-"

"Oh please! How vulnerable do you think I am? Jonah shjonah! Who cares?" I said to her. "Holly Poseidon, Sis. I'm so happy for you!"

"You_ are_?" She asked in disbelief.

"Sure I am! I'm not heartless, you know…"

"That's great, Tori! Now, Tia, how in our father's name did you found out?" Rylee said, turning to our friend.

"Well, actually he didn't say anything, he was just asking for you a lot and I asked him… But since he didn't tell me anything-just blushed and ran away-I decided I was going to tell you the whole you-would-never-guess-who-has-a-crush-on-you bit. She gave my sister a mischievous grin. "And it _worked_," she sang. "See? No one can ever hide something from me! I have _ways_."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, well, what could we do without you?"

"I _know_, right?"

I chuckled. "Alright, we have to go now. We'll Iris-message you soon, okay?"

She nodded. "Alright, twins, Tia out, _peace_."

The connection broke and we were alone once again.

The next morning, we were on shadow-traveling duty again. Justin swore he was ready. So he took our hands and we fell on nothingness once more. The same horrible sensation was felt once again. Then we fell on a wet floor. I looked around me to find that we were in New York.

Justin was once again knocked out.

"Why couldn't we go here first? It was closer to camp than New Mexico!" I said.

Jacen just shrugged. He took the headband that was from Alex from his pocket. He handed it to her. Then he took a tank top from his other pocket. He sniffed it.

"This way," he said.

I groaned. I really didn't want to walk. But it could be worse, I guess. I mean, I could be Shawn and Rylee who have to drag Justin everywhere.

We were walking through some street when a scream was heard.

We ran behind Jacen. We ran and ran until we found the source of the scream in an alley. A girl with chocolate brown hair and red eyes was letting out a piercing scream at the sight in front of her. There was a horrible creature that looked somehow part goat, part snake, and part lion. But the worst part was its three heads. It was a Chimera.

I was temporarily frozen in shock. In those few moments, the first head wacked me to the side and I flew into a wall. I landed on my leg. I groaned, trying to ignore the pain coming from my foot. I touched it and flinched from the pain.

_That thing is gonna pay for that!_

I touched the shell in my ring and a bow stood before me, with an arrow ready to be shot. I aimed at the first head and shot the arrow. Right on the eye. The head started shaking its head in frustration. Then, the last head charged at me, I rolled away from it. Jacen accidentally sliced the head in the middle… And two more heads grew from it. I threw another arrow to one of the heads in the middle… It hit it on the neck. The one next to it seemed to be angry, it charged at me… I didn't have time to react, it hit me and I hit my head with the wall. My vision was fuzzy and my head was pounding in pain. With that I drifted into darkness…

I dreamed I was in a cloud. It felt soft and comfortable… like a teddy bear. I see my sister, smiling with sad eyes.

"I love you, Sis," she said, waving good-bye.

I raised an eyebrow. "Why are you waving me good-bye?"

She walked over to me and took my hands. Her right eye let out a tear. "I'll see you in Elysium."

"What are you saying, Rylee? That's heaven." I was starting to get scared.

She smiled, her lower lip quivering. "Wake up."

My eyes fluttered open. I looked at my surrounding and realized I was at a hotel.

The first thing I said was: "Where is Rylee?"

Shawn was beside my bed, his eyes were red. He touched my cheek. "Hi."

"Why are your eyes so red?" I asked him.

He took a deep breath, his lip quivered.

"_What_ is it?" I said, with more force now.

"Tori…"

"Where is Rylee?"

"I-"

"I want to see my sister, I had this horrible nightmare."

He hugged me tightly. "Tori, Rylee is dead."

My body froze. "W-What? I thought you said-"

But when he let go, his expression said it all.

"T-That is_ impossible_…" My eyes were starting to shed tears. "This is _not_ a funny joke!"

"Tori…" His own eyes had tears.

"No! I refuse to believe this!" I yelled at him.

I tried to get up, but my head was too much pain. "Tori… She's gone."

My screamed at him. "No! Don't say that! She's not _dead_!" I was crying with such force, I couldn't see. "SHE _CAN'T _BE!"

"I'm so sorry…" Shawn was crying with me now. He pulled me in another hug. And I screamed and yelled and cried until my eyes felt like they didn't have water anymore.

Rylee couldn't be lost… My twin, my sister… My best friend.

Rachel's words echoed in my head… _The last demigod is out of reach. This is where a girl shall rest in peace…_

When we were back at Camp Half-Blood, I already felt like I was dead myself. And when I saw Tia's excited face when she was welcoming me back and asking where Rylee was, I broke down in her arms once more.

And we cried together.

We cried for my best friend and sister, Rylee.

* * *

**Author's note: Wow, I'm glad that's over! I'm so sad for dear Rylee :(….**

**But there you go! Over 7,000 words! :O**

**Yes, thank you thank you, this was my longest chapter yet!**

**Song in this chapter:**

**For a Pessimist, I'm pretty Optimistic by Paramore**

**Come one, push the magic button! Don't neglect it! Review! :D**


	13. Andrew's answer

**Author's note: Hellos! I'm very sorry for not updating sooner! **

**Let me explain: THE INTERNET WAS OUT AGAIN! I'm not a computer genius so that is all I can say…**

**I'm really REALLY **_**REALLY**_** SORRY!**

**So here is the cliff-hanger's resolution :). I owed you guys one XD.  
**

**And I got bad news: School is starting! DUN DUN DUUUUUN! Which means either slower updates or short chapters… or both! :(**

**Just pray that the teachers won't make us do tons of homework! **

**Pray for me!**

**Claimer: I OWN LITTLE STELLA! HA!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Denisse, or Mia, or Andrew, or Dariane… They are from ****DaughterofPoseidon94, DaughterofHermes130, and SuchIsLife-music(dot)writer****.

* * *

**

Andrew

"Hey, Mia!"

I saw my half-sister throw me one of her dazzling smiles. "Yo, bro!"

I wasn't until I got a little closer that I noticed she had company. Denisse Torres, daughter of Poseidon, was sitting next to her. I sat by them in the grass outside our cabin. "What are you guys talking about?"

Denisse said, "Nothing much."

"Oh! Fun!" I said with sarcasm.

"Just girl stuff…"

"Oh… fun…"

My sister laughed. "Just kidding."

"Good."

She fixed her blue eyes on me. "So, have you asked you-know-who to the dance?"

"Not yet…"

She groaned. "How long do you expect that daughter of Aphrodite to wait?"

"Wait, what daughter of Aphrodite? What are you talking about?" Denisse said.

"Never mind," Mia changed the subject, "Who are _you_ going with?"

Denisse blushed a little. "Well… I'm actually waiting…"

Mia rolled her eyes. "You're waiting for Logan, right? Why don't you two just accept that you like each other?"

Denisse's blush became redder. "I don't like him…"

"No, you don't like him… you _love_ him."

"Oh, please… he's my best friend…"

"You're such a bad liar!"

"Mia, really, it's like he doesn't hear a word I say… his mind is somewhere far away…"

I sighed. "Wow, this _is_ girl stuff."

"Wow, is it just me or is it very hot in here?" Denisse started pulling her dark hair in a ponytail.

Mia chuckled. "No, it's probably that blush on your face."

"Oh…"

She chuckled some more. "Yeah."

I rolled my eyes. "Maria-"

"Don't say my whole name…"

"Why?"

"I don't know… It's too common."

"Okay then, Mia-"

"Drew, you can leave if we bore you…" Denisse said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you telling me to leave in a nicer way?"

Denisse's answer was cut off by a cry. I turned my head to see a little girl running to our direction. Then I realized I knew this little girl. She was our little half-sister, seven-year-old Stella. She was crying.

Mia stood up immediately. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

Stella ran into her protective arms. "I w-was playing n-near the c-canoe lake with the little c-canoe model I m-made and a b-boy k-kicked it and b-broke it!"

Mia's face twisted into fury. "Did you know this boy, Stella?"

She shook her head in denial.

Mia took her hand. "Come on, let's build you another one, and this time, I'll be alongside you when you play with it."

She went away with Stella. Denisse sighed. "Gypsy has such a way with little kids…"

Gypsy was just one of Mia's nicknames. Her full name is Maria Gypsy Mathews. But strange enough, her eyes seem just like a Gypsy's, piercing, mystical, magical, mysterious…

Denisse stood up. "It was nice seeing you again, Andrew…"

She took off… leaving me alone.

I took out a little chain I had in my pocket… it was a present for Dariane… but I hadn't finished it yet. I started putting the finishing touches…

I heard someone clear her throat. I looked up to see Dariane looking at me.

I quickly put the necklace back in my pocket. She didn't seem to notice. "Oh," I said. "Um, hi Dariane, I was on my way to-"

"I need to ask you something."

"Ok… Ask away…"

She closed her eyes and took in a shaky breath. "Drew… Do you like me?"

Boom.

… I was taken aback…

… I was taken_ really_ aback…

… Then I realized a very important thing… I couldn't find my lips…

"Drew?"

…

"Andrew?"

…

"_Drew_!"

Her tone brought me back control to my lips. "Uh-duh."

Unfortunately not my brain.

"Um… Are you okay? You look kind of pale."

I nodded. "I-I-I'm fine."

"Drew," she said in a quiet tone. "Can you please answer the question?"

I felt my heart pumping loudly in my ears. And I swear I could also hear hers.

But when she fixed her changing eyes to me, I saw a new color of emotion in her eyes. They were purple-almost pink. And I knew she was waiting for me to answer… So I decided to tell her everything.

"No."

Dariane

I swear I could hear my heart crushing itself. I could feel it trying to break my ribs apart. I could feel it _breaking_…

But then he said, "I _love_ you."

And I've heard those three words so many times, but I never heard anybody say them to me. And my heart felt as if it was going to burst up in flames.

"Y-You love me?" I whispered.

His eyes held so much honesty, so much emotion, I didn't need his answer.

"Why?" My eyes watered. "Why fall for a daughter of Aphrodite of all others? Why settle for such an easy prize?"

He took a step closer. "But you are _not_ an easy prize. You're one of the hardest."

I shook my head. "You're confusing me… I'm just a daughter of Aphrodite… I'm not that special… you deserve better."

He shook his head. "Why would you even say that?"

I sniffed. "Macey likes you…"

"Macey?"

I nodded. "A-And she deserves better…"

His face was so much closer to mine now. "She's my best friend, Dariane."

"Best friends sometimes end up together," I whispered.

"What if I want _you_?"

"Then it wouldn't be fair-"

"Life is unfair, Dariane."

I looked at the ground. "Drew, I just don't think that it's fair to her…"

"Dariane, look at me."

So I did.

"I love _you_, and that's not going to change."

"Drew-"

His lips crushed mine and I forgot what I was saying. For a moment I was just shocked. And then he pulled away.

And I slapped him. "How _dare_ you-"

"And you say you're an easy prize."

But I really wasn't mad, I was just too shocked. But I couldn't help smile at that. And so I jumped into him. Crushing my lips to him one more time, feeling his lips move with mine in perfect sync.

And I knew I loved him too, no matter what.

* * *

**Author's note: Eh? Eh? Did you like that? :D**

**Ok it was a **_**little**_** short and a **_**little**_** cliché but so what? XD**

**Okay! Review! Remember, I get my hopes up and type faster…**

**I got one last request! The next chapter, I'm battling between two characters: Dimitri or Denisse? Which one should star? I'm asking you people to vote! Send me a review with who you would like to hear about! Let me give you a little info on both:**

**Dimitri is a daughter of Nyx, the goddess of night. I find her as a very funny and sarcastic character. She loves to read, and I'm sorry for the people who disturb her! XD**

**Denisse is a daughter of Poseidon. Her best friend is Logan, a son of Apollo. They have been friends for a long time and Logan has been teaching Denisse how to play the keyboard. I find her story very interesting, actually, and so as her love story. :)**

**There you go! Now please, VOTE! **

**REVIEW! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	14. Dimitri

**Author's note: AHHHHHHHHH!**

**THE STORY REACHED 200 REVIEWS! AHHHHHHHHH! I'M SO HAPPY! X')**

**As always, thank you to all the people who reviewed and voted which demigod should star in this chapter! And the winner is… Dimitri! Congrats MNM and GIR means FRENDZ 4EVA! :D**

**Anyways, I did a Facebook account for Camp Half-Blood, so you can see what your characters are going through while I'm writing! Eh? Eh? What do you think? :D Just search for Melody Harper Johnson. She's the daughter of Apollo, remember? She has a picture of a sign that says Welcome to Camp Half-Blood.**

**I also found out this AWESOME camp called Camp Half-Blood for PJO fans and readers. They actually created the whole activities like catch the flag and sword fighting! I was in shock! Especially when they mentioned you get claimed into a cabin! They do a minor test on you and then you get sorted! Amazing! I'm in love with it :D.**

**Okay… You're probably annoyed now so here you go…**

**Disclaimer: I AM RICK RIORDAN…. Ha, I wish. Then I could kidnap Nico… Hehe :).

* * *

**

Dimitri

Oh my gods! I can't believe she would do that! I mean-

_My thoughts were cut off when a few screams cut the air. I sighed and went back to the book. It was getting to the good part! Wow, I can't believe-_

_More screams._

_I groaned and closed the book. The source of the screams was in front of me, a dozen of Aphrodite girls were around a guy asking him to ask them on a date to the dance. _

_Apparently they didn't realize how _stupid _and _pathetic_ they looked. The guy was there, smiling, shaking his head. He had black hair and green eyes like all the Poseidon children. I recognized him as Marcus Luttrell. I rolled my eyes._

_"Girls, girls!" I heard him say. "I _will_ choose one of you to be my date-"_

_Big mistake._

_The girls started screaming even louder and closed the little space they had around him. Somehow he seemed to be alive and successfully made a gap between the girls to make a run for it. _

_The bad news was that he was running towards the space I was reading at. Annoyed, I stood up. When Marcus and the girls were close enough, I concentrated on the girls. I felt the dizzying sensation of my gift working. I closed my eyes, so I could picture an endless night. And then, there were more screams, but of desperation. _

_I opened my eyes to see the entire group of girls with completely black eyes and walking blind._

_I sighed, finally peaceful._

_I opened my book once again to read…_

_But I sensed eyes staring at me. I groaned in frustration and looked around me. It was Marcus who was staring at me. He was looking… amazed._

_"Did_ you_ do that?"_

_I just nodded._

_He threw me a dazzling smile and I just rolled my eyes. "You can just say thank you and we'll call it a day."_

_He raised an eyebrow. "You want me to _leave_?"_

_"Uh, yes, please."_

_He looked blank. "No one has ever told me to leave."_

_"Well, you won't be able to say that anymore. And only because I'm nice I won't make you go totally blind."_

_He still looked like he didn't register my words. "You want me to _leave_?"_

_I glared at him. "Yes."_

I shake the flash-back out of my head. Now that I think about it, I should have _never _helped him. Maybe then he would leave me be!

I tried to focus on the book again, but I had the same feeling I had in the flashback. That eyes were staring.

I pulled my book closer.

Closer…

_Closer_…

But his eyes were unbearable.

I sighed. "Okay, I'll buy." I closed my book and turned to Marcus. His sea-green eyes tinted with mockery. "If I throw a stick, will you go away?"

"Why do you want me to go away?"

I groaned. "We've been through this everyday and everyday you ask!" I sighed in frustration. "Because, I want to focus on my book!"

"Why are you always reading?"

I groaned once again. "Dude, I hate the world, okay?" I frowned and pulled the book back towards my face.

A daughter of Aphrodite, I believe her name was Linda, walked her way towards us. "Hi Marcus!"

I rolled my eyes at her flirty tone. Linda is always after men anyways. I remember she was after Stephen for a _long_ time. "Just take him away, please. Swallow his face if you must."

She just smiled more widely at my comment. Marcus snorted. "Sorry, Linda, maybe some other time we'll talk. I'm busy."

I closed my book once more. "Doing _what_?"

He smiled at me, one of his many ways to charm girls. Another thing that doesn't work on me. "Talking to you."

I rolled my eyes again. "You're so cheesy."

Linda said, "Um, it's okay Marcus. I'll see you around when you're… _alone_."

_Bitch._

Marcus completely ignored her fleeing. I glared at the leaving Linda. "Well, there goes my chance of getting rid of you."

He laughed.

"That wasn't even funny!"

"It _is _to me."

"I was serious."

He locked his eyes with mine. "Why are you so mean?"

"I'm not mean, I'm just not friendly to people like you."

"People like me?"

"Yes! Arrogant, selfish, stupid, b-"

"I get it."

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow. "That's new."

There was a complete silence.

"Would _you_ like to go to the dance with me?"

My eyes popped open. "No! Double no! Absolutely no! _No_!"

His face was full of wonder. "Why? Every girl in this camp wants to."

"Well, _I'm_ not every girl! _I_ don't want to!"

"Why?"

"Because!" I growled and stormed to my cabin.

He did the same. "Why can't you answer?"

"You just don't get it! For you, it's all about you! Every girl wants you! You're a complete jerk! And you don't even see that!"

"I've changed, Dim!"

"Don't you _dare_ call me by my nickname! Only my siblings call me that! And don't start it with your cheesy pick-up lines or dramatic scenes!"

"Why won't you go out with me?"

I was momentarily shocked.

"I-I mean go to the dance with me?"

I sighed. "You know what?" _I can't believe I'm doing this_… "If I say yes, will you go away?"

"Yes! If you don't like our date-"

"It's _not_ a date!"

"Um, okay, if you don't like my company on the dance-"

"Which is a high probability…"

"-then I will leave you in peace."

"Good," I said.

He smiled widely. "See you at the dance." He walked away.

_Oh gods what have I done?_

The sun was already going down and I gazed at it through the window. Chills ran down by spine. Night was coming soon.

"Wow, that guy must really like you."

I rolled my eyes and turned to give my half-brother a look. Nicholas Rayes smirked at me.

"The guy is trying, Dim-"

I closed my eyes. "Please don't say 'give him a shot'-"

"Give him a shot."

I groaned and opened my eyes. I looked into my brother's deep black eyes. "I don't want to."

"You'll never know-"

"Nicholas, you don't even know him!"

"Do _you_?"

I hesitated. "I know enough of him."

"Dimitri, I know he is a jerk and all, trust me, I do. But I've seen him change these last few days… I don't know… I think it has something to do with you… Tell me, how many boys have the guts to say hi to you?"

"I already agreed to go with the dance with him, Nick, what else do you want me to do? _Kiss_ the guy? Wait, don't answer that…"

"Oh! You agreed to go with him? Well, that's surely something I'll be spreading out!"

I rolled my eyes. "To who? Robin?"

He looked at me. "Maybe."

I just smiled.

The next day Marcus came back and sat next to me as I was reading.

"You don't even give me a day? I said yes didn't I?" I said as soon as his butt hit the space next to me.

"No I'll leave you now-"

"Well?"

"I just thought I should give you this."

He handed me a wrapped rectangle. A present?

"Um, why are you giving me a gift?"

"Open it."

And so I did. It was a book. The title was in ancient Greek and so was the rest of the book. The title read Twilight. It had a hand holding an apple in the front.

"A romance book?" I said with disgust.

He chuckled. "I thought you should give romance a shot… plus it's about vampires… you seem into that stuff."

I smiled at him in wonder. "How did you know that?"

"Well, the way you usually look-"

My smile dropped. "Are you saying I look like a vampire?"

"N-No! I didn't mean that-"

I narrowed my eyes. "And to think I was beginning to think you were observant."

"No! I-I didn't-"

I laughed. "I'm messing with you!"

He sighed in relief and smiled back. "Wow this is the first time you've actually smiled with me!"

I slowly turned my face serious. "Don't get used to it."

"You have a pretty smile… I should buy you books more often."

"Hm, maybe you should… now go!"

He left.

I soon found myself going inside my cabin and putting the book in my enormous bookshelf. I found Nicholas looking for something in his bed.

I walked over to him. "He bought me a book."

He slowly turned to me. "Marcus?"

I nodded.

He widened his eyes. "_Wow_."

"I _know_!"

He shook his head in amazement. "That's _big_."

I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I have to go but I'll come back, okay?"

"Wait, what were you looking for? Another Skittles bag you've been hiding?"

He walked out fast. This got me the feeling I was right.

I walked around the Nyx cabin. It was painted a very dark blue, the color of the night. In the ceiling, a few stars hug loose by a string, they glowed in the dark cabin. It all looked like nighttime.

I looked at the mirror. My hair was chopped shoulder-length. In little light, it looks black, but when you're in the light you can see the slightest hint of blue. This is my natural color of hair, blue-black. Yeah, it's weird, but I love my hair. My eyes were different. They were light-green. Although I'm sure that when I use my gift, they turn black.

I slowly smiled to the mirror. Something I haven't done in _years_.

_It's true… I do have a pretty smile…_

I realized with a start that I was actually _checking_ myself in the mirror. And I was reaching out for the brush to _comb_ my hair!

_Oh gods! What's going on with me?_

I dropped my hand, not daring to touch the hair-brush.

I looked at my reflection again and whispered, "Oh gods, mirror, what's wrong with me?"

* * *

**Author's note: Yes, another shortie :). I hope you liked the chapter! Can you review, please?**

**Oh and remember the whole Facebook thing I wrote in the author's note in the start!**

**Okay, next chapter is Denisse! No worries :).**

**REVIEW! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Please, touch the magic button down there, you know you want to! XD**


	15. Denisse

**Author's note: Hey guys! Thanks for all the support! You guys rule! As an appreciation gift, here I send you your very own Olympus dance mortal pass! XD**

**As I promised, here is Denisse! Congrats ****DaughterofPoseidon94****!

* * *

**

Denisse

"… And then this one is-"

"D, right?"

"No, we've been over this…"

I narrowed my eyes. "Um, I'm sorry?"

"You should take this seriously!"

I glared at his moving blue eyes. "I _am_ taking this seriously! _I_ was the one who wanted to learn to play the keyboard! And I'm a daughter of Poseidon so cut me some slack, Logan!"

He sighed. "You're right, I'm sorry."

He got back to the teaching… I couldn't help thinking about the day we met… I was fourteen back then… Two years back…

_My dad is going to kill me! And my mom is going to revive me and murder me! I was running _extremely _late for my swimming lessons. I love swimming… I don't want to die!_

_I kept running and running through the sidewalk… I was getting closer to my house…_

_And then I saw the scariest thing ever. A boy about sixteen years old with light hair and blue eyes was running in the opposite direction that I was. The scary thing was what was chasing him. It was some kind of cross between a human and a devil with claws and horrible black wings._

_The guy was looking back to the thing that was chasing him. And I was far beyond my mind to register that I was running towards the guy. I remember our bodies crashing… And then…_

_My head hit the cement._

_Darkness. It's all that I remember. A horrible endless night full of pain._

_I woke up to crying. Horrible whimpers and cries. My head felt as if it was going to explode. When I could finally open my eyes, I was hugged fiercely by someone._

_I realized it was my mom. Her usually pretty and warm brown eyes were red and puffy. And next to her was the guy in the sidewalk._

_My mom ended up telling me I was a demigod. She told me everything from top to bottom. Her affair with Poseidon. Her husband thinking I was his daughter. Everything._

_Next, I was sent to camp with Logan._

_We became best friends, aside from the fact that we were neighbors._

"Denisse! Focus!"

I snapped back to reality. "Oh! I'm sorry! I was just thinking about the time-"

"You have to focus! We all have ADHD but you have to try to focus!"

"Are you even listening to me, Logan?" I whispered. "You never listen to me."

We locked eyes. "Yes I do."

I shook my head. "No… You don't." I picked up my tote bag and walked away, leaving him sitting next to the keyboard.

I was thinking about Logan the whole way to my cabin. In my trance, I bumped with someone.

Ariel Turner smiled at me. "Hi Denisse."

"Hi… Where's Lacey?"

She shrugged. "She said she was going to talk to Nico about something…" She looked at my face. "Hey, are you okay?"

I shook my head in denial.

She rolled her eyes. "My brother again?"

I nodded.

She nodded back in understanding. "Should I say something to him?"

I shook my head once more.

"Well, maybe _you_ should."

I said, "He doesn't listen… When I'm in the same room as the keyboard he only thinks about music…"

She smiled. "Well then! Come with me!"

She took my arm and led me to the Apollo cabin. Beside a bed sat a squeaky-clean acoustic guitar… Ariel retrieved it.

We sat in the bed. "You play?" I asked her.

She smiled. "Heck yeah! There was a music room in my old school… And after school I used to try to learn to use the guitar… I used books and stuff…"

"Wow, you must've had a lot of time then."

She gave me a sad smile. "Yeah, actually. Going home was like my personal Fields of Punishments."

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have-"

"It's okay… Lots of kids have abusive step-fathers…"

There was a long and sad silence.

"Anyways…" Arial started. "I brought you here for something…"

I nodded.

"Okay," she smiled. "I've heard Logan play his guitar for a very long time… "

"He plays guitar?"

She nodded. "Although he prefers the keyboard… anyways, he plays it when he's upset to make a little song about it…"

"Okay…"

"And he's been playing the same song recently… I think he can't find words to it… maybe if you play it and maybe add some words to it about how you feel… he will pay attention to you and understand."

I nodded the whole time, liking the idea. "That's a very good idea, Ariel!"

"Well thank you… It's a way better way to attract attention than what Travis did to me…"

"What did he do?"

She gripped her guitar tighter. "Don't ask, please."

"Um, okay?"

She helped me learn the song. It wasn't simple, but it wasn't that hard either. Maybe I didn't know what chords I was playing… but, hey, I was playing!

Ariel also helped me with the lyrics… but I was better in that part when you come to my feelings. I was just saying everything my heart did.

We were at this for about three days… I didn't talk to Logan in neither of those days.

And then I was ready.

I walked into our practicing room. It was just a little cabin that Leah Yamada (daughter of Demeter) did for us in particular when I asked her.

Logan was there, playing the keys silently. He looked up. "I thought you'd never come to practice again."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't be melodramatic, Logan. You're my best friend." I walked over to him. "And I want to show you something."

I took his hand and walked him out of the room. I led him to the Apollo cabin.

I sat on the floor, next to Ariel's bed, and took the guitar. He mimicked the movement. "Wait, so you know how to play the guitar? But you can't play the keyboard?"

I gave a little smile. "Actually, I don't play the guitar… but I do know a little song you've been playing recently…"

I started playing slowly and his face drowned with recognition.

And I did something I never thought I would do… I sang.

_"Friday night beneath the stars_  
_In a field behind your yard_  
_You and I are painting pictures in the sky_

_And sometimes we don't say a thing_  
_Just listen to the crickets sing_  
_Everything I need is right here by my side_

_And I know everything about you_  
_I don't wanna live without you_

_I'm only up when you're not down_  
_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground_  
_It's like no matter what I do_

_Well, you drive me crazy half the time_  
_The other half I'm only trying_  
_To let you know that what I feel is true_  
_And I'm only me when I'm with you_

_Just a small town boy and girl_  
_Living in the crazy world_  
_Trying to figure out what is and isn't true_

_And I don't try to hide my tears_  
_The secrets, all my deepest fears_  
_Through it all nobody gets me like you do_

_And you know everything about me_  
_You say that you can't live without me_

_I'm only up when you're not down_  
_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground_  
_It's like no matter what I do_

_Well, you drive me crazy half the time_  
_The other half I'm only trying_  
_To let you know that what I feel is true_  
_And I'm only me when I'm with you_

_When I'm with anybody else_  
_It's so hard to be myself_  
_And only you can tell_

_That I'm only up when you're not down_  
_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground_  
_It's like no matter what I do_

_Well, you drive me crazy half the time_  
_The other half I'm only trying_  
_To let you know that what I feel is true_

_And I'm only me_  
_Who I wanna be_  
_Well, I'm only me when I'm with you_  
_With you, oh, yeah."_

When I finished, I was completely red in the face. Not only because of the fact that I just sang, but because the song meant so much… and it held so much truth.

Logan locked his eyes with mine. And in an instant, he smiled. "Why are you blushing?"

"Did you even _listen_ to the song?"

She smiled wider. "Yes, trust me, I did. But you shouldn't be blushing right now…"

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you heard me? I just _sang_."

"I know, and you did it beautifully."

"Um, are you nuts? I don't _sing_."

"Well, you did."

"Gods, why are we even talking about this? Did you listen to all of the things I said in that song? Huh? Did yo-"

He grabbed my face and pulled it to his, crushing his lips to mine. Two years… two years since I've wanted this… I pictured this moment in my craziest of fantasies… now it was just perfect.

There was so much more in that single kiss. So much waiting… now we finally have each other.

He pulled away, leaving our noses still close. "You fight too much," he whispered.

His breath flushed my cheeks even redder. "T-That was a very nice way of telling me to shut up."

He chuckled and leaned in for another kiss. This time it was softer and shorter than the other.

I whispered, "Is this some kind of way of telling me to shut up?"

His next kiss answered my question…

And then…

"Ahem?"

We pulled apart in the speed of light. I looked up to the newest person in the room with tomato-red cheeks. Alexandra Velez (my half-sister) gazed at us with wide eyes and red cheeks.

Could someone say with a high-pitched voice, _Awkward…_

She said, "Um, I was wondering if-if you have seen Edwin… but I um- I see you're kind of busy…"

"Um, no, it's okay Alexa, we can help you-"

"No-no, really…" She practically ran from the room.

"That was awkward," I whispered.

He kissed me.

"Okay, seriously, is this your new way of telling me to stop talking? Whatever happened to 'shut up'?"

He kissed me.

_Eh, who's complaining?

* * *

_

**Author's note: TELL ME! REVIEWWWWWWW! WOOOOHOOOO!**

**One more thing… **

**I'm thinking about next chapter doing either a chapter about Tia (The Poseidon twins' best friend) or doing Zoey Walker, the little girl from the Zeus cabin that has an incredible talent of running away.**

**Btw, the dance is coming soon :D.**

**Vote! AND REVIEWW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	16. Christina

**Author's note: YES! I FINALLY GOT INTERNET AGAIN! xD**

**So, I had this AMAZING idea… I just had to put it in the chapter :). Next chapter I'm gonna do Zoey… The problem is that I **_**was**_** doing Zoey's chapter… and then it all went down the drain (Translation: it got erased!)! I know, bummer… So I was depressed by that fact… I was looking for it for WEEKS! Just to see if by some tiny spark of a miracle it could still be in my laptop. **

**But it all comes down to this: It's gone.**

**So… yeah…**

**Anyway, congratulations Tia! You're starring in this chapter! **

Christina

I still look next to me… about to say something funny, and before I even speak, I remember I don't have Rylee there to actually laugh at the stupidity of it… only Tori, who usually rolls her eyes.

I still go to the Poseidon cabin… and wait for the girl who usually walks in the middle to come to us… then I remember I only have one girl.

I still freeze in the middle of a sentence… I was about to say, "Hey, twins!"

I still wait for a reply after I say her name, then I remember she's not sitting next to her sister.

I still look back, wondering: where did Rylee go? Until I realize she went to Elysium…

I still can't believe Rylee is not here with us.

I don't just refuse to believe, it also just doesn't fit in my mind.

Every night, I whisper things to her, wondering if she somehow, can hear me. Every night I shed tears to her.

Every day, I remember how it used to be with her here. Every day, I wonder if she can see us.

Every time, I long for her.

Wondering if I'll ever see her again… But I know the answer to that…

"Hey, Tw-Tori," I say, catching up to my friend.

Victoria's long black hair was as messy as it could ever be. She didn't look in a mirror anymore... She didn't do much anymore…

"Hi," she says back with her usual shrug.

I sighed. "Tori, look at me.'

She did. Her eyes were puffy and red. They didn't have the usual glow I used to see when I looked into those beautiful green eyes.

"Come on," I grabbed her arm and dragged her to my cabin.

"What are you-"

"Tori… I understand… I really do… But you can't keep looking like this, it's been two weeks. You look so depressing, Death flinches at the sight of you."

Her grim expression didn't change. "What am I supposed to do? Skip around singing "If you're happy and you know it"? My twin, my other half, my best friend, just freaking _died_!"

I flinched at the last word. "Tori, she was my best friend too…"

"_But you didn't go through the things we did together! Our mom left us right in front of us! We suffered hunger and loss! And now, more loss! I'm just thirteen, Tia!_"

I was left speechless. It was all true.

Then, without me wanting to, I was brought back to the day Tori came back.

"_Come on, Zack! Faster!"_

_He was panting. "You know, for a daughter of Aphrodite, you're pretty darn fast!"_

"_Less talking! More running!"_

_We were still running to Half-Blood Hill when we saw them arrive._

_I ran as fast as I could. Adrenaline was pulsing through my veins. And then I threw my arms on Tori. "Oh gods, Tori! I'm so happy you're here! Tell me _everything_, did you- Hey, where's Rylee?"_

_I looked at her. That's when I noticed she had traces of tears on her cheeks. "Tori? Why are you crying? Are you okay?"_

_Without saying anything, she threw herself to me, sobbing uncontrollably. I didn't understand her reaction. "What is it, Vicky?"_

"_R-Rylee'sg-gone."_

"_What? I can't understand you…"_

_She sniffed and kept sobbing. "Rylee… is… gone."_

"_What do you mean?"_

_She yelled, "SHE'S DEAD, TIA! DEAD!"_

_Everyone fell into a deep silence. In which I could only stare at Tori's broken face._

_I felt as if something inside of me had fallen into pieces… and left me forever. And that happy moment just a few moments ago… had been eons ago._

_I don't know how much time I stood there, falling in a deep abyss of nothingness._

_Until my body became to react. My eyes watered. "W-What do you mean she's dead?" I felt as if I was four years old and I needed my mommy to tell me if something was true…_

_Her body was shaking uncontrollably. "She died, Tia… my little sister is gone," she whispered._

_I fell down on my knees, losing balance. My arms shook and I shake my head in denial. "No."_

_I didn't receive an answer._

"_No!" I yelled more violently. _

_No answer._

_I screamed. This had to be a nightmare. Pinch me, I want to wake up. _

_I cried as I've never cried in my entire life. I said things I never thought I'd say. _

_Rylee can't be dead._

_Rylee can't be dead._

_RYLEE CAN'T BE DEAD!_

"But she's dead, Tori," I croaked. "We have to live with that..."

A few tears rolled down her cheeks. I hugged her. "Life is just too short… we have to keep on living."

"She didn't even get to be a teenager," she whispered.

I closed my eyes. A tear came out of my left eye.

Rylee was always saying how when she was thirteen, she would finally stop being treated like a little girl in the Poseidon cabin. As well as Tori.

But Rylee died a day before their birthday. The irony of it kills me.

She died a kid.

"I know, Tori," I whispered. "But Rylee would have killed you if she saw you spend your life crying for her…"

I imagined Rylee smiling amusingly and nodding.

Victoria said, "You're probably right…"

I smiled, recovering some of my natural humor. "Sure I am, when aren't I?"

She rolled her eyes. "Never!"

We smiled. I picked up a hair-brush and started combing my friend's hair. When I started stroking her blue streak, I was reminded of the fact that it was one of Rylee's remaining memories.

When I was done with her, she looked as good as new. "Thanks," she whispered.

"No prob."

We walked over to our first training: the lava-mountain-climbing. It was the Hades cabin with the Poseidon and Aphrodite cabin.

A.K.A: We were lots of people.

There were already people climbing. We were obviously late.

We started making the line to climb.

"Excuse me?" Tori and I turned to the voice. A short girl with silky black hair and dark eyes was looking at Tori. "Are you Victoria Rose?"

Tori raised an eyebrow.

The girl smiled. "Sorry for being kind of sudden… I'm Lacey Martinez… daughter of Hades."

We both shook hands with the girl.

"How do you know my name?" Tori asked.

Lacey eyed the blank space beside Tori. "Your sister told me."

"Oh," Tori gulped. "I didn't know you knew her."

Lacey looked beside Tori again. "I didn't," she said.

"Then how the heck did you know my name?"

Lacey once again looked at the blank space. Tori looked too. "What in the underworld are you looking at?"

She locked her eyes with Tori's. "Your sister."

Tori didn't react. "What? What about my sister?"

Lacey smiled. "Your sister, she's right next to you."

I was jaw-dropped. I remembered: Hades children could see dead people.

"My sister is dead, _Lacey_. Gone."

"I know… Rylee, right?" She seemed to get confirmation from the space she was looking at. "She says, and I quote: 'I have never left your side, Tori.'"

Tori gripped her head. "Don't do this to me, Lacey… I'm so sick and tired of games."

Lacey took her hands. "Listen, since the day you came back… she has been lingering here… I've talked to her."

Tori's eyes watered. "Then, why can't I see her?"

Lacey gave a sad smile. "Only Hades children can do that, Victoria."

Tori sniffed. "Oh gods," she whispered.

Lacey nodded. "She hasn't crossed the lake."

"What?" I said, speaking for the first time.

Lacey turned her eyes on me. "She hasn't crossed the lake to the Underworld, her spirit is just that, she's an invisible ghost. Like your guardian angel."

"B-But why?" Tori whispered.

Lacey shrugged. "She doesn't want to leave your side."

Tori said, "B-But she _has _to cross the lake! She has to go to Elysium, to heaven! Tell her that!"

Lacey smiled once more. "She can hear you."

Tori looked at the space where Rylee should be. "Rylee, you can't be beside me forever-"

"She said, 'Sure I can'."

I rolled my eyes. Typical Rylee… she was definitely there.

"No! You can't! You have to be in your own paradise… meet other dead people… be in heaven."

There was a silence.

Lacey said, "She says: 'But what about you?'"

Tori made a sad smile. "I'll be fine."

There was another silence.

"She's saying: 'Then do me two last favors… one for you… one for Tia.'"

"Anything," we both said.

"'Tori, call mom, tell her about my death.'"

Victoria narrowed her eyes, but nodded.

"'Tia…'"

"Yes?"

Lacey closed her eyes, as if she herself was sad. "'Tell Jason I'm sorry… that I hope he finds a wonderful person with who he can share his life with."

"… Okay," I whispered.

I could already imagine Jason's face… this was going to be a difficult task for me… and for him. He hasn't been going anywhere lately… I haven't seen him much.

Lacey opened her eyes again. "She's gone… going off to the Underworld."

For the first time in weeks, Tori smiled whole-heartedly. "I'm glad."

**Author's note: *sniff* Oh Rylee! x'(**

**I had to make this chapter, it shows both of the friends letting go...  
**

**So... Did you like it? Did you cry? Did you not?**

**REVIEW! **

… **and maybe Rylee can make a little appearance at the dance :D.**

… **REVIEW! PUSH THE FREAKING BUTTON DOWN THERE! xD**


	17. Zoey, Lacey and the dead

**Author's note: ****HEY GUYS!**

***Confetti Canyon fires***

**I'm back! xD**

**I am so sorry :(. First of all... I am completely computer-less, both the family computer and my computer have viruses and they don't turn on... I'm doing this through one of my friend's computer (you gotta love my friend xD).**

**READ THIS BEFORE READING:**

**1. ****OH MY GOD THE NEW PERCY JACKSON BOOK JUST CAME OUT, I FREAKING WANT IT!**

**2. I have too many characters xD... I'll stop asking for them for just a few months or weeks... You know what? I'll tell you when I'm accepting! **

**3. I am thinking about making a sequel to this story. If you guys didn't know... this story (sadly) can't go on forever... SO I'm going to make the dance this story's big finally. The sequel will be awesome, I have it already planned out! I will announce when it will be out, okay?  
**

**4. The dance will have multiple chapters. What I mean by this is that there will be at least 3 chapters about the dance, each in multiple points of view.**

**5. I give up on Zoey. It's too big of a desperation! I can't bear it! I made the chapter and it was so good... AND ITS GONE! SO now I gave her a very small spotlight  
**

**6. I love you guys. Wait, did you already know that? I love you. I love you. I love you. I LOVE YOU! XD 3**

**Ok...  
**

**That is all...**

* * *

Zoey, Lacey, and the dead

_As soon as she stepped out of the limousine, she was blinded by light. _

_Bright flashes of light over here and there. Loud noises. Yelling, car honks, laughter. It was all too much to bear for little Zoey Walker's hearing. _

_Every time Zoey got out of a car, this is the noise she hears. This is the never-ending nightmare._

_A hand gripped hers and gave it a squeeze. She looked up at it. Isabella Walker, one of the world's biggest actress. Her mom. __Zoey acknowledged the fact that she was a star. She also knew that her mom was using her to get a better image, as always._

_She smiled at the camera, as her mother taught her._

_Flash._

_"Isabella Walker!"_

_Her mother turned._

_The reporter smiled and pointed his camera-man to Zoey's mother. The camera-man turned to film. "Hello, nice to see you again on the red carpet, I'm Jason Stewart, I hope you remember me-"_

_Zoey wasn't paying attention to the man or his words, she was looking at the bright lights on the building, and wondering why there weren't any stars in the sky. _

_She wasn't cut out for this. She was a kid, a little girl who just wanted her mother's attention._

_She didn't even knew they were talking to her until her hand started to hurt. She turned, with tears ready to spill, to her mother... and that's when she saw the microphone in front of her._

_She composed her face. "Excuse me, what?" She said, in the softest tone she could ever manage._

_She reporter smile softly. "Aren't you a cutie! What do you have to say to all our viewers out there, sweetie?"_

_Zoey smiled."We love you!" She said, making the cutest voice she could ever do._

_Isabella was pleased. The reporter's face twisted into unimaginable hate... it was scary. _

_The face started burning. Literally burning. It caught fire._

_Then, with a cold, rusty voice, he said: "Liar, liar, face in fire!"_

Zoey woke up, gasping.

She looked around and realized it was completely dark. It was still nighttime. It was all another nightmare.

Zoey spilled her tears on her pillow, knowing the nightmare wasn't true, but she was a little girl, that's what she does. She cries.

Then, before she knew, it was morning. She had forgotten all about the nightmare.

She was woken up by yelling. When she opened her eyes, she saw Rain and Sunny Silverstorm fighting with the James twins. A fight between twins. The James twins were two boys: Phoenix and Parker James. They were fraternal twins, not like the Silverstorms, who's only difference was... wait... what was the difference between them? Their names, maybe?

"Shut your pie hole, you bloody hydra!" One of the Silverstorm twins yelled with her British accent, her hands over her ears.

Phoenix yelled, "Well, if you talked English, maybe I could freaking understand you!"

"Oi! Don't talk to my sister that way! You are such a disrespectful bloke!"

"Guys! Guys! Shut both of your mouths!" Both of the pairs turned to Italia Garcia. Their half-sister was a very strict girl when it came to fights. She'll blast your butt if that's what she has to do to shut your fighting mouth. "You've already woken up the whole cabin! Do you want a bullhorn to wake the rest of the camp? Huh?"

They said nothing.

"You don't?"

They remained silent.

"Hear that?" She whispered. "That's the sweet sound of _silence_."

And then Phoenix James had the beautiful idea to talk. "Um, silence is _not_ a sound, Italia..."

Zoey rolled her eyes and sighed. Even her, an eight-year-old girl, knew better than to back-talk Italia. It was like calling the Poseidon daughters Mattie: Martha, or calling May Katherine: Mary Kate.

Completely illogical.

Italia gave him 'the look'. "Why, no, it's not a sound, _genius_. That's why I love it when _I want to sleep_! Since when are you a son of Athena, dumbass?"

"Since when are _you_ a daughter of Ares?" He whispered.

The cabin seemed a thousand times more quiet this time. All my brothers and sisters where wide-eyed.

"What did you say, sweetie?"

He gulped.

Zoey looked over at Shawn with alarmed eyes. He was one of her closest half-brothers. He looked back with the same expression.

Shawn yelled, "Ow! My arm!" He was a horrible liar and actor, but in the tense atmosphere, it seemed to be believable.

Zoey yelled, "Oh gods! Are you okay?"

Some people were lost, but they came to sense and all the half-brothers and sisters acted along and running around Shawn to see his 'injure'.

In the end, the fight was over due to this distraction.

As you can see, Zoey was a real smart and charming girl with a tough life. Being a demigod mostly meant you had a story to tell. And hers was very unusual.

Zoey was the daughter of Isabella Walker, one of the world's biggest actress. She used her daughter to get the image of a 'great mother' and then didn't even try to have some fun with her, or even time. The attention she gives to Zoey is all outside, where she knows the paparazzi are watching. And the worst part is... Zoey knows all of that. She knows how she uses her. But she doesn't care, because she says it's great that she at least gets some time with her mom... and some other children don't get that.

She is such a mature little girl. How could you be so happy, and yet so sad at such a young age?

Well, she was.

She is the Zeus cabin's little girl. Just like all the cabins do, she is the little girl in the place. Zeus's little girl. Which is scary because, there is always a half-sister or brother there babysitting you. She hates that. Which is why she escapes. She has a talent for escaping.

And I mean, she is _VERY_ good.

She was one of the girls that knew everybody and everybody knew her. She would be walking alone, and soon enough, somebody would come and say hi. She could tell you every single person on every single cabin and she is the first person who talks to the new half-blood. Well, if she gets there first.

She loves gymnastics. When she was four, she had bugged her mother so much, she put her in the sport. And she has loved it ever since. Even if her mom doesn't come to a single performance, she loves it. It's one of her talents: Flexibility.

She adores Camp Half-Blood. It's the only place where she can forget all the star crap. Where everybody is the same. Equal. They all go through nonsense...

* * *

Zoey walked out of the dining pavilion, inhaling the fresh morning air. The sky looked a clear blue and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. Which was weird, because yesterday was incredibly cloudy and chilly, a complete gray day.

_I guess dad is in a good mood today_, she thought to herself.

"Hey, sweetie pie!"

She turned to the voice.

Lacey Martinez, daughter of Hades, was walking towards her direction.

To be honest, Zoey always had a fascination with Hades children. They were very creepy because of their natural appearance, because every time you are in the same place as a Hades child, the atmosphere is serene, calm, dead. Like an Iris child's atmosphere, except Iris's children are _much_ more peppier... by a _LOT_.

"Hi, Lacey," Zoey smiled to the girl.

Lacey smiled back and turned her dark eyes to a blank space.

Zoey raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay?"

Lacey looked at Zoey again. "Oh! Yeah, great, it's just that there have been a lot of ghostly activity on my cabin..."

Zoey felt shivers creeping up her arms.

Lacey rolled her eyes. "Forgive her, it's just that she's new and she's-"

"Wait..." Her eyes popped out of their sockets. "Those shivers were-"

"Yes."

"And you're talking about-"

"Yes."

Silence...

Lacey Martinez. Recently discovered daughter of Hades.

This girl was very proud of her parentage. Ever since she found out, she has been non-stop enjoying it. She had been years without knowing she was a Hades child... well... all the Hades children waited long years until knowing.

Nobody really knows why he didn't claim them sooner. Well, actually, Adrianne (Isabelle) Jasperson was the only one who knew. But she swore that what happened in there, what their father told her, was something she would take to the grave. Lacey still hears her half-sister crying for that night...

Lacey is a very open-minded person. She loves to learn new things everyday about Hades... and other gods... but mostly about Hades...

She thinks Hades has always been the one left out or less cared for. Neglected. This is why she loves knowing more and more about her father.

Recently, as she said to Zoey, there had been some ghostly activity over their cabin.

Lacey in specific loved being able to see what is paranormal or supernatural. She knew the dead couldn't hurt her. They are _dead._

Anyways, one day, she woke up to find a girl shaking her. She had woken her up. But she hadn't felt any shaking, only horrible shivers down her spine, followed by spasms. Until Lacey realized the girl's arms had gone through her. They weren't shaking her.

_Lacey sat up quickly, fascinated. The girl seemed about twelve years old. She had a fading appearance (like a ghost's), black hair with a blue streak on the left side, and green eyes. Her face seemed familiar. She had seen it somewhere._

_"Who are you?" Lacey whispered to the girl._

_The girl smiled. "Yes! I knew that if I came to a Hades's child, he or she would see me!" She smiled some more. "My name is Rylee. My sister is Victoria Rose... you might know her as Tori... I recently died on a quest."_

_Lacey blinked an few times. Unbelievable. "You haven't crossed to the Underworld?"_

_She shook her head. "No... and my sister will probably re-kill me if she finds out I haven't just to be with her... anyways, I really want to talk to her, but, as you can see, I'm dead."_

_Lacey nodded. "I understand... when they talked to me about being a Hades daughter, they said spirits could come around asking for help... I never imagined it would actually happen to me!"_

_Rylee smiled. "Yeah..."_

_"Don't worry... I'll help you." She said._

_The spirit's smile widened. "_Really_?"_

_"Sure."_

_"Thank you! Thank you, thank you like a million times!"_

Now, when she saw Zoey, she was actually going to her first training activity: the lava-mountain climbing. Lacey had missed breakfast... and Zoey had just walked out of it. Rylee Rose was right beside Zoey, smiling.

"Oh gods, Zoey, I'll miss you..." Rylee whispered on the silence that had formed, knowing that Zoey couldn't hear her.

"Well, I'm running late for archery... see you around, Lacey."

"Okay!"

Lacey jogged with Rylee by her side to training. When she arrived, she saw that there was a lot of people. _A lot_. Then she remembered: Today was training with the Poseidon and Aphrodite cabin. Yay.

She got to the line. Did one round of horribly dangerous climbing and running. Went back to the line.

"Hey! Hey, Lacey!" Rylee said, excited, motioning for Lacey's attention.

Lacey looked at Rylee, who was beside her, looking at the girls in front of them on the line.

"It's her! Tori! My sister! And our best friend, Tia!"

Without thinking it, Lacey said, "Excuse me?" Both girls turned at her voice. Indeed, it was basically Rylee's same face with minor changes and it's blue streak on her right. "Are you Victoria Rose?" She asked, knowing the answer.

Tori raised an eyebrow.

Rylee said, "She's being rude! Come on, Tori! Gods! Tell her I'm here, Lacey!"

Lacey smiled. "Sorry for being kind of sudden… I'm Lacey Martinez… daughter of Hades."

Tori and Tia shook hands with Lacey.

Rylee was smug the whole time.

"How do you know my name?" Tori asked.

Lacey looked at Rylee, who had now settled on a space beside Tori. "Your sister told me," she answered.

"Oh," Tori gulped. "I didn't know you knew her."

Lacey looked at Rylee again, she was shaking her head. "I didn't," she said.

"Then how the heck did you know my name?"

Lacey once again looked at Rylee. This time, Tori looked too. "What in the underworld are you looking at?"

Lacey locked her eyes with Tori's.

"Tell her, Lacey," Rylee whispered.

"Your sister," she responded.

Tori didn't react. "What? What about my sister?"

Lacey smiled. Just as Rylee. "Your sister, she's right next to you."

Tia's jaw dropped.

On the other hand, Tori just closed her eyes. "My sister is dead, _Lacey_. Gone."

"I know… Rylee, right?" She looked at Rylee, who nodded.

"I have never left your side, Tori," Rylee whispered to her sister.

"She says, and I quote: 'I have never left your side, Tori.'"

Tori gripped her head. "Don't do this to me, Lacey… I'm so sick and tired of games."

Lacey took her hands. "Listen, since the day you came back… she has been lingering here… I've talked to her."

Tori's eyes watered. "Then, why can't I see her?"

Rylee's own eyes watered. In some kind of ghostly form of water that just shimered... they were more like sparkles.

Lacey gave a sad smile. "Only Hades children can do that, Victoria."

Tori sniffed. "Oh gods," she whispered.

Rylee whispered, Ï haven't crossed the lake, sister."

Lacey nodded. "She hasn't crossed the lake."

"What?" Tia said, speaking for the first time.

Lacey turned her stare to Tia. "She hasn't crossed the lake to the Underworld, her spirit is just that, she's an invisible ghost. Like your guardian angel."

"B-But why?" Tori whispered.

Rylee sniffed. "Tori, you don't stop being such a Kelp-brain." She chuckled and sniffed again. "I just don't want to leave your side, I'm scared, I want to be here with you."

Lacey shrugged. "She doesn't want to leave your side."

Tori said, "B-But she _has _to cross the lake! She has to go to Elysium, to heaven! Tell her that!"

"Like I told you, Kelp-brain," she smiled.

Lacey smiled once more. "She can hear you."

Tori looked at the space where Rylee should be. "Rylee, you can't be beside me forever-"'

"-sure I can," Rylee said, defiant.

"She said, 'Sure I can'."

Tia rolled her eyes.

"No! You can't! You have to be in your own paradise… meet other dead people… be in heaven."

There was a silence.

Rylee stared at her sister, even though her sister couldn't really look at her in the eyes, Rylee did. And she felt as sad as the time her mother left them... now she was leaving her dear sister. What kind of a sister was she being? Another set of 'tears'came rolling down at the thought of leaving the only piece of family she had...

Rylee whispered, "But... what about you?"

Lacey said, "She says: 'But what about you?'"

Tori made a sad smile. "I'll be fine."

Rylee looked at Lacey straight in the eye. "She won't be fine... I just know it... either way tell them this: Do me two last favors... one for Tori, one for Tia-"

"She's saying: 'Then do me two last favors… one for you… one for Tia.'"

"Anything," we both said.

"- Tori, call mom, tell her about my death... pfft, even though she doesn't even deserve as much."

"'Tori, call mom, tell her about my death.'"

Victoria narrowed her eyes, but nodded.

Rylee's eyes watered even more this time. "Tia..."

"'Tia…'"

"Yes?"

Rylee's tears came down her face. Her face sparkled with them, the scene demonstrated pure sadness. This was probably the worst thing she had to endure... that's why she chose Tia for the task... she was the daughter of Aphrodite... "Tell Jason I'm sorry… that I hope he finds a wonderful person with who he can share his life with," she whispered, and broke into tears.

Lacey closed her eyes in sadness. "'Tell Jason I'm sorry… that I hope he finds a wonderful person with who he can share his life with.'"

"… Okay," she whispered back.

As Tia and Tori dived into their thoughts, Rylee returned to Lacey. "I have one favor for you two."

Lacey remained neutral, so that the two girl in front wouldn't suspect a thing.

"I want you to fake that I'm gone, so that I can be sure when I can go."

When she saw my expression, she said, "I'm not ready to leave, Lacey... they need me! Now more than ever... I know they have to move on... but I have to have a moment with them at least for one more day..."

Lacey made a little smile and nodded slowly.

Rylee hugged her. For Lacey, this felt like a cold blanket was thrown to her, bringing shivers to all the exposed skin.

Lacey said, "She's gone… going off to the Underworld."

Tori smiled whole-heartedly. "I'm glad."

This made Rylee and Lacey glad too...

But nobody knew the plan Rylee had at hand.

* * *

**Author's note: CLIFF-HANGER! AHHHHHHH! XD**

**Hope you liked, loved, hated, or loathed the chapter! Just tell me! By sending a review!**

**Hope I get to post more chapters soon...**

**BTW: if you haven't read the author's note at the start, please read it, it's very important :).**

**NOW, REVIEW! AND I PROMISE TO WRITE FASTER! XD REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	18. Getting Dates

**Author's Note: Have I ever told you guys how much I HATE my laptop? NO? Well, now I have! I am tired of it breaking down! And then, I can't find my inspiration... But now that I got rid of that horrible writers block ... :D ****So, this and many other situations are the reason I haven't updated in… well… practically a CENTURY.**

**I am **_**so **_**sorry for that. Reaaaaally, RREEEEEEEEEEAAAAALLLLLYYY sorry.**

**But… here I am! :D **

**I just hope I haven't lost any of you guys :(.**

**In this chapter stars alfado's and Noell isthedaughterofApollo's characters... and maybe some more ;).**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Robin

"Hey, Bird!"

Recognizing the voice yelling her nickname, Robin raised her eyes. From the spot she was sitting, she saw two figures approaching. Of course, it was Nicholas Rayes (her best friend) and his half-sister, Dimitri. Both were children of Nyx, goddess of night, while she was a daughter of Morpheus, god of dreams.

"Hey, Nick," Robin greets back with a smile and pats the grassy space next to her so he would sit. "Hello, Dimitri."

"Hi, Rino." Nick greets Robin's half-brother, Ramon Rine, who's sitting next to her.

He chuckles. "Hello, Ray."

"You guys annoy me with your nicknames," said Dimitri, rolling her eyes. The girl had her arms crossed and an irritated expression all over her face. The sun-rays made her shoulder-length black hair look the slightest bit of blue, like the night.

Nick sat next to Robin and leaned against the tree behind them, Dimitri stays standing. "Sure we do, Dim, sure we do. Eh, don't listen to her, Bird. She's just pissed off 'cause she's loosing her reputation," he says.

Dimitri glares at her brother.

"Well, it's true!"

She suddenly stomps the grass in a childish way. "Gah! It's just that... people are TALKING TO ME! They don't feel intimidated by me anymore! What's more scary or dangerous than an easily-annoyed demigod with deadly powers?"

"Maybe an easily-annoyed god with deadly powers-"

She cuts him off, ignoring him. "It's all Marcus's fault."

"Isn't a person talking to you kind of a good thing?" Robin asks.

She glared at her.

"Okay, totally NOT a good thing."

"Okay, okay, clearly we didn't come here to talk about my sister's love life-" Nick interrupts her sister's tantrum.

She cut him off again. "It's NOT my freaking lov-"

He cuts her off. "Dim said that you wanted to talk to me."

"Yep, that's right."

Dimitri clapped her hands once. "Well, my work here is done," she turned to Ramon, who was silently enjoying the show. "Ramon, would you be a super nice son of Morpheus as to escort me back to my cabin so you can put to sleep any person that comes near to annoy me? AKA Marcus?"

He raised an eyebrow. "But you can do it yourself."

"Please?"

"But-"

"NOW." Her eyes turned black for emphasis.

Ramon sighed in irritation. "Fine."

Robin watched her half-bro stand up, brush his jeans, and leave along with Dimitri, always glaring. She gave Robin an amused expression while he wasn't watching.

When they were gone, Nick said, "Well?"

She threw her hands up in the air. "Happy Birthday!"

He smiled widely at her while she made her little dance and sang, "Uh-huh! Go Nick, it's your birthday!"

"I can't believe you remembered."

"Nick, you reminded me everyday last week."

"Whatever you say."

"So... I got you a little something..." Robin sang.

"Aw! You shouldn't have!"

"Shut up, you know you wanted a present," she said with a smile.

He shrugged.

"Now close your eyes…"

"Really, Robin?"

"Do you want the present or not?"

He closed his eyes. She flipped her long blond hair aside while searching for the wrapped-up gift behind her.

_Bingo!_

"Open them."

"Oh my god! It's a wrapped-up box!"

Robin rolled her eyes. Typical. "Just freaking open it already."

With the most careful fingers, he took the cheap brown wrapping out without damaging it and opened the small box. Inside was a bracelet. Well, it looked like one but it was an anklet. It was a very simple anklet, consisting of a half tiny dark purple crystal surrounded by even more tiny clear crystals.

It was quite beautiful.

Nicholas had his eyes like plates. "Wow, Bird. This looks… wow."

She chuckled. "I know it looks a _little_ bit feminine, but it's not really for wearing all the time," then she pointed at the tiny dark purple crystal, "_that_ is a dream stone or a dream crystal, however you want to call it, it creates an easy portal through dreams and let's the son or daughter of Morpheus that has the other half of the stone connect with you on your dreams. I made it as anklet because it has to have contact with your skin."

Nick whistled. "Wow, that really beats my last year's present."

She rolled her eyes, again. She seems to do that a lot with Nick around.

"Thanks." He threw his hands around her and gave her a bear hug. She blushed and hugged him back. Robin wished everything could be as easy as a hug from Nick. He gives the best hugs in the whole wide world. Not that she gets hugged often at home, of course.

"Now, _please_ don't loose it!"

"When have I _ever_ lost something?" He claims.

"Nicholas, please, if there was such a thing as the Camp Half-Blood Awards, you would have been voted 'Most likely to loose something in an hour'."

"Oh, that's low... and not true!"

She raises both eyebrows. "Oh, really? Is it in less time?"

"So, moving on, what are you doing here so early?"

"I don't know... I felt like it. I haven't eaten, either."

He stood up, brushed the grass off his butt, puffed out his chest, raised his index finger and with a deep and heroic british voice, he said: "Well, then! We shall eat like kings at the pavilion!" Then, he offered his hand.

Robin laughed, took his hand, stood up and followed his theatrical aproach. "Indeed we shall!"

"So how shall we get there this fine morning?" He continued.

"Well, I don't know... Perhaps by skipping," she answered.

"Very well then!" They crossed arms and, like the goofballs everyone knew they were, Nick and Bird skipped the way to the pavilion. Laughing all the way.

By the time they got there, they had already fallen about four times and were red with laughter.

* * *

The dining pavilion was full of excited chit-chat. Everyone was talking about the dance.

Leah Yamada, daughter of Demeter, sat in silence in the middle of it all. Dance this, dance that, I'm singing this on the dance, I'm dancing with him at the dance, et cetera.

All she thought, all that circled her mind when someone said "Dance" was: _Oh yeah? Well, try being the lucky daughter of Demeter that has to take care of the extra food and beverages for the dance! Because since the gods only need ambrosia and nectar, we demigods need something else, right? So... yeah, I'm in charge of all that... so I'm pretty much FREAKING OUT. I'm not usually like this, I'm always very calm and patient but... COME _ON_! Okay, okay, Leah, calm down... breathe, breathe..._

Of course, all of this freaking out thing happens on her insides, she stays cool and calm on the outside, like always.

Leah looked down to her plate, she had barely eaten one-third of it, no, wait, she had barely eaten ANYTHING. This felt like too much pressure on one demigod. Next time, she will think things twice before trying to make her mother proud. _Now_, she thought, _she better_ _be proud!_

Leah stood up, threw half her food on the fire and left.

Walking back didn't make her feel better. Little fliers hung almost everywhere she went. All announcing the magnificent dance everyone was waiting for. She soon found herself back at Strawberry Fields. With a wave of her hand, she made the gate full of plants and vines open. Leah sighed and threw herself backwards in the very green grass...

"Hey, Lee! Back so soon?"

She almost groaned in desperation. Not even a minute of peace and quiet. Leah sat up and looked at Jasmine, her half-sister. "Um, yeah, breakfast wasn't that exciting... and I told you I didn't want to eat, I only went because you made me."

She rolled her eyes. "That's because I told you that your stress is making you grow gray hairs, we have this covered, okay? You're not the only working Demeter's daughter. Now go! Have a day off, we'll finish up here."

"But-"

"Go!"

"But I-"

"I said-"

"Just please listen to me!"

Jasmine was quite irritated when she said, "Okay, what?"

I sighed. "I really have nothing else to do, and Demeter children were asked to do this anyways, this is our part. This is all I've been doing for months, so it's only fair if-"

"Okay, stop," she says, rubbing her temples. "Listen, Leah, you've been working your butt off, and I just think you should take some time off. I know you're in charge but just leave it to me for today, and you can catch up to whatever you're missing."

"I'm not missing anything..."

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Dress?"

"Check."

"Shoes?"

"Yeah."

"Hair style?"

"Mmjm..."

"Date?"

Leah's eyes popped open, "Date?"

Jasmine puts her hands on her hips. "Yes, Leah, a date!"

"It's that... necessary?"

Jasmine throws her hands to the air. "Lee! Do you want to enjoy the dance or not?" She didn't even wait for an answer, "Go out there and get a date!"

Then she pushed Leah until she was out of the gates and the field.

* * *

"... Thanks again for your company, Ramon!" Dimitri grinned amusingly as she waved to a very-irritated son of Morpheus.

"Yeah, yeah," he stomps away.

_Stupid Dimitri and her stupid reasons to do stupid things_...

He wonders what this was really all about, because when he came back to the tree, neither Nicholas nor his sister were near.

So he sat, leaning on the tree, and closed his eyes peacefully as he had been, before Dimitri made him escort her like she was some sort of goddess!

Silence. The kind where you can only hear the rustling of leaves, the distant sound of crushing waves and, of course, the light sounds of demigods doings like sword-fighting, singing, and chatting. Yeah, silence indeed... with a little sarcasm intended...

"Can I sit?"

Ramon's heart stops as the familiar voice sends heart-stoping chills down his spine. He glaced at her. Her beautiful ever-present features responded to his stare. Her silky black hair, her olive skin, her small grin and the small touch of Japanese features here and there, like in the shape of her eyes, her warm eyes the color of melting chocolate.

He snapped out of his trance as Leah Yamada's eyebrows rose in question, "Um, sure!"

Light as a feather, she sat neatly on the grass next to him and sighed. "I've been locked out by my own siblings, can you believe it, Ramon?"

He tried to ignore the way his stomach did flip flaps when she said his name. "Why?"

She sighed again. "They claimed I was working too hard... plus, I didn't have a date and Jasmine refuses to let me back in until I have one... and even _then_ she says she still won't let me in."

His stomach didn't plan to settle down, especially when she mentioned that she was actually available for the dance. _Okay, easy now, calm down_, he told himself, while his conscience screamed:_ Oportunity is knocking, dude!_

"Well, maybe you _were_ working too hard."

She glanced at him. "Do _you_ think so?"

He sighed and looked back at her, trying to swallow the giant knot in his throat."Well, you haven't been around that much and, frankly, I... I've missed you, Lee."

She made a small smile. "You have?"

All he could do was nod.

Leah stared at the sky. There was a moment of peace.

"So, Ramon, who's your date to the dance?"

His breathing almost stopped all the way. _When did talking to Leah become this difficult? _"I, uh, still don't have one..."

"Oh," that's all she said.

More silence.

Until they both said, "Would you-"

They both laughed nervously at their chorus. Leah said, "What were you going to say?"

_Oh, that's so not fair! _"I was, uh, just wondering if you would like to, perhaps, maybe, go with me?"

She smiled widely. "I was going to ask you the same thing!"

His heart was pounding in his ears. "So...?"

"Oh! Yeah! Sure, I would love to!" Leah said with enthusiasm.

He tried to sound nonchalant, "Great, then..."

They both got back to watching the clouds changing shapes.

And frankly, Ramon's mind fealt like a heavy-filled balloon about to pop.

_Did this really just happen?_

* * *

With full and happy stomachs, Nick and Robin had left Breakfast long ago. Now, they were walking, with nowhere to go... just go. But after a small talk, there was a silence in the atmosphere.

Nicholas broke it by saying, "So..."

Robin turned her head to look at him. "What?"

He opened his mouth but nothing came out.

She raised an eyebrow and stopped walking. "Are you okay, Nick? You look kind of nervous… and you're getting pale."

"No, um, I'm okay… it's just…"

He plays with his fingers. Something he does when he's nervous... and Robin knows this.

"Nick, we've been friends for years, you can tell me anything,"she puts her hand in his shoulder for assurance.

"I know that," he said.

Robin raised both eyebrows this time. "Then?"

He took a deep breath. "Nothing."

"Don't you trust me?"

She felt hurt at his reaction. Why would Nicholas be like that around her? They have known each other for years! He knows he can trust her!

"No, it's not that, I know I can trust you, it's…" He trails off.

"What?" She searched for his eyes.

"I'll talk to you later…"

He backed up and took off running. _Just like that_.

"Um, okay!" She yells after him, then she adds in a whisper, "see you in your dreams, I guess..."

She sees him take off the same way he came and wonders: how in the underworld did this happen? It was so sudden, it's not normal of him to act that way…

Which only left Robin with one thought: _WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED?_

* * *

"... What happened? You didn't talk to me all day! I was worried about you, you know?"

After a long, long day for the daughter of Morpheus, Robin felt like killing Nicholas Rayes. So she shows up on his lovely dream, in which he was fighting(more like struggling) against some kind of creature mixed between a giant spider, a chimera, a hydra, and none other than Mr. D, and that's not the best part, the fight was on a bridge held by rope, in the middle of a volcano. Needless to say, it wasn't pretty.

"I can't really talk about this right now! I'm on a tight situation right now!" He replied, about twenty feet away from her.

She rolled her eyes. "Just close your eyes and think of something else!"

"I can't really do that with this- this _thing_ trying to annihilate me!"

With another roll to her eyes, she went ahead and _pushed_ the thing to the lava... just like that.

"How... how the heck did you do that?"

"Never mind that now! Think of somewhere less... horrifying."

So they soon found themselves at a park of some kind.

"So? Where were we? Oh right! Explain."

Nick could tell she was really pissed off. "I'm sorry I left you like that earlier-"

"Yes, Nick, but afterwards I couldn't find you! No one had seen you... were you avoiding me?"

At the sight of her pleading eyes, he felt incredibly guilty. "I'm so sorry, I was... distracted."

"What- what happened?" She whispered.

She was hurt, and he was to blame... "I-I don't know what came over me..."

"What _happened_, Nick?"

He looked at her... and in the next few moments, she doesn't know how, but Robin soon found her hands wrapped around Nicholas's neck, his arms around her waist, her lips locked in his, taking in what could only be him. Their lips moved in sync, he pulled her closer and closer, like he couldn't get enough of her and she just gave in...and then it just stopped suddenly, as fast as it came, it slowed down... and Robin keeping in the last few seconds she had of this fantasy that was soon becoming overwhelmingly real.

And Nick found himself saying the all-so-stupid frase: "D-Did we just kiss?"

But it really didn't matter how stupid it was to ask that, because Robin was just as spell-bounded as he felt. "I-I think so..."

They both had their eyes like plates.

"So... did we just soiled our friendship?"

"Uh... yeah?"

There was a silence. Until Robin burst out laughing, she pulled him by his shirt's collar, "And I'm so _freaking_ glad!"

But before she could completely give in to his kiss, she had to ask, "What were you so nervous about, anyways?"

"I was going to ask if you wanted to go to the dance with me..."

The next round was full of smiles between kisses, and a promising reality outside this one.

* * *

**Author's Note: WOOHOOO! :D **

**Come on! You know you liked this one, huh? Hahaha.**

**Review?**


End file.
